Reluctant Imprint
by Mercury-Serenity
Summary: Brokenhearted Paul Russell finally imprints. He's reluctant to accept his duty as his imprint's protector. He knows that if destiny hadn't meddled, he would've been able to stay away from her. The more he fights to cling to his last shreds of sanity, the more complicated his life becomes. The more he tries to stay away, the more his soul needs her. Paul O/C - A/U. 'M' for mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: Hello! Thank you for reading my newest story. It's halfway done. This is something I worked on when I first started reading Breaking Dawn. I hope that you like it. It starts slow, but starts picking up soon. It will be mostly on Paul's POV. I hope that you like it. Please, leave reviews and be kind when doing so. Pregnancy hormones make me cry about almost anything.

* * *

**In the Woods**

I was lost! I had to be lost. After wandering the woods for an entire afternoon, I lost track of time. I was trying to finish my science project on trees. How could I've been so stupid? I knew I was lost the moment that I couldn't find the way back to my ATV. I was miles away from the campsite my stepdad set out for me and now I was in so much trouble. He specifically told me to return before 6 P.M. I am so grounded! There goes my driver's license and my bit of independence.

I tried to retrace my steps back to where I parked my four-wheeler, only to find that I could only go so far, because everything started to look the same. All the trees looked the same and the rain that penetrated the deep canopy of the forest caused the footsteps to vanish and made the ground flat. I couldn't even find my stupid footprints or the X marks that I made whenever I tripped on a root. I groaned loudly, cursing like a sailor, as I was desperately tried to find my way back.

I walked aimlessly. I've gotten lost before and somehow, I always found my way back home. I looked down at my wrist watch and growled angrily. It was past 7:45 P.M., and it would start getting dark soon. I hefted my pack and filled my lungs with as much air, and shuffled on my tired feet. They didn't want to cooperate. I was exhausted, but I had to press on.

I trudged up a trail, noticing paws and hoof prints on the wet ground. I didn't pay too much attention. My mind was set on finding my way back to the four-wheeler and then heading to camp. I was rapidly losing steam, but I continued to slog up the trail. I was tired, wet, cold, hungry, and desperate. I reached for the side pocket of my hiking bag and pull a Kashi granola bar. It wasn't as good as I imagined, but it help stave off the hunger.

The sun was rapidly setting. I was itching from the hordes of mosquitoes that bit me. I continued down the path and entered a flower-covered clearing. There were trees surrounding it, but I could see the sky. It's gray. The clouds were hiding the remnant rays of light. I stopped, confused, because I didn't know what else to do. I tried calling Dan, my stepfather, but my phone had no signal. I was starting to get worried, but tried not to let it bother me. Dan always said to keep a leveled head.

"What do I do?" I asked myself and flopped on the wet grass.

I took off the hiking pack and rummage for a lighter. If I was going to settle here for the time being, might as well try to build a fire. I trudged around the area, hoping to find dry twigs and branches to make a fire, when I heard the soft footsteps. I gulped and looked around. Nothing.

The wind blew loudly causing the low branches to sway slowly. I narrowed my eyes when I saw a flash of gray or black fur hiding behind a boulder. Fear tugged at the pit of my stomach. I turned around and tried walking across the clearing. I was nervous. I knew that I shouldn't try to do this, but I felt something pushing me towards the strange mass hiding behind the rock. I could see the rise and fall of its back. I didn't know what it was. It was just dark fur. I continued my slow inspection and stopped when our eyes met. I tried to make my feet move, but I just kept staring. The moment the creature stood up, I shrieked in fear.

"Shit!" I said, taking a step back.

The giant hairy beast... bear-dog-thingy started galloping at a comfortable pace toward me. I fell on my ass, but quickly scrambled to my feet. The thing came into focus and it started to take shape in front of me. I wasn't curious anymore. I didn't want to know what it was. I ran, looking over my shoulder to see if the beast was behind me. I made it to the center of the clearing, but fell on my face. The animal was bordering the clearing, as it sniffed the air.

It's a bear! A giant bear! I quickly reacted; plopping on the floor in a fetal position, just like my stepdad always told me to do if I ever came across a bear... My hands covered my face, while I prayed silently.

I was out of luck, the beastly bear continued to approach me. My heart was racing fast that it barely pumped oxygen into my blood stream. It wanted to jump out of my chest. My hands felt numb against the skin of my face. Cold sweat formed at the nape of my neck, when I felt the animal's presence.

"Go away, please. Go away!" I mumbled with fear.

I peeked between my fingers and saw the bear's powerful legs standing a few inches from me. I didn't dare to look up. Its warm breath touched my skin and I could feel its muzzle touching my elbow. I held my breath and prayed that it got bored of me and left quickly.

I remained on the floor in a fetal position for the longest time. It's really getting late, but the stupid bear just sat a few feet across from me. Maybe it didn't want to hurt me, but I wasn't gonna risk it. After what seemed like an eternity, I peeked through my fingers again, and found the large beast curled in a ball, sleeping. Its eyes were closed and it made sounds like it was snoring. I took that as my cue to get the fuck out of there. I tried not to make a sound as I carefully stood up and traipsed to where my hiking bag was.

In seconds, I was sprinting. I ran so fast that I barely managed to grab my hiking bag. I looked over my shoulder, making sure that the bear wasn't behind me. As I hurried, I blindly rummaged through my pack trying to find my pepper spray or my stun gun. I was far enough from the sleeping bear, or so I thought. I looked back and it was gone! Baffled, I continued searching for the stunt gun, but gasped in horror when I saw the bear standing mere inches from me.

"Go away!" I ordered. It moved back, but stayed near me. "Leave me alone, please." I begged the beast.

It lowered its head, almost to my eye level and the fur on the creature hackled and it snarled a warning that made my hairs stand up. I shook in my hiking boots. Tears rolled down my face. I made a silent prayer and asked god to save me from this uncommon situation.

Behind the curtains of my eyes I noticed the bear pacing around me. It growled and snarled whenever it looked at me.

"What? What did I do?" I screamed at it. It wasn't a bright idea, because bears can't understand humans.

It growled loudly at me and turned its back on me.

"I'm scared!" I shivered and fell to my knees. I was about to give up; let it eat me, when I heard movement around us. The bear's ears peaked, the head snapped up and a low, guttural sound came out its mouth.

It meticulously stepped back toward me. I was anxious! Its back was to me, as it began to carefully inspect his surroundings. I jumped startled when a fawn came out of the bushes followed by its mother. The creature relaxed and turned to face me.

I gasped, enthralled by those captivating vibrant hazel eyes. Its hardened expression softened and wondered if it only meant to protect me and not harm me.

"Where you protecting me?" I blurted out.

It held my gaze with careful curiosity. The animal turned at an angle where it didn't seem so large and intimidating and approached me. I gulped and whimpered. My tears seemed to fall down my face on their own accord. The animal, after a thorough inspection, started to look more like a giant wolf.

"You are a wolf, right?" I asked, only to be replied by a low rumbling from the wolf and the fact that he rolled his eyes at me.

I began to cry, again. The wolf slowly ambled to my side, until it was a hair breadth away from where I was. It lowered its head to my level and startled me when it began licking my face. I was surprised by its action that I didn't dare to move. He licked my face several times, lapping up the tears off my face and nuzzled its wet nose against my cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered.

It sighed and sat in a way that I was comfortably surrounded by his warm fur.

"What are you?" I asked myself, as it continued to tickle my neck with his wet nose. I vacillate to touch the long fur of the neck. He leaned down and encouraged me to touch him. The fur of its neck was soft and warm against my fingers.

The fear within me dissipated and contentment settled in. "I'm lost... I wish I could find my way back home. Not to my house..." I mumbled, causing the animal to rise to its full height. I missed his warmth, but looked at him with amazement. Just being in front of such frightening, yet magical creature seemed to make my heart all fuzzy with love. It was a once in a lifetime chance.

"Can you help me find my way back home?" I asked and laughed at my own stupidity. "Take me away with you."

It stared strangely at me, but doesn't move.

"What am I saying?" I laughed nervously "I'm talking to an animal." Yes, he seemed smart, but he probably didn't understand me. I shook my head and looked down at the floor.

I peeped again at him and the wolf's eyes were dancing with whimsical curiosity. "I've gone crazy, my dear Mr. Wolf. I'm asking you to help me find my way back home. I know you can't understand me and show me my way back home, right?"

The wolf sighed, rolled its eyes in irritation, and licked my cheek. It stared down at me with such acumen and intelligence in those hazel orbs that I was shocked. I took a step back and scratched my head in confusion.

"Let me get this straight," I paused dramatically and move closer to him. "You can understand me?" I asked.

It made a sound, similar to laughing and then moved that massive head up and down in reply to my question.

"You understand me?" It nodded again and hissed softly. "If you do, um, understand me," I paused and cowered in fear at the sentient animal that stood before me, "can you, like move a few steps back, please? I need space to process all this." I chuckled anxiously.

To my relief and surprise, it did exactly as I asked him, but with an attitude.

" Y-you have to e-excuse me," I stuttered. "You sort of scare me." I sobbed and absentmindedly rubbed my upper arms to keep myself warm.

The creature turned around angrily and picked up my hiking bag with its massive mouth and dropped it at my feet. I grabbed it, gathering the contents that spilled and hesitated when I noticed the wolf looking back at me.

"Can you really take me home?" I asked.

In my head I sounded so stupid. I knew that I must've gone mad, but I went with it. The wolf nodded aggravated and started walking. It stopped a few yards away from me and motioned me to follow it with its head. I trailed after it. I didn't have a choice. It's already dark outside and drizzling. The creature seemed to know where it was heading. I felt an eerie sensation flow through me. Somehow I knew that I could trust the wolf. Stumbling into the darkness, I followed the vicious-looking beast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: Ooh, thank you so much for the reviews! They warm my heart! I am also content with all the people that have responded positively to this story. I do hope that you like this chapter. I tried very hard to make this story mostly on Paul's POV. Enjoy, read, and review!

* * *

**The Past **

I never believed in love, happy endings, or destiny. It was all a bunch of bull and I had my mother as a prime example. She was a vicious and sadistic woman. Lynn Russell was never satisfied with what she had. She was a homemaker; my dad thought she was too precious to waste her time working. He worked hard to cater to her whims. She always stayed at home watching television and complaining about our father to the neighbors, especially to her friend Adelaide.

"He is a peace of shit," I once heard her talk about my father to Adelaide, our next door neighbor. It hurt me, because to me, dad was a saint. "He's not even good in bed. I'm never satisfied."

Even at a young age I knew that she wasn't in love with Pops. The moment my father stepped out of the house in the morning to go to work, a new man would enter the back door, parading around the house as if he was king of my father's domain.

This continued for several years. Everyone in the neighborhood knew about my mother's liaisons, and laughed behind my father's back. No one bothered to inform him.

I didn't dare to tell him. One, because I couldn't stand to see the look of hurt in his eyes when he realized what a monster mom was. And second, my mother made threats and warned me and Kessia, my oldest sister, that if we ever spoke about it, she would kill us. I resented her after that.

She made my life a living hell. She stripped me of a childhood and took away everything from me. Eventually, Pops did divorce her. He moved us back to my grandparents' home in La Push. He didn't cope well with the divorce. Things spiraled out of control and Pops became an alcoholic.

Things changed and got a bit better after that, but then Kessia finished high school, got married to a soldier and left me behind in La Push. I didn't blame her; I would have done the same thing, except I couldn't! I was only ten years old, I couldn't pick up and leave the way she did.

Life in La Push became a living hell. I was bullied at school. Every day after school I would return with a bruise on my face.

I wanted my father to stick up for me, but he was absent. My grandparents tried their best to defend me and to guide me. I think they did a pretty good job despite the circumstances. I, on the other hand, could've done better. I resented my parents too much. I became bitter, letting my father's life dictate mine.

As I grew older, I became a crass, brooding, and sarcastic asshole. My temper preceded me. I played around with girls. I broke many hearts on my way to high school. Lust became my game, and I was good at playing it.

But then, I met Rachel Black. She was karma's little gift for me. Rache was like soap in my hands – very hard to grab on. She knew I was a player and wanted to reform me. I didn't care. For the first time in my life, I was ready to give in to the idea of being in love.

Rachel found a way to turn me into a pathetic poetic teenager. I fucking fell in love with her, even when I knew that she was playing me. Despite it all, I thought that she was the one. But fuck, I had to pass through hell to know that I was wrong.

Everyone told me that she was playing me. Apparently, I was only a game to her. I don't even know why I didn't listen to my grandmother. She'd never lied to me before. She constantly told me that Rachel wasn't the right woman for me.

Grandma always spoke cryptically about the legends of La Push. She knew about 'imprinting' and always told me that one day I was going to find my perfect being.

"I love Rachel, Grams," I always told her with a lovesick smile. "She's the one for me."

She smiled often and shook her head. "No, Pauley, remember that you're different. You come from a strong line of warriors, and you'll need a strong woman to stand beside you!" she used to say. "You will meet someone destined for you."

"I only want Rachel."

She always told me that I should wait for the right person. "Don't rush things, sweetie. If Rachel is really the one for you, everything will fall into pieces." Grandma said constantly. "But, I do know you'll meet someone else. I do hope that I'm alive when you meet that special someone."

"You are alive and you've met Rachel, Grams."

"I don't like her, Paul. She's too presumptuous and high maintenance," she frowned. "I can't believe that she's Sara Black's daughter. She was such a sweet woman."

To me, Rachel was everything. She was like a tempestuous storm. So full of vitality. She was the loveliest of the girls in the Rez. Her long, black hair tumbled to the middle of her back like dark waterfalls. Her laughing eyes held a hint of mischievousness in them, which I loved.

We were together an entire summer, but to me it felt real, longer. Rachel was the first woman that made me questioned my future. She opened my eyes to things that I could only imagine. The first time we made love, I thought I was the luckiest son-of-a-bitch in the world. Things began to fizzle after that. Rachel was always busy with work or school. She always had male friends surrounding her and let's be honest, I was jealous.

Vampires, jealousy, and anger pushed me to phase. It was a fucking blow, but I took it with strides. Sam didn't want me to get near Rachel out of fear that I wouldn't be able to control myself and harm her. I had to distance myself for a few weeks, until I learned to control my spontaneous phasing. It was hard, it still happened whenever I got angry, but I knew better. I didn't want to harm my princess.

"They are just friends, Paul. Chill," she snapped one time when I caught her sandwiched between to assholes at a party. "You need to calm down," she yelled when I pulled her out of the dance floor.

"But you are my girlfriend," I snapped back.

"I'm not your property," she would scream.

Things began to change from her part. I tried hard to keep our relationship strong, but to her it was never enough.

"You are just a boy," Rachel often said to me.

Her words pushed me to become someone I wasn't. I took extra credits to finish high school faster. I worked hard after school. I was saving for a car and for college. I wanted to make something of myself. I wanted be someone that Rachel could be proud of.

"We can move together as soon as I finish high school," I told her one fall afternoon.

"What about work? Rent isn't cheap, Paul," she said, looking at me from her college books and rolled her eyes.

"I can find work while I go to college. I can get a scholarship or a loan,"

"You need to have a job before we move in together or, do you want me to foot the bill? Is that it?" she asked irritated. "I'm still young, Paul. I want to finish my MS in Computer Programming and travel the world. You are taking this way too serious, pal. All I wanted was someone to hook up when I'm in La Push, that's all, but you got me stuck in this relationship."

From that moment on, I knew that it was over between us. I still struggled with the sinking feeling of loneliness. Rachel went back to Seattle and rarely came home for the weekends. She would call me whenever she was in La Push. I kept on coming back to her with the hope that she would finally understand that we were meant to be together.

She was like a magnet and I found it hard not to be attracted to her. She led and I followed. It'd been like that since the day I met her. Rachel Black snapped her fingers and Paul Russell quickly obeyed. I followed the rhythm of her drums, without missing a beat. I was her faithful dog.

She knew that I would always return to her. No matter how many times she left me, I would find a way to beg her to come back. It became tiring after a while.

Rachel stopped coming to La Push. Spring and summer rolled by and she stopped coming. I knew that my time with her was over. After three months of not knowing anything about her, I made the decision to move on. I refused to fall in love again.

Love made you weak and stupid. I had experienced it and I also had my Pops as an example.

I managed to avoid love like the plague. I would hook up with random girls that I met at parties or at the beach. Nothing ever serious. It worked for about six months, until I met her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: This chapter is short, but full of spunk. Paul is awesome!

* * *

**It Just Happened**

I never asked for this. Shit, I never wanted it to happen. I wasn't supposed to be on patrol that day. Jared asked me to fill in for him, because Kim was sick and he wanted to spend time with her.

"Ask Sam to go in for you," I grunted over the phone.

"He can't," Jared sighed on the other line. "You don't have a choice. You are going, bro."

I really didn't have a choice that day. Sam and Emily were spending the day at Port Angeles. Quil and Jacob had to babysit their imprints. Seth, Sue, and Leah Clearwater were at the Makah Rez visiting family. Brady's grandma was in the hospital and had the afternoon off, since he patrolled during the morning.

"Fine! Who'll be patrolling with me?"

"The same guys as last week," he chortled.

"Great," I said with mock enthusiasm.

Collin, me and Carter, one of the newest members of the pack went patrolling that afternoon.

It happened without a warning. I didn't feel any strange sensation. It just happened when I saw her.

She didn't know that I was there. She past me several times and didn't notice me. I knew she was lost the moment she crossed my territory. The girl was young, a mixture of a girl and a woman, and she looked scared. I looked into her eyes and froze.

It just happened. Everything shifted and she became the center of my life. Her safety became my priority. It bothered the hell out of me that I had to care for her, because obviously, she was a handful. Why was she alone in the woods? Didn't she know that it was hazardous and almost deadly to be caught alone, in the woods, by a fucking leech? Of course she didn't know that werewolves and vampires existed. But that didn't stop me from rambling on in anger, as I watched her walk into a clearing.

Collin was the first one to notice that I imprinted. He didn't make a fuss about it, and neither did I. I wasn't going to write sonnets about it, the way the other guys did. Shit, I wanted to run away. I was about to leave her in the middle of the woods, and have one of the other wolves watch over her, but the simple thought of leaving her, caused me to keel over and tumble in pain. The thought cut through my soul. I felt physical pain subdue me. I stopped playing it safe and followed her.

With every careful step that I took, I cursed her for ruining my life.

_'It's not her fault,' _Collin said sternly.

_'Fuck off and leave me alone,' _I growled.

I was bound to her and no matter how many times I tried to run away from her, from the imprinting connection, she unconsciously kept pulling me to her. I tried to tug free several times, but her scent surrounded me; engulfing me.

I lost my cool when she spotted me. After a few minutes of staring, she tried to meet me halfway.

Was she an idiot? Didn't she have an ounce of self-preservation in her?

I growled in desperation and galloped to where she stood. The fear in her eyes angered me even more...

_'Good! Now you know the woods aren't safe.'_

Imprinting was supposed to make me feel different things, but all she made me feel was resentment, anger, and annoyance.

After a long process of interaction, she calmed down enough to let me guide her out of the woods. I didn't know where she lived. I just guided her toward my grandmother's house. It was about six miles away from where we stood. It was also getting dark, so I didn't have many options.

When we covered enough distance, we came across a stream. My imprint – girl – tumbled over and rolled in the mud. She was a klutz in legs. This is what I get for making fun of Bella Swan – the klutz queen. This girl is a walking disaster. I chuckled in irritation many times, because I needed to keep a level head.

I was glad when I sensed Sam phased. He didn't say a thing about me imprinting. He just wanted me to keep her safe suggested what I already had planned, to take her to my grandparents' house. We were a few yards away from the cabin, when I howled. Sam was closer to the house and let Grams know that I would be arriving with a guest. When he was finished, he replied to my howl, letting me know that it was okay to bring her over to the house.

'_I told Quinn about your imprint. She's thrill,"_ Sam teased.

'_Great!' _I growled at him, causing her to cower in fear.

We moved closer to the house, and when I knew she was safe, I dashed into the woods and quickly phased. It took longer than I expected to enter my house. I paced around nervously. Collin stood near the trees, hiding in the shadows.

"Go away!" I hissed with irritation.

He did as he was told and with crestfallen head, vanished into the night.

"She's gorgeous! I love that dark skin!" Grandma gushed the moment I stepped into the kitchen, "I knew you were going to find your soul mate before I died! She's so polite and kind. So perfect for you."

"Yeah, I'm ecstatic." I said tersely.

"Her name is Lennox,"

I tensed at her name. "Lennox. What a strange name," Grandma said ignoring me when I walked to the small island in the middle of the kitchen and drew up a stool. "She's taking a shower as we speak. The poor soul was so dirty... But you already know that, right?" She rambled on, as she chopped Romaine lettuce leaves. I watched her, she looked content. "I don't think she's shy. I have to say, she needs more meat on her bones. She's too skinny."

I shrugged indifferently and took an apple from a bowl. "I didn't ask for it."

The backdoor swung open and in walked Sam. He greeted my grandma and took a sit on the stool across from me. "How is she?" he asked my grandma.

"She's taking a shower. Sam, did you know my idiot grandson doesn't want his imprint."

"Really?" he said surprised. "Paul, you know we can't control who we imprint on," he knitted his brows together and shook his head. "Things just happen."

"I was perfectly fine before she fucking walked into my damn life." I grunted, biting into the apple and stared at the hallway.

"Paul Russell, watch your language!"

I shifted in my chair. "I found her in the woods alone. What an idiot! She's already trying to give me a heart attack. She was alone. Sam, no one was there to protect her. I – Just thinking about it feels like I am drowning. I don't like it one bit. I hate this... this... this... She just had to ruin everything, Sam."

Grandma stopped chopping the lettuce and turned to face me. "All the wolf's that have imprinted... they care for their imprints. Are you telling me that you don't want her, Paul?" she asked aghast.

"I didn't ask for any of this, Grams." I burst out in frustration. "Now, I'm going to be her fucking puppet. I have to be whatever she wants... me to be. She'll use me and I'm gonna have to fucking take it without complaining."

"But she is Lennox. She's your imprint." She said, putting down the knife she held in her hands. "She is part of you. No matter what-"

"Again, Grandmother, I didn't ask for any of this." I corrected her stiffly.

"She's not Rachel, sweetie," she said sympathetically. "She'll learn to love you, dear. Lennox is the exact dose that your heart needs. Just give it time. You'll eventually see that the world knows what it's doing. Trust me on this one, Paul. I'm always right."

"Fuck the world," I frowned at her comment and ate most of the apple.

"Paul Russell," Grandma reprimanded. "You know I don't tolerate foul language in my house."

"Sorry," I said, feeling like a child in her presence.

"Lennox, my imprint," I ground out, "is not wanted. I never wanted to imprint. She was forced on me by some sick bastard that's somewhere laughing at me! I can already see it! She's going to make my life a living hell."

"I think you need to come to terms with this on your own," Sam said disgusted by my actions. "Denying her is like denying your own heart and soul. It's selfish. I hope that you don't always act so pigheaded, Paul."

I watched as he got up and walked to my grandma and bid her a quick goodbye. The moment he stepped out, Lennox, my imprint, had finished showering. I growled inwardly. I didn't want to refer to her as my imprint. I didn't want to see her, either. Okay, who was I lying to? I needed to see her.

"She is staying for dinner," Grandma said, resuming her activities in the kitchen. "You aren't invited, Paul."

A few moments later, she stepped out of the bathroom. I threw what was left of the apple into the trashcan and braced myself for the storm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: Here is the newest chapter. I hope that you like it. Please, review and be kind, please. Thank you!

* * *

**Not What You Expect**

I was in deep shit. Forget being grounded for a day or two. I was going to be grounded for life. I'd lost my stepdad's ATV. He was going to have a heart attack- his hard earned money gone down the drain! And to top it all off, the stupid wolf steered me in the wrong direction.

It was supposed to take me home, but it ended up guiding me through the most ungodly places I've ever been. My new hiking boots were covered in mud and heavier than ever. My long sleeve shirt and jacket were completely drenched, since we had to cross several streams. My pants felt stiff from the caked on mud. I fell several times and the last time I did, I rolled into a cold, muck-filled puddle. It was so dark and cloudy that I could barely see the stars on the sky.

The creature – wolf – inched slowly to me, and slowly pulled me up by the straps of my hiking bag. I swear that it laughed at me as it carried me off several yards. It made a strange chuckling sound, but came out like high pitch growl.

"Stupid bear-wolf," I muttered under my breath whenever I heard its strange laughter.

When it finally let me go, it continued moving. I tried to keep up, but I wasn't the fittest person. We continued trekking and stopped a few times until I could catch my breath. My lungs were burning from all the walking. My eyes couldn't see anything in the dark. I ended up grabbing a fistful of the fur around its neck because I continuously tripped on the rocky path.

We finally made it near a house when the wolf shook its head and I let go of the fur and let my hand drop.

We stood a few yards from the house. "Where are we?" I asked.

The wolf moved ahead of me and raised its massive head and howled into the night.

"You could've warned a girl." I whined, rubbed my ears. "That was so loud."

It made a low rumbling noise and snarled at me. As mesmerizing as it was, the animal provoked fear in me. It could easily rip me to pieces. My thoughts were interrupted, when the wolf's howls were greeted by a distant holler. The creature howled again and this time I covered my ears. The stupid wolf started moving, and gently shoved me with its head toward the direction of the cabin-style house.

"I get it! I'm moving!" I said irritated.

We walked in comfortable silence down the slope, and stopped a few meters away from the house. Thankfully, the flood lights came on with our movements. It was good to know where I was stepping. I stopped, trying to catch my second wind.

"Hold on," I said between breaths.

The wolf halted and moved behind me, causing me to twirl around. He sat on his hind legs and lowered his head to me, until we were eye level. Our eyes locked and I gnawed the inside of my cheeks. Fear and excitement crept through me. His eyes were a gorgeous hazel color; a mixture of yellow honey, golden brown, and mossy green. They seemed to light up like torches under the bright light of the bulb.

I tried to touch him, but he moved back and gave out a warning snarled. "Fine, I won't touch you." I shrugged and forced myself to look away. "You are very bossy!" I told him.

The creature stood up to its majestic height and emitted a low rumbling sound, as it ambled in front of me. He motioned the backdoor with his muzzle and very carefully bit the straps of my hiking pack and pulled me toward the house. I stood by the cabin, afraid to move, think, or breathe. The large wolf sauntered to my side and nuzzled my cheek with his muzzle.

"So, you want me to go in there?" It bobbed its massive head." He replied with a low growl and gently pushed me closer to the door. "I get it! You want me to knock." I knocked several times, but no one answered. I spun around and sighed. "There's no one... here," I looked around and froze when I noticed that my wolf was gone. "Stupid wolf..." I muttered.

Suddenly several howls filled the night. I shuddered and cursed repeatedly under my breath as I tried to control myself before I started hyperventilating. My legs gave in and I fell just as the door swung open.

"Oh, my," An elder woman with gray hair said alarmed and laboriously knelt beside me.

"I'm sorry to knock on your door so late at night," I apologized.

She smiled down at me and pushed a strand of her gray hair away from her face. "It's fine. How can I help you, dear?"

I was startled by her kindness. She was the opposite of my mother. "Can I use your phone? The battery of my cellphone died searching for a signal!" I explained.

"Yes, of course. You must be cold. Why don't you come inside?" She touched my hand and searched my face with her dark eyes. "Here, let me help you get up," she kindly offered.

"Thank you," I stood up and walked beside her.

"Are you hurt? Are there others with you?" she asked, glancing outside.

"No, I'm fine and I'm alone." I nodded, scuttling on my feet. "I'm sorry that I knocked on your door so late. I- I, well, you see, I got lost and walked here and... I was wondering if, well – I could use your phone."

"Come on inside," the woman said. "You can tell me all about your adventure on how you got lost."

I followed her into the small living room, gingerly placing my dirty shoes and hiking pack on the 'welcome' mat. She motioned me to sit, but I didn't. I was afraid that I would've ruined her neat sofa. She disappeared out of the room and came back with a towel and dried clothes.

"The bathroom is down the hall to your right. You can take a shower. Here is a clean towel and some of my grandson's clothes. I wish I had something in your size, darling." She smiled sympathetically.

"Um, thank you this will be fine," I said nervously. "My name is Lennox."

"Lennox? What a strange name," she said, arching a perfect brow. "I like it." She grinned after mulling over my name. She introduced herself as Quinn Russell. "When you are done showering, meet me in the kitchen. I'll warm you some tea and fix you something to eat."

"You don't have to, Mrs. Russell," I said mortified.

"Quinn," she corrected.

"Quinn," I paused, "thank you-"

"You are welcome," she smiled. "Tea would be splendid."

"I'll also make you something quick for dinner!" Quinn said and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Have you eaten?"

"I ate earlier,"

"Then you'll eat again," She grinned.

I was too exhausted to argue with her. Before I left to take a shower, I thanked her again. I found the bathroom, locked the door, and grimaced at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was covered in mud, dried twigs, and leaves. I took a look around and sighed tiredly. What a pity! I was going to make a mess on Quinn's beautiful tiles. I took the quickest, yet daunting shower of my life in record time. I shampooed my hair several times to remove the dirt and gunk. I washed myself with a shitload of soap; when all the mud was off me, I stepped out of the shower.

I dried myself off and wrapped my hair in a towel before I put on the clothes that Quinn graciously lent me. They were large on me, and felt so comfortable. I cleaned the mess I made. When I completed cleaning the bathroom, I stepped out and headed to the kitchen.

"Really, Paul? She is refreshing! How can you say that you don't want her?" I heard Quinn say before I stepped in to the kitchen.

"Grandma, hush," a deep, masculine voice said.

I entered the kitchen and took a step back when I saw him. My pulse hitched, my arms went limp, dropping the muddy clothes on the floor, and I held my breath.

"Uh, I'm sorry," I mumbled humiliated, gathering the clothes off the floor and looking up from under my eyelashes. "I didn't know you weren't alone, Quinn."

Next to Quinn stood a tall, dark, handsome man. He was colossal, making the room feel small. He had to be around six-feet-five or more and, two hundred and sixty pounds of hard, lean, and powerful muscles. I know it's rude to stare, but that's all I could do. I had to make sure he was real. He was perfect. Everything about his body was perfection. I craned my neck up to stare at his face. I was speechless as I studied his features, strong jaw, and perfect cheekbones and chiseled chin.

In all my sixteen –almost seventeen – years, I've never seen such a good-looking man. His dark, chin-length hair, hazel eyes, and Greek god-like sculpted body put any man to shame. His full lips tempted me. He made my blood stir within me. The longer I stared into his eyes, the worse the sensation of belonging became.

_He is like sex in a bottle,_ I thought enthralled. Not that I knew about sex. I was still a virgin... but if he asked...

I drew back and clutched tightly to my dirty clothes.

"Ahem," Quinn cleared her throat.

"I'm a klutz," I muttered sheepishly.

"Dear, come inside, please." Quinn motioned me into the kitchen.

I took a step forward, but stopped, the man was blocking my path. He looked at me disapprovingly and I felt like crying. Suddenly, I felt so out of place; so small. I didn't belong in his life. He was probably sued to gorgeous females. I wasn't pretty. I was short, five-feet-four. I probably weight one twenty five dripping wet. My hair was too curly and frizzy and barely fell down the middle of my back, unless I straighten it. I have non-impressive eyes and facial features. I'm just an ordinary girl and he was - gorgeous, handsome, and so forbidden.

"I lent her some of your clothes," Quinn said filling the strange silent that loomed over us. "You don't mind, right?"

"No," he said through clenched teeth. "Can I go now? I have things to do..."

"They are a bit too big," I said, inspecting myself, "but so comfortable. Thank you for letting me borrow them."

"Yeah, whatever," he said broodingly, crossing his arms over his chest and looked away. "Look, I've got to get going."

"My name is Lennox," I blurted out. "What's your name?" I asked, my voice laced with desperation. Look at me, my heart begged.

"Paul," he grimaced, finally looking down at me.

"Nice to meet you," I said and put the bunched up clothes under my left arm and wiped my hand clean over my baggy shorts. Paul looked at my hand and hesitated for a second before he took it. "I-I got lost in the woods," I said, as I shook his hand, while looking up at him. "Your grandma was kind enough to open the door for me."

"Yeah, so I've heard," he said, not stopping me from my shake-hand-madness. "Can you let go of my hand? It's kinda weird."

"Ah, yeah, sorry," I said mortified and quickly let my hand fall to my side. "I get a little overboard at times." I said nervously, taking a few steps back.

"Can I go now?" he turned to his grandmother and waited for her reply. "I left Seth doing patrol for me."

"You can go," Quinn snapped at him and then turn and smiled. "I made you some fresh lemon tea, Lennox." Quinn began and cleaned her hands on the dish rag that hung from the fridge handles. "I also made some chicken sandwich. You are welcome to dig in, child."

"Ah, thanks," I said, my gaze locked on Paul.

"When you are done eating, you can use the phone to call your parents."

"Thank you!"

"I'm leaving." Paul hissed annoyed.

"Then leave, Paul," Quinn replied nonchalantly, ignoring her grandson. Quinn served me a glass of fresh lemon tea and chicken sandwich and cut it into small pieces. "Excuse my grandson. He tends to be a bit rude at times."

"It's fine," I forced a smile.

"Here is your food," she said, placing a glass of lemon tea and a plate on the table. "Take a seat and eat. Enjoy your meal."

Paul sauntered over to me and extended his hand. "What?" I asked confused.

"Give me your dirty clothes," he demanded irritatingly. "I'm going to wash them."

"I thought you were leaving," Quinn said coolly and poured herself a glass of tea.

"Thanks," I said uneasily as I handed him my dirty clothes.

"Sit," he ordered.

"I'm not a dog that you can boss around. I can pull my own chair out," I bit back at him and pulled out my chair. "See! Very easy. You don't have to pretend that you like me." I muttered, as I glanced up at him.

"You can always leave if you don't like the way I'm treating you," he said arrogantly. "The door is that way!"

"Paul Russell!" Quinn said offended. "How dare you speak to her that way?" she barked.

"Well, fine," I stood up, gulped half of my tea, and turned to Quinn. "Thank you for the shower and the tea. I'll return these clothes tomorrow or another day... depending on how long I'm grounded." I said, forcing a wide, toothy smiled and then turned to Paul. "I hope that you choke on something, asshole!" I grounded out and stalked out swiftly without glancing back.

I heard Quinn calling out my name, but my pride clouded my judgment and good manners. I was blinded by anger as I stomped to the living room, picked up my muddy hiker pack, slung the straps over my shoulders, picked up and dirty shoes and stormed out of the house. Screw Paul Russell!


	5. Chapter 5

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: I hope that you like it! Please, read and review!

* * *

**Spitfire**

It angered the shit out of me that she looked at me that way - like she was so helpless. She batted those pretty eyelashes at me and I wonder how the hell I didn't melt. I mean, why did she have to be so pretty? Why didn't I imprint on someone else? Lennox looked fragile, delicate and I was scared to even touch her. She looked like she could easily break. If I was going to be committed to someone for the rest of my life, why couldn't it have been someone that was strong-willed and that could hold her own against me? I still don't understand the reason why we imprint. Sam has this stupid theory. According to him we imprint to become stronger. I think it's ridiculous. How can your soul mate make you better? Stronger? I was already strong, and definitely better than I was before.

My imprint couldn't teach me anything new. Lennox was so small and fidgety, that I could easily kill her with a glance or snap her in two with a simple hug. I really don't like helpless girls. They irked me and I had a feeling that Lennox was that type of girl. I always imagined imprinting on someone that was strong-willed and independent.

"Sit," I ordered her and I was surprised when she harrumphed and snapped.

"I'm not a dog that you can boss around. I can pull my own chair out," she grounded out and pulled out a chair. "See! Very easy." She said in a condescending tone as she sat down. "You don't have to pretend that you like me." she mumbled and stared lividly at me.

"You can always leave if you don't like the way I'm treating you," I said annoyed. "The door is that way!"

"Paul Russell!" Grandma hissed aghast. "How dare you speak to her that way?" she barked.

"Well, fine," Lennox stood up, grabbed her glass, and downed half of her tea before excusing herself. "Thank you for the shower and the tea. I'll return these clothes tomorrow or another day... depending on how long I'm grounded." She said in the sweetest tone and smiled politely at my grandmother. Lennox then turned to me and my heart ached when I saw the humiliation displayed on her face. "I hope that you choke on something, asshole!"

She stormed out of the room. I heard her stomp angrily down the hallway and into the living room. I found myself counting to ten. I couldn't let her wander in the darkness of the night, unprotected, and without me.

"You better fix this, Paul!" Grandma said angrily.

"I am!" I said, raising my hands in defeat.

"You go out there and you either bring her back here," she said, pausing when she heard the front door slamming and pointed at the hallway with her index finger. "Or you make sure she gets home safely. Got it?"

"Argh! Fine! Fine!" I growled and ran out of the kitchen.

It didn't take long to catch up to her. Within minutes, I caught up with her. I could see the outline of her slender backside. Lennox looked back, but didn't see me. She continued to grumble; kicking loses gravel as she walked down the unpaved road.

Her stride became faster, when she sensed that she was being followed. Her reaction bothered me. I wasn't going to harm her. Didn't the fucking imprinting connection let her know that I was near or that I would never – intentionally – physically harm her?

"Go away, Paul Russell! I know it's you. I can sense your douchiness. You are such a stupid idiotic jerk!" she shouted, answering my previous question. I smirked. Her reaction was amusing. She knew that it was me trailing after her, but that didn't stop her from accelerating her step.

"Slow down," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Go away, idiot!" she hissed and walked faster. "I wish you... you would choke on something!" she continued ranting. "What's your problem? You don't know me. I definitely don't know you. Why do you have to be such a dick?"

"You should slow down. You could get hurt. Idiots speed down this street."

"Go away," she said exasperated. "I can take care of myself."

I walked behind her. A few cars speed down the street, and thankfully, she moved closer to the edge of the street. "Slow down," I shouted at her.

She harrumphed again and tightened the straps of her hiking pack and started sprinting. Thankfully, we made a left turn, where the street lamps lit the road and she seemed a bit more relaxed. The street was deserted, with the exception of raccoons and cats digging in the trash cans. She slowed down and shuddered when the night breeze blew softly. I became aware that she was only wearing a thin tee shirt and shorts in the middle of September. I became angry with myself. I was the worst person in the world. I began to imagine every horrible scenario. I moved closer to her. Perhaps, the heat from my body would keep her somewhat warm. But then again, what if Lennox got sick because of my ineptitude? What if she died and I never got to know her? How would I live knowing that I caused such harm to a defenseless girl?

"Wait up! Wait up!" I said and stumble against her, when abruptly halted.

"What? What do you w-want?" she said breathlessly and got on her haunches and took a deep breath. "Why are you following me? You aren't done humiliating me? It wasn't enough to practically insult me in front of Quinn... your... grandmother?" she said drawing deep breaths between words.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly and sauntered to her side.

"I'm peachy!" she said sarcastically. "I'm having a wonderful time and it's all thanks to you."

"Look," I began, but she got up and began walking again, leaving me standing with the words between my lips.

"Don't follow me." she said, inhaling several times. "I do not want to hear what you have to say. I do not need your company, either." She said haughtily and waved a dismissing hand over her shoulder.

I trekked behind her, making sure that our surroundings were safe. I was starting to worry. Lennox seemed to be fighting for air. She stopped several times and coughed loudly, but then continued moving forward. She didn't bother to look back at me. After five minutes, it began to bother me when she didn't acknowledge me.

"Go away," she said with a sighed and stopped. She took off her hiking pack and placed it on the ground, rummaging around for something.

"What are you doing?" I asked, staring inquisitively at her.

"None of your business," she grumbled and pulled out an inhaler.

"You are asthmatic?" I asked.

"Yes, smarty pants!" she shrugged and used her inhaler.

My muddled brain suddenly registered all the times she had to stop to catch her breath. I felt like the biggest idiot. "Are you fucking crazy? I have to get you home!" I said and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

"You are hurting me," she sighed annoyed. "Can you let me go?"

"No!" I said harshly. "You aren't supposed to be walking outside with a thin shirt and shorts and without a coat! Your hair is wet and you can-"

"Shut up," she said tiredly and placed her inhaler in her mouth and puffed. "You are so strange." she said after she finished inhaling. "It's your fault that I'm out like this in the middle of the night."

"I know,"

"You are the one that made me leave-"

"Do you feel better?" I asked worriedly as I looked down at her.

"Yes, I'm great." she snapped.

"Be honest,"

"I'm fine. Can you let me go now?"

"I'm taking you back to my house,"

"No," she said, jerking her arm away. "I'm not going back. You made sure I knew my place in your house." She said offended. "I felt humiliated! I don't need that type of treatment."

"I'm sorry," I said, touching her shoulder. "It's that – It's been a horrible week and then today,"

"I don't care," she said curtly and took another puff of her Albuterol inhaler. Lennox took a deep breath and continued walking. This time she took her time.

"Where are you planning on going?" I asked, falling in steps next to her.

"Home," she said as a matter-of-factly. "You should go back to yours."

"How far is your home?"

"In Forks," she said and grazed a hand over her beautiful, dark, mass of curls. "About twenty-five miles or more from here." She shrugged.

"I'll take you home," I said in an authoritative voice and gripped at her upper arm, guiding her down the road. "I lent my friend my Jeep." I explained. "We just have to stop by his house, so I can go get it."

"Whatever," she said indifferently and tried to yank her arm away from my hold. "You don't have to grab me like that."

"Yes, I do." I halted. "Give me your hiking bag," I said, pulling down one of her straps off her shoulder. "I'll carry it."

"No," she said, with a headshake.

"It's heavy,"

"No," she repeated.

"Now, listen here," I said, losing my patience.

"No." she interjected shortly. "Who do you think you are talking to?" she said crossly and pushed me away from her. "You have some serious problems, Paul. I'm not your slave! I don't do whatever you demand, got it? I'm not one of your girlfriends that you can boss around."

"I don't have a girlfriend,"

"No wonder,"

Her words burned, but I let them slide. "That's not the reason," I said defensively.

"Maybe," she paused and spun around, placing a hand on her hip as she stared attentively at me, "if you were nice... you could have any girl..."

"I don't want anyone," I said shortly. "Girls are a pain in the neck."

"So you are gay? There's nothing wrong with that..." she trailed off and bit her bottom lip. "It's a waste." She said under her breath.

"I'm not gay." I said lividly.

"Good," she said, exhaling in relief. "Look, if you want something from me, ask nicely."

"Fine," I said exhaustedly and watched as she began walking away from me. "Can you wait up for me?"

"You have longer legs, try to catch up to me," she said over her shoulder.

"Fine," I grunted. "Can I carry your backpack?" I said lifting my head up to the sky and prayed that I didn't lose my temper and snap her little neck in two. I laughed at the tempting thought, but then the wolf in me growled. Like I would ever do that to her...

"Much better!" she said over her shoulder and stomped hard on the road with every step that she took. "But not good enough for me. I didn't believe you the first time. Try it again." she said teasingly.

"Do you want to drive me insane, woman?" I hissed, taking two steps to where she was.

"Don't tempt me, Russell," she spat.

"Damn," I cursed. "Can. You. Give. Me. Your. Hiking. Pack. Please?" I said in a clipped tone.

"Here, I don't care! Do me the favor!" she said aggravated and took off the backpack and threw it at me. "It's dirty, so suit yourself."

I carried the hiking pack, until we reached Jared's street. I needed to distant myself from Lennox. Her temper, those pouty lips, her brown eyes, and her body excited me. I found myself enjoying my little spitfire far too much.

"How long until we reach your friend's house?"

"A mile or less,"

"I'm so tired! All I've done today is walk," she groaned.

"Here," I said, touching her arm; a flash of heat ran down my back, causing me to shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"No," I said and gripped her arm tightly, but forced myself to relax my hold on her. It was the damn imprinting that had me acting so fucked up. Her proximity made my body react this way, I reassured myself. I blamed it on my need to protect her.

"We should slow down. I don't want you to get an asthma attack," I gritted out.

"Uh, yeah, we don't have a choice. Either way, I know that I'll get sick." Lennox shrugged. My hand still gripped at her upper arm, guiding her down the pot-filled road. We walked into the darkness, leaving the dim street lights behind us. "Can you move any closer?" she said, shifting uneasily. "We might as well be joined by the hips." She laughed nervously.

"You should duck," I told her.

"What?"

"Duck. There's a branch," I said and we ducked, avoiding a branch.

"Thanks," she said bashfully.

The night grew colder, so I moved close enough to her. I glanced at the dark haired girl beside me, the night not being a barrier to my keen vision. She was terrified of me. It bothered me. I didn't like how she recoiled in fear. I reminded myself that I needed to take her home and be done with it. Even if the spit-fire, outrageously and outspoken girl, with just the right amount of curve beside me, made my head spin.

"Why does your friend have your car?" she asked and then giggled. "I'm surprised you have a friend."

"I have many."

"I bet," she said, turning serious. "So... aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Jared's car is in the shop and he needed to take his girlfriend to the hospital." I said indifferently.

"I hope she's okay,"

"She's fine." I reassured her.

"So you have friends?" she asked surprised. "How do you treat them?"

"Ha Ha," I said sarcastically. "As a matter of fact, I have many friends. But Jared is more like a brother to me." I explained. "You probably don't understand what I mean."

"Yeah. I do." She said crestfallen. She licked her lips and moved further away from me. I still held her by the arm as we walked.

"We should be there in five or ten minutes and then I'll take you back home."

"Oh, okay..." Her head snapped up and she stopped.

"What?" I grunted.

Lennox cleared her throat. "Paul?"

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing,"

"The house is just a few blocks." I responded, she jerked her arm away and I finally let her go.

"I-"

"You?"

"Nothing,"

"Where do you live?" I asked and took her arm again and set off.

"What did you ask me?"

"Where do you live?"

The sooner we reached Jared's house, the faster I could drop her at her house and the further she would be from me. I didn't like the emotional rollercoaster. I had to keep some distance between us. Even if she was my imprint... I wasn't going to fall.

"...Corner Street in Forks," She tripped over a visible rock in our path and swore. I steadied her and added awkwardness and unobservant to the list of things I told myself I didn't like about her. "Thank you." She muttered edgily.

"'Welcome," I said. "I know where that is,"

"Oh, good..." she sighed in relief.

We traveled in silence the duration of our walk. She tripped again, so I grabbed her arm and jerked her to me. I don't know why, but I was so angry on such a deep level that I couldn't verbalize my frustration and emotions.

"Be careful, woman." I warned her softly, cursing myself when she trembled. "You are such a klutz."

We reached the lighted sidewalk and she felt more at ease. When we got to Jared's house, I rolled my eyes. Jared and Kim were still sitting on the porch kissing.

"Get a damn room, guys." I said loudly.

"Go to hell, Paul!" Jared laughed and pulled away from Kim. He glared at me when he saw Lennox standing beside me.

"Hi!" Lennox said nervously.

"Hi. Who are you?" Kim asked curiously.

"Her name is Lennox." I answered. I didn't feel like telling my friends that she was my imprint. "Can I have the keys to my Jeep?"

"Oh, sure," Jared said confused, and dug his hand in his pocket. "Here," he said, tossing the keys at mid. I caught them in mid-air and turned to Lennox. "Let's go."

She followed me to where my Jeep was parked. I unlocked the Jeep and opened the door for her. She looked surprised, but thanked me as she got inside. It didn't take me long to climb in and turn on the engine. I put the heater at full blast. It didn't take long for the Jeep cabin to feel like a sauna.

"Paul," Lennox said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" I asked, as I drove down the Forks' highway.

"I know that I am not the perfect or the easiest person to get along with," she paused and I whipped my head to look at her, waiting or her to finish her sentence. "But, thank you for making the effort to help me."

"It's fine. I didn't do it out of my own volition," I lied. "Grams made me go after you."

"Oh, I see," she said sadly. "Either way... thank you." She said tiredly and leaned back against the chair. She placed a hand over her heart and took a deep breath. "Thank you." She sobbed.

Her words stabbed me in the heart. Her scent flooded my senses and for a minute my mind stalled.

"Why do you have to tease me, Lennox?" I fumed.

Lennox didn't reply. I gave her a sidelong glance and noticed her body shaking softly. Her eyes were rolled back and I knew that she wasn't okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: I hope everyone is doing well. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Emergency **

I was freaking out. I called out Lennox's name several times, but she didn't respond. Her eyes were shut and her lips were parted. She began to rub her chest, blinking back tears.

"What the hell?" I asked nervously, as I tried to touch her shoulder.

She cried and tried inhaling, trashing in her seat, gasping and coughing loudly as she touched her chest. Her breathing became laborious.

"Paul..." she whined.

"Lennox," I said alarmed. "Shit. Shit. Shit." I cussed, slamming my fist on the steering wheel. "Damn it! You are having a fucking asthma attack, aren't you?"

I gave her a sidelong glance and almost crashed against a tree.

"I can't b-breath..." she wept. "P-Paul," she painfully whispered my name.

"Hang in there," I said worriedly. "Hang in there, please." I begged.

The sound of horns and tires screeching on the pavement startled me. My Jeep was going on the wrong lane; I swerved the Jeep several times and got back to my lane, cursing as I drove maniacally. I took hold of the steering wheel and drove as fast as I could, trying hard to pay attention to the road and to my imprint. I veered several times for not paying attention. I think I made it worse for Lennox.

I have to be honest; I must've had several heart attacks on my drive down the highway. My hands were shaky; my body trembled in fear. This situation could've been prevented. I had been an ass to my imprint. I had been too much of a dick thinking how unlucky I was to have imprinted. I should've dealt with it like a man, not a dumbass. I ended up treating her like shit. My irresponsibility had put her in this position. If I had taken care of her, she wouldn't be suffering.

She closed her eyes and began to pant for air.

"Lennox, baby," I said in a low voice, and touched her thigh. "You have to open your eyes, sweetie. C'mon, open your eyes for me. Let me see those pretty brown eyes."

I touched her upper arm and slightly shook her, but she didn't move. She didn't speak, but continuously gasped for air. I knew that she was in trouble. Terror suffused me. I've never encountered someone having an asthma attack. In theory, I knew what to do. I used to work as a Lifeguard and I remember reading about how remain calm while handling an asthma attack. But this was the reality; all I learned had been completely forgotten. I panicked.

"Look at me, Lennox," I ordered. Lennox's eyes opened wide, as she fought back tears. "That's it! Let me see those gorgeous brown eyes, beautiful." I said nervously, forcing a smile. "Stay focused on me!"

"P-Paul," She placed one hand on my forearm. "It h-hurts." She wheezed, putting her free hand on her chest, and rubbed hard, as if she was trying to let air into her lungs. "I-It... hurts."

"I know, baby girl," I paused, cupping her chin with one hand. "Stay focused on me. We are going to get through this together. Just breathe, please."

She shook her head and whined. "C'mon, Lenny, breath for me, please." I said in a calmed voice.

Just watching Lennox writhe in pain had me clutching the steering wheel with one hand in terror. I told myself not to panic to stay calm and collected, but who was I kidding. Watching my imprint suffer was unbearable. I could feel her agony; I could sense her fear. The scent of her tears filled the Jeep's cabin.

I gave her a sidelong glance and notice how she fought for air. I wanted to carry her burden and suffer her pain. I felt so useless. I was the wrong person for her. Why didn't Seth imprint on her? He would've been a better imprinter for her. I shook my head and pushed the ludicrous thought out of my head. My thoughts weren't coherent.

_You aren't thinking straight, Paul_, I reminded myself.

My mind was muddled due to the situation. Thinking seemed useless, the fact of the matter was that she needed me; my feelings or thoughts didn't matter. Lennox was everything to me. I fought hard to stay calm. I had to remain in control.

"Uh, try to breath through your nose and exhale through your mouth," I ordered. She closed her eyes and had difficulty breathing as she sank lower in her seat.

"Lennox! Lennox!" I said loudly, when I heard a loud cracking sound. "Are you okay? Breathe for me, please." I said, looking down at the steering wheel and cursed. I'd split the bottom portion of it and I was probably going to need to replace it.

"N-No," Lennox panted, turning on her side, she gripped my shirt. The rims of her lips were turning blue. She was practically suffocating. I looked over at her and saw her pretty face stained with tears. It nearly broke my heart. "I-I can't b-breath..." she trailed off as new tears spilled from her eyes.

"I can see... I'll get you to a hospital." I gulped.

"No," she said in a low voice. "No... I- won't... m-make... it..."

"Yes, you will. You'll be fine. They'll take care of you at the hospital."

"No," she sobbed desperately. "Now..."

"But we have to do something," I gritted. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"N-no," she pleaded and coughed. "B-breath..."

"You'll be fine." I reassured her and grabbed the steering wheel with both hands.

"P-p-promise?" she sobbed.

"Yes, baby, I promise." I whispered, passing a few vehicles. I sped down the road. "Fuck!" I hissed, when Lennox leaned forward and her gasps became louder. "We are 20 minutes from the hospital. I don't know if –" I paused and raked my fingers through my hair. "Think, damn it, Paul, think!"

Lennox opened her eyes and stared helplessly at me. "Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you," I said nervously, pulling to the side of the road and parked my Jeep.

I looked over at her and she gave me a strained smile. I touched her cheeks; her skin was clammy and cold. I looked down at her and noticed the pressure marks on her neck from the seatbelt.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," I hissed. "I'm going to remove the seatbelt."

She pointed down at her lap and tried to inhale. The seatbelt was digging into her waist. I unbuckled her seatbelt and cupped her face in my hands. She began crying; her eyes regarded me with the saddest expression I have ever seen. My soul ached for her.

"You're going to be fine," I promised. She nodded miserably. "You're going to be fine. I'm gonna take good care of you."

I kissed her forehead, and clambered out of the Jeep. I traipsed around the vehicle and rushed to the other side of the Jeep. I opened the door and was surprised when she grabbed my shirt.

"I know that we need to get you to a hospital. They'll know what to do." I said seriously, but she shook her head. "Fine. I-I ... Where's your inhaler, Len?" I stammered, gazing at her with concern.

Lennox shifted in her seat and pointed over her shoulder and tried to take a deep breath of air. "Is it in your hiking bag?"

She nodded.

"Okay," I opened the back door and settled her hiking pack on the backseat. I unzipped the bag and rummaged through her belongings.

"Great!" I muttered under my breath. "I can't fucking find it," I shouted angrily and grabbed the bag and threw her stuff on the backseat. Lennox jumped in her seat, startled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I raked my hand over my face in exasperation and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was wasting precious time. I looked over at her and my stomach churned. I needed to find that piece of shit inhaler pump. I drew a deep breath and frantically resumed my search for the damn inhaler. I went through all the goddamn pockets of her hiking pack, over and over again. I finally found it the stupid thing. It was stuck between her cellphone and her keys.

"I found it," I said, almost kneeling on the floor to praise the Lord Almighty.

I went to her and propped her up, gently placing a hand on her nape and settled the inhaler's mouthpiece between her lips.

"Okay, I'm going to administer a puff on the count of three. You need to synchronize your breathing with the puff of the inhaler, sweetie, got it?"

She nodded again.

I depressed the upper portion of the canister and she breathed in at the same time that I pumped the medicine. Lennox looked paled under the dim light that poured inside the Jeep from the street lamps. Her vitals were decreasing. Her damp hair draped over her shoulder and she seized my shirt and pulled me closer.

"A-again," she demanded in a raspy voice.

I nodded, letting her take the inhaler out of my hand and puffed the medicine again. She waited a few second and her breathing began to slowly regulate. I traced lazy circles on her back, encouraging her to continue breathing. Several minutes later, her vitals began to stabilize, but I was still worried.

"How are you feeling?" I asked concerned.

"Better," she whispered, looking down at her lap.

"I'm glad. I'm still taking you to the hospital," I said, closing the back door and turning to face her. "I don't care if you protest. I'm taking you to the fucking hospital." I said furiously.

"'Kay," Lennox nodded and began to cry. I tilted my head back and inhaled, frustrated.

"Don't cry."

"I-" she gulped. "Sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she confessed.

I sighed tiredly, placing my hand on her shoulder, I looked down at her. "Don't be sorry. I shouldn't..." I exhaled loudly and placed my arms around her and brought her frail body to mine. She wound her arms around my waist and wept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: I hope everyone is doing well. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Vulnerable**

The ride to the hospital was a bit slower, or at least, it felt slow to me. I tried not to worry Paul. He was so nervous. I didn't want to aggravate the situation any further. My chest continued to hurt. My lungs felt like someone was jamming a knife into them repeatedly.

"You're still with me, right?"

"Yes," I said softly, as I rubbed my chest, trying to relieve some of the pressure off my chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Len, I'm fine," he said solemnly and tightened his hold on my hand. "You need not worry about me. I'm doing well. Just worry about yourself."

When we arrived to the hospital, Paul parked his Jeep and carried me inside. He knew the triage nurse. She was the one that kindly admitted me into the ER. I was a little out of it, but I knew that I was rushed to the back of the ER and put in a small room, that I had to share with someone else.

Paul rolled the curtains, which provided us with some privacy. He pulled the chair beside my hospital bed and together we waited for the nurse to return. A little later, Nurse Clearwater came back with instructions to place me on oxygen and an IV that provided me with some powerful medicine. I was also hooked to a machine that monitored my vital signs, a while later, the medicines started to kick in.

A few minutes rolled by when the attending physician, Dr. Cullen, came in to see me. He asked me a few questions about how in control was my asthma and about my inhaler. He listened to my lungs, checked my vitals, prescribed some medicine, and informed me that he would be contacting my parents.

"Yeah, sure," I said tiredly, closing my eyes. "Can I sleep for a little while," I yawned.

"Sure, Lenny," Paul said, tightening his hold on my hand. "You need the rest."

"She's going to be fine, Paul," Dr. Cullen said to Paul, as he gently patted his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about a thing. You were successful in getting her asthma in control." He commended Paul.

"You did, Paul. You saved me." I said gratefully. "Thanks."

"Are you done, Dr. Cullen?" Paul gritted.

"Yes, I am," Dr. Cullen smiled politely.

I looked over to where Paul sat down and noticed that he was tense around the doctor. I chucked it to the fact that he'd been through a rough night, but throughout the night, I noticed how discourteous Paul's replies where to Dr. Cullen questions. I knew two things were for sure; Paul wasn't the friendliest person in the planet and that there was some animosity between those two.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as I rolled to my side when Dr. Cullen finished examining my vitals for the seventeenth time that night and left the area.

"I'm fine," Paul shrugged and pulled out his cell phone out of his pocket. "Go to sleep. You had a rough night, Lennox."

"So did you," I said childishly.

Paul started messing with his cell phone and inhaled deeply. "I'm not the one that had an asthma attack. I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed," he said indifferently.

"Um, you don't like him?" I asked a few minutes later, when I was sure that Dr. Cullen was far away from the room.

"Whom don't I like?" Paul said, putting down his phone.

"Dr. Cullen," I said annoyed. "Is he not a good doctor?" I asked confused.

"Nah," Paul said, shrugging indifferently. "Cullen is probably the only good doctor Forks Memorial Hospital has."

"So... why are you so rude to him?"

"Dr. Cullen is a good doctor, but," Paul paused. "End of the discussion." He said with finality.

"But- we haven't even begun the conversation,"

"I'm ending it here. End of the discussion," he said annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are so irritating!"

"Go to sleep and get some rest. I'll stay with you until your parents come for you."

"Then you're in for a rude awakening! You're going to be here all night," I rolled my eyes irritated.

"Then I'll stay with you until you don't need me anymore," he shrugged and continued to play with his phone.

"Okay. Thank you," I nodded confused. I was curious about his acrimonious attitude toward the doctor, but apparently that was the end of our conversation... For now! One thing I was good at was being persistent.

"Stop staring at me," Paul said, without staring at me.

"I'm not staring at you,"

"Whatever, kid," he chuckled.

I rested my head on the pillow and continued to stare at him. How could I not? I've never seen perfection up so close. He was tall; taller than anyone I've ever met. His shoulders were broad. His arms and abs were rippling with muscles. His jeans hung tightly against strong thighs. His hair was cropped short, with long fringes that cover his precious eyes.

I turned on my back and stared at the popcorn ceiling and absentmindedly stroke my chest. My lungs still ached and my chest and throat felt like they were on fire, but I didn't want to alarm Paul anymore. I'd put him through hell that night. I don't know how long I stared at the ceiling. I was startled by the sudden movement Paul made.

"Sorry," he sighed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You look tired," I said.

"I am,"

"Come here," I said, scooting over to one side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I know the bed is small," I shrugged, and touched the IV on the back of my hand. "But you can lay here next to me. It's better than that chair."

"I don't think that's right or a good idea," he said, shaking his head. "You need to rest. I can easily go and sleep in the waiting room."

"No, no, don't go, please," I begged and tried to grab his hand. "Stay with me, Paul, please."

I felt like if he left, I would be losing part of my heart. I know that it doesn't make sense, but back then, many things didn't make sense.

"Fine, but only until you fall asleep," he grunted and walked around the bed.

"That's fine,"

Paul climbed on the bed, lowering himself to the mattress; he slipped beneath the covers next to me. He made the bed feel small, but when the heat of his body covered me, it felt just right. I turned on my side, giving him plenty of space on the bed. He rested his head on the pillow and I hesitantly began to play with his hair. He didn't protest or complained. He looked exhausted, but offered me a small smile. My heart began to accelerate. I stared in awe at his beautiful face.

"Go to sleep," he murmured in my ear, sending chills up and down my back. "You must be tired from earlier. Turn around," he ordered, "the hand with the IV must be bothering you in this position."

"I was playing with your hair." I whined.

"You can do that another day," he said.

"Like you would let me," I groaned as I turned on my side. It was true, this position was better for my hand. I didn't have to stretch my arm so much to cause the IV to shift.

Paul adjusted the covers and spooned up behind me. His hard body pressed against mine, one arm tucked around me, clutching me near my chest. His wrist brushed against my breast. I looked down at his hand in the dimmed room and felt my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment.

"Are you okay? Your heart beats have skyrocket." His breath tickled the back of my neck.

For a single moment, I forgot to breathe. Paul's large frame was on the bed next to me. "I'm fine. It must be the medicine kicking in," I lied.

Paul yawned and cuddled closer. "If you need anything let me know, please."

"Okay," I nodded. "Good night."

"Good night, Lennox."

I've never been this close to a man. Every fiber of my body was aware of his presence. Every inch of his body was pressed against my back. I should be alarmed, but it felt so right... so exceptionally right!

"Paul?"

"Hmm?" He sounded half asleep.

"You can rest your head on the pillow next to me, too." I said softly, turning on my side again to face him. Paul opened one hazel eye and stared at me. He scooted a bit closer, leaned up on one elbow and stared down at me.

"What's on your mind, Len?" he sighed tiredly.

"Why were you so mad at me when we first met?"

"I don't know," he said, lowering his head on the pillow. "Something happened today and I guess... I took it out on you..."

"I hope that you can resolve it,"

"I hope so, too,"

"Paul?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for today," I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what I would've done without your help."

"You don't have to thank me, Lennox."

"I do. I'm grateful that you were there,"

"I'm the one that made you leave my house in a cold night and with wet hair," he said remorsefully.

"Don't think like that, Paul. I'm always going to be thankful to you for saving my life. I owe you one," I smiled. "Why can't you just say 'you are welcome, Lennox'?"

"You are welcome, Lennox," he said, brushing my hair away from my forehead. He gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek and signaled me to go to sleep. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams to you, too," I said, closing my eyes. Paul's gentle caress on my upper arm was soothing. I fell into a deep slumber. Morning came too soon. I was angry when I woke up and didn't find Paul next to me. I began to cry for no apparent reason.

"Where the hell did you go?" I sat up on the hospital bed and cried.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Paul said, as he walked into the room, holding two cups of hot chocolate. "I just went to check on my grandparents and then went to the cafeteria to buy us something to drink. I stayed with you all night. I was hungry when I woke up. I came back as soon as I could."

"You did?" I sobbed nervously. "I woke up and I was alone. I thought that- I thought..."

"No, no, I was just gone for a few minutes," he said soothingly and settled the two Styrofoam cups on the night table beside the bed. He sat next to me and took my hand in his. "Calm down. Breathe slowly, woman."

"Sorry. I'm so sorry... H-how is your grandpa? D-did they operate on h-him?" I hiccupped, recalling what Quinn had said last night.

"No, the operation isn't schedule until ten in the morning,"

"Oh," I said, as I looked over at the wall clock. "It's only seven,"

"Yeah," Paul nodded and wiped away my tears. "Calm down, kid. You aren't alone."

I managed to embrace Paul. I needed to feel his arms around me. He pressed me tightly to him and after a few minutes of reassurance, I had calmed down. I never cried for no reason, but I felt miserable, and finding myself alone in a strange place, was enough to cause me to cry. I felt vulnerable around Paul. No matter how strong I wanted to act around him, I felt like he could see straight through me. We talked for a little while longer. Just like he'd said, Paul stayed with me most of the night and the morning. My parents never showed up to pick me up. This wasn't the first time, so I didn't dwell too much on it. When I was finally released from the hospital, Paul drove me home. I didn't want to leave his side. I didn't want to return to my old existence.

"Well," I said, looking at my house from the window, "I should go inside," I told Paul. "You probably have to be back to the hospital..."

"Yeah," he played with the steering wheel. "Um, take care of yourself."

"I will. You do the same, too," I said shyly. "I'll see you around?"

"Sure," he smiled, raking his fingers through his hair. "I- um – should get going."

"Oh, yes, I didn't mean to keep you for an entire night. But I'm glad that you were with me. I'll be praying for your grandfather's surgery. I hope he gets better soon."

"Thanks. Take care of yourself. Remember to go to the pharmacy and get your medicine. Dr. Cullen said that the new medicine will help you control better your asthma."

"Yeah, I will. Be safe. Drive careful." I said dejectedly, as I opened the passenger's side door and clamber out of his Jeep. Reluctantly, I grabbed my hiking pack and closed the door. "It's going to rain, so don't get wet." I said awkwardly.

"I'll be fine," he chuckled lowly. "You take care now."

"Yeah, well, um, bye," I waved and started ambling toward the house. For the fist time in my life, I feared being alone. I'd found solace in his company and I didn't want things to end this way.

"Hey. Lennox, wait!" Paul shouted from his Jeep. I dropped my hiking pack on the floor, ran as fast as I could - which wasn't fast enough - around his vehicle and hopped on the step rails of his Jeep and waited for him to roll down his window.

"Yes?" I asked expectantly, as I held my breath.

"I," he began and stared at me, "I took the liberty of writing my cell phone number in a piece of paper and dropped it in your hiking bag." He blushed. "Just in case you needed someone to talk to..."

"Really? You did?" I smiled, as I blinked back the tears.

"Yeah, I did," Paul said sheepishly.

I leaned into the window, grabbed his face in my hands and dipped my head, kissing him hard on the lips. "Thank you," I whispered, softly nipping his full bottom lip. "I know that what you did may seem trivial for others," I paused and closed my eyes, as I tried to prevent the tears from falling. "But it means the world to me, Paul."

"I know," he said, returning the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

The moment her tongue penetrated my mouth, I knew I was lost in a sea of lust, passion, and even desire. The wolf inside of me wanted to brand her; mark her as his. I had to keep a level head. I practically had to pull myself away from her. She made me feel like a horny teen – an idiot for wanting more from her. The wolf inside kept on insisting me to kiss her. It wasn't enough that her kissable lips were bruised from nipping at them, it demanded more. It urged me to continue kissing her, until I had memorized the taste of mouth.

I knew that my animalistic side would soon take over. I had to control myself, before I made any damages. I wasn't going to take from her what she wasn't ready to give me - us.

"I have to go," I said irritated at myself.

I didn't want to let her go. I wanted her so badly. I was an inch away from opening the Jeep door, pinning her against my body and the metal of the vehicle. I wanted to run my hands all over her body, until she moaned against my lips. Or until she grinded her hips against me, asking – no, demanding that I maker her mine.

I wasn't thinking straight. I was lusting after her. I wanted to do things to Lennox that were inappropriate at the time. I wanted her; I fucking, desperately needed her.

"No," she protested against my lips. "A little more, please."

"I should get goin'," I said, clearing my throat, as I gently pulled away from her. She frowned, but nodded. "My grandpa's having surgery in an hour or two."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I forgot," she said dejectedly, hopping down the rail step of the Jeep and sheepishly took a step back. "Thanks again, uh, for everything." She said and reached to grab my calloused hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I trace my thumb over the back of her hand and brought it to my lips and absentmindedly kissed it. She shuddered, and blushed.

"You should go inside," I smiled at her innocent gesture.

"I will,"

I looked up at the sky and frowned. Gray clouds covered the blue of the sky. The sun was hidden behind dense clouds filled with rain. A cold gust of wind blew and she shivered. I grunted and muttered under my breath. I was by far the worse imprinter in the La Push history. She wasn't wearing a jacket or a coat. She had on the same shirt she wore last night.

"I don't want to go inside," she said, gnawing at her lip.

I could smell the rain approaching us. "It's going to start rainin' here soon."

"Really? How do you know?" she asked, looking up at the sky. "Oh, I see."

"I told you. It's going to rain," I said, removing my hand from her grasp, "I can smell it. Get inside..." I said sternly. "You don't need to get sicker."

"Ah – yeah."

"Go get some sleep and relax. You had a hard night. You barely slept." I ordered.

"You don't have to worry about me, Paul." She touched her forearm and took another step back. Lennox glanced over at her house and narrowed her eyes. I didn't like how she backed away from the Jeep or from me.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong," she smiled and looked down at the ground. "Again, thanks for everything." Lennox said shamefacedly. "I guess I should leave."

"Um, hey," I said, tunneling my fingers through my hair. "Call me. I might get bored at the hospital."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes opening wide in hopefulness. "You want me to call you?"

"Sure,"

"Okay... When will be a good time?"

"Whenever," I shrugged.

I watched her beam. "I will,"

"Stay safe," I grinned. "I have to get going." I said, stepping on the clutch and slowly shifting into first gear. "Stay safe. Don't go in to the woods alone, ever again, got it?"

"Got it, Boss." Lennox smiled, as she moseyed in front of the Jeep. She turned briefly, blushing, she waved at me.

I watched as she picked up her hiking pack and headed down a long, unpaved driveway. I waited until she reached her house, but she stood there, not moving from the top step. I slowly drove down the dirt road, continuously staring at my rearview mirror. Something felt wrong. Something definitely was off. A strange sensation crept over me. I became worried – again, for the hundredth time since I imprinted. I felt like I was suffocating. I parked the Jeep a mile down the road, and continued to stare back at her from the rearview mirror, watching her carefully.

Lennox fumbled with her pack and tittered between going inside or staying outside in the porch. She turned to look over to where I was parked at. Her pleading eyes begged me to return to her. Desperation was written all over her face. Her hazel eyes were opened wide and in the distance I could see that she was about to start crying.

"Fuck," I cursed, shifting the Jeep into reverse.

I drove toward her house, and parked in the driveway. I unbuckled the seatbelt and was out of the vehicle. It took me a few strides to cover the distance between us.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Nothing," she said, covering her face with her hands.

"What's wrong?" I ordered. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," She shook her head and tried to force a smile.

"Don't fucking lie to me," I said sternly brushing with my thumb a few renegade tears. "Why aren't you inside?"

"I don't have the keys." She sighed.

"You don't have the keys to your house?" I asked confused. "Did you leave them at my house?"

"No,"

"Hospital?"

"No,"

"Did you lose them in the woods?"

"No. No. No." She shook her head again. "I don't have the keys to my house. Only my mother and stepdad have the house keys." She explained. "I have to wait out here," she said, flopping on the patio furniture.

"Wait for what?" I asked, sitting next to her.

Lennox quickly got up and started paced up and down the threshold that led to her house. I followed after her.

"Why aren't you answering my question?" I asked harshly. She didn't respond. "Fine. I'll leave." I said, staring grimly at her. I walked down the front steps, but she quickly yanked me back.

"I have to wait for mom," she said quietly.

I had one foot on the porch and another on the top step, when the rain began to pour.

"Until mom or Dan get here," she said annoyed.

"Are they going to be here soon?" I asked, extending my hand to catch a few drops of rain.

Lennox shook her head and smiled up at me. "No. I don't know."

The rain started to come down really hard. I took her hand and let Lennox pulled me into the porch next to her. The least I could do was wait with her.

"Where is your room?" I asked curiously, pulling her into my arms.

She nestled her cheek against my heart and wound her arms around my waist. "Upstairs," she gulped softly.

"Left or right of the house?"

"It's on the right of the house," she cooed when I ran my hand up and down her back. She leaned closer. "It's the window next to that large oak tree," she said, pointing at the right of the house with her eyes.

"Hold on a minute," I said, pulling away, but she caught my hand.

"What are you going to do?" she asked intrigued.

"Just give me a minute or two,"

"Okay," she nodded and slowly let go of me. "Just be safe."

"I will. I'll be right back," I grinned and walked into the pouring rain. The cold rain felt good. I turned around to face her and she gnawed at her bottom lip.

"Come back." She shouted over the pouring rain. "You're going to get soaked!" she laughed softly.

"I'll be fine. The rain feels good." I said and ran to the side of the house.

"You are crazy!"

"I've been told worst," I laughed. "I'm going to see if I can climb into your window and –"

"Okay," she interjected.

I scanned around the perimeter; nothing in the distance. I sauntered over to the large oak tree. The trunk was thick, with low branches that wouldn't support my weight. I walked around it and slowly began my ascend.

"Paul," Lennox cried worriedly, leaning against the banister as she looked at me. "Be carefully. I fell once and broke my arm trying to climb that oak tree."

"Everything's gonna be fine," I said nonchalantly, as I inspected the branch above me.

I yanked at it and it seemed sturdy. I climbed a bit higher, making sure that the branches were strong enough to hold me. Every now and again I would glance over to her. Her worried expression tugged at my heart. If I hadn't imprinted on her... would I have ever noticed her?

One branch cracked on my climb up. It hit the wet sod with a splashy thud. Lennox gasped. I was quick enough to grab another tree branch. Effortlessly, I climbed to her window. I tried to remove the screen, but accidentally broke it, when I managed to pull my six-feet-four frame into her room.

I finally stepped inside, water dripping off me onto the wooden floor. I took off my shoes and placed them next to the steel desk next to her bed. I stuffed my wet socks in my shoes and glanced around her room, drinking in as much of her room as I could. The room was a tiny, with a twin size bed pressed to the wall and one dresser in a corner of the room. The closet door was painted black. The room was neat and tidy. Nothing was out of place. Lennox didn't have any posters hanging on her wall. Only a single picture frame sat on top of her dresser. I walked closer and narrowed my eyes when I saw it. It was a picture of Lennox smiling next to a guy. I frowned, placing the picture facing down and continued my assessment of her room.

The place gave off the idea that Lennox rarely spent any time in her room. The thought bugged me, but I let it slide. She wasn't like the girls I'd previously dated. She was different.

I exited the room and walked down the hall. I found the staircase and headed downstairs. The first floor of the house was plainly decorated. A few pictures hung on the wall. The living room had a large screen TV, a sofa and a loveseat and no end tables. I continued walking and stopped when I caught the faint scent of beer and booze. I finally made it to the front door and unlocked the door. Lennox was distracted, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, as she rubbed her hands together to keep warm.

"Hey," I said, looking down at her.

"Hi," she blushed.

"Ready to get inside and get you warmed up? You are about to freeze out here,"

She nodded and was about to step inside when the loud ruckus of a blue Camaro distracted us. It slowed down as it reached the gravel road. I narrowed my eyes to see who was driving, but I didn't know who he was. The car made a quick U-turn and stopped a few yards away from the unpaved driveway.

"Do you know who that is?" I asked, pointing out the door.

"Oh, yeah, that's Jeremy Randall." Lennox shrugged. "He's a tool." The passenger side door burst open and a short young girl stepped out. "That's my sister Lynn. Another tool..."

Her sister, Lynn, leaned into the passenger window and was yelling at the boy that was driving. She slammed the door shut and without glancing back, she crossed the street. When she saw us, she began to run in her high heels.

"Idiot," Lennox muttered, rolling her eyes. "Don't be mad at me if she suddenly claims you as her boyfriend," she said annoyed.

I looked over Lennox shoulders and saw her sister huffing and puffing when she reached our side.

"Lennox! OMG! Good thing it's you, Lennox. I thought you were Leighton," she said breathing heavily, as she clambered the front steps.

"Yes, if it was Leighton, you would have gotten your ass beaten," Lennox said nonchalantly.

"Are you just arriving?" Lynn asked, ignoring her sister's sarcastic comment. "Is Mom here? Oh my! Who is this?" she asked, pointing at me.

"Yeah, I just got here," Lennox nodded, narrowing her eyes again. "Paul, this is Lynn. Lynn, this is Paul." She introduced us.

"Hi," Lynn said, pushing her messy bangs away from her eyes. She sized me up and smirked, licking her lips. "Are you two dating?"

"Hey, I'm here," Lennox said annoyed, snapping her fingers in front of her sister's face. "So, you, um, got here just now?"

"Um, yeah, didn't you see me get out of a car?" she said rolling her eyes at Lenny, and tried to adjust her messy hair. "I was out with some friends. Lost track of time and um, here I am. And you? Where you two here... alone?"

"Nope," I said to her.

"Why is he wet?" Lynn asked, her eyes focused on me.

"We were at the hospital. Asthma attack," I answered, pointing at Lennox.

A loud beeping sound interrupted us. "Oh, sorry. That's my phone," Lynn shrugged and opened her purse. She pulled out her cell phone and started pounding away at the screen. "Sorry. I had to text Jeremy." She said without looking at us and continued, "I was out partying and fell asleep at Jeremy's house," she shrugged again. "So, you were at the hospital?"

"Didn't he say that already?" Lennox asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess, sorry." Lynn said, looking down at her phone. "My friend Keena is texting me now," Lynn giggled at her phone and then batted her eyelashes at me. "She' so funny. Can I take a picture of you...? She won't believe that Lennox is with a hottie like you." She drawled and flipped her phone and pointed it at me.

"No, thank you," I said, digging my hands in my pocket. I turned to Lennox and took her hand. "We should go inside, Lennox. You are still sick."

Lennox nodded and moved inside. Possessively, she took my arm, linked her arm through mine, and started steering me toward the staircase.

Lynn walked behind us and cleared her throat. "So, um, you had an asthma attack? So bad... No wonder you look like shit. No offense."

Lennox inhaled deeply. "Ah, Paul, would you help me bury my sister after I'm done killing her?" she asked.

I bent my head next to Lennox ear and whispered, "Anytime."

"Lennox!" Lynn exclaimed offended.

"You know, Lynn, thank you for caring. I'm glad that I have such a caring sister. By the way, you look like a cheap whore." She said, grabbing the railing.

"Excuse me, Paul," Lynn said, moving between Lennox and I. She clutched her sister's arm and pulled Lennox to her.

"Lynn, you are hurting me," Lennox cried and pulled away. "That's the hand that had the IV."

I got between the sisters and grabbed Lennox's arm and pulled her to me. "You okay?" I asked her softly, inspecting her hand. "It's going to bruise."

"Yeah. I'm fine," Lennox nodded.

"Um, Lennox, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Lynn said apologetically. "I didn't know."

"It's fine, just," Lennox paused, "go away."

"I will as soon as you help me. Why are you so nice to her?" Lynn said, as she gave me a puzzling look. I shrugged. "Look, can you like help me, please? Mom's going to kill me if she finds out that I was out partying with Jeremy. You know how she hates him."

"He's an ass. He treats you like shit, Lynn." Lennox said and shrugged, as she moved closer to me and we started going up the steps.

"I love him," Lynn protested, causing me to snort at her stupid reply. "What's so funny, Paul?"

"Nothing. I remembered a joke," I said coolly.

"Can we talk later?" Len asked, turning around.

"No! Now! Mom should be back at home in an hour or so. You know how... um," she trailed off and looked guiltily at me, "she can be a bit... Can you help me with Mom, please?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. You are the smart sister. Can't you guess?" she laughed nervously.

"I'm not in the mood to guess. Just tell me, so I don't have to listen to your valley girl accent..."

I coughed to prevent myself from laughing aloud and walked to the top of the stairs. The sisters continued with their conversation. They reminded me of my older sister Kessia. I watched them, my eyes drifting over to Lennox. She looked tired. I wanted to scoop her up in my arms. She looked so helpless. I sat down on the top step and waited.

"Can you like, I don't know, lie for me," Lynn said, playing with her hands.

"Why should I? You haven't done shit for me. You are always getting me in trouble," Lenny said indifferently. "Why don't you solve your own problems like the rest of us?"

"Come on! Just do me this small favor." Lynn grabbed Lennox's arm again.

"No," she replied and jerked away. "Every time I help you, I end up getting grounded."

"Wait. Wait. I know. I know what to do," she inhaled anxiously. "I swear, if you cover for me, I won't tell Mom that you brought a guy into our house."

"You wouldn't?" I asked Lynn from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, she would! You are such a bitch!" Lennox scoffed at her sister.

"I swear, I'll tell her," Lynn said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know I'll do it."

"Of course, I know," Lennox snapped. "You are such a bitch! You know she'll kick me out of the house just like... she did with..." Lennox said, her voice trailing.

"Leighton? I know what I did!" Lynn said proudly. "So, are you going to help me or not?"

Lennox stomped the last few steps, and then turned to her sister. "Hmm... do I have a choice? No, of course not. Fine, I'll do whatever you want!"

"Yes! Great!" Lynn said excitedly. "Tell Mom I was at the hospital with you! Okay?"

"Whatever. It's not like she's going to believe me, anyway," Lennox sighed tiredly. "Come on, Paul." She said, clutching my wet shirt and tried pulling me up.

I stood up, glowering at Lynn and trailed after Lennox. We entered her room and I gently close the door behind us. I waited for Lennox to protest and complain about her sister behavior, but all she did was flop on her bed and quietly growled.

"Can I go to the hospital with you?" she asked. Her voice is muffled by the pillow.

"Sure, why? Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine. I just don't want to be here." she said, lifting her head and faced me. "Can you take me with you?"

I nodded and held my breath when she smiled at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: I hope that you like this chapter. I don't know why, but this is how I wanted to end the chapter.

* * *

**Sensation**

I didn't want to be home. I dreaded being in a house where I felt ignored, neglected, and practically abandoned. Paul was kind enough to invite me to go to the hospital with him. I don't know why, but I liked being around him. I felt safe – which was a feeling that I rarely felt in my life.

He drove me to the hospital. This time, I was glad that I wasn't the one receiving medical attention. We exited his Jeep and walked into the hospital.

"Lennox!" Quinn said when she saw me entering the waiting room on the second floor.

"Hi, Quinn," I said to Paul's grandmother. She pulled me into a tight hug and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Why are you here?" Quinn asked when she let go of me.

"I asked Paul to bring me here," I shrugged and looked around the room.

"Oh, come on over," she said, taking my hand in hers. "I want you to meet my friend."

Quinn Russell guided me over to an occupied seat and introduced me to the nurse that attended me last night.

"Hi, how are you?" I smiled at her and nodded. "I met you last night," I said.

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?" Nurse Clearwater asked me worriedly. "Did you get your new prescription?"

"I see that you've met Sue Clearwater," Quinn asked, arching a brow.

"Yeah. I was admitted to the hospital last night and she was the nurse that helped me," I smiled and shook Sue Clearwater's hand.

"You were at the hospital?" Quinn asked concerned and then turned to Paul. "You didn't tell me!"

"It all happened so fast, Quinn," I said defensively. "It wasn't his fault."

Sue Clearwater stood up and got between Paul and his grandmother. "It's true, Quinny. Paul practically saved her."

"He did?" Quinn asked surprised.

I nodded and smiled at Paul. "He helped me."

"You aren't still off the hook, young man," Quinn Russell said to her grandson.

Half an hour past and Sue Clearwater excused herself. She promised to come back later to check on the Russells. Little by little, friends and family began to pour in to the room. The place wasn't crowded, but there were plenty of people. According to Paul, half of the Rez was in the waiting room. Quinn was called by the doctor to go and see her husband before the surgery.

"I'll be right back," she said to Paul. "Lennox, will you be staying with us?"

"Sure," I said, taking Quinn's hand in mine.

We walked down the hall and reached her husband's room. Paul trailed after us. His expression was blank. He looked distant and pensive. I gave him space. I didn't know what else to do. Quinn continued to talk to me, but I was too distracted. My thoughts were on Paul and his grandfather.

"Do you want to go inside first?" Quinn asked her grandson. "You might want to speak to him."

"Sure," he said and walked into the room before us. Quinn followed after him and I stayed in the hallway. "Aren't you coming inside?"

"Yeah, aren't you coming inside?" Paul said, poking his head out the door.

"I didn't know that –"

"I want you here with me." he said solemnly and motioned me to follow him. I stepped in to the room and shifted on the balls of my feet. "Why don't you come inside and meet my Gramps, Lennox?" he asked, extending his hand for me to grasp.

"Okay." I gulped, nervously taking his hand in mine. "Um, are you sure? I won't be intruding?" I said nervously.

"No, you are fine. You are right where you suppose to be," he said sincerely and gave my hand a squeeze. He guided me further into the room and stopped in front of the hospital bed.

He gingerly let go of my hand and knelt beside his grandfather's bed and gently took his hand. He introduced me to his grandfather, Gerald Russell.

The man's eyes were shut closed. He looked frail being hooked to several machines that beeped continuously. I stared at his grandfather. I don't know why, but a strange thought filled my head. I had a feeling that this would be the last time that Paul got to see his grandfather.

My soul urged me to stand next to Paul. I touched his shoulders as he gently and tenderly held his grandfather's hand. It pained me to see Paul like this. He was strong, but I could sense his distress. I could feel his pain and it scared me.

"You should tell him how much you love him," I said, tracing a finger up and down the nape of Paul's neck.

"He knows that already," Paul said irritated.

"I know he does," I said, my arms falling to the side. "I didn't mean it like –"

"It's okay," Paul sighed. "He's not going to die. Gramps is though."

"It's just that I didn't get a chance... Forget it. I'll be by the door..." I said, forcing a smile.

"Give me just a few minutes," Paul said, turning his attention back to his grandfather.

I walked to the end of the room and stood by Quinn. She played with her wedding band. "He's going to be all right." She said to me. "Jerry is very dramatic," Quinn laughed, as tears streamed down her face. "He likes to scare me..."

"Jerry?"

"That's my husband's nickname," she explained.

"Oh, sorry,"

"No, you are fine." She said, touching my forearm. "He'll love you."

"You think?"

"I know so," she said, wiping her tears with a tissue she pulled out of her purse. "He always wanted Paul to meet a nice girl like you."

"Paul and I are just friends... no acquaintance,"

"Sure, you tell yourself that," Quinn grinned and patted my shoulder.

Paul began to speak in a strange and unknown dialect. "He's speaking Quileute's native dialect." Quinn whispered. "I'm not so good at it, but Jerry taught Paul. I know Paul will teach his future children. It's a tradition. We don't want our customs to die... We want it to live for years to come."

"Yeah," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Paul spoke in a low voice. He looked up at me several times and I held my breath. I silently prayed that his grandfather would recovery promptly.

Quinn began to cry, again, and I hugged her. "It's going to be all right." I lied.

"I hope so," she nodded sadly as she pulled away.

I knew in my heart of hearts that this was the last time Paul would hold his grandfather's hand. I had experience the same feeling many years ago. It was a feeling of uneasiness, dread, and emptiness.

When Paul was finished, he stood up and sauntered over to his grandmother and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. I felt like I was intruding in a private family moment. I slowly walked out to the hall and waited for them

"Why did you leave?" Paul scowled.

I shifted nervously. "I felt like I was... I just thought that I was... interrupting. Never mind."

"You want to leave?" he asked, turning his eyes to his grandfather's room.

"No. I want to stay with you. I just felt like I was crowding in there," I said pointing at the room.

"I told you," he paused, shaking his head, "You are right where you need to be."

"Thanks," I smiled at Paul. "Paul, I don't want to –" I began, but Quinn interrupted us.

"You two should go to the waiting room before it gets full with our family and friends," Quinn smiled, as she wiped a lonesome tear. "I'll stay with him, until the doctor boots me out," Quinn said softly. Her voice filled with nostalgia. "Will you be staying, Lennox?"

"Yes, if you and Paul want me to," I said self-consciously.

"We would love to have you with us," Quinn grinned. "It means so much to us, right, Pauly?"

"Yeah," Paul nodded. His eyes sparkled with an unreadable expression. I stared baffled at him. Was he staring into my heart and soul? I desperately wanted to know why Paul was able to astound me without even trying.

I gulped. "Then, I'll stay," I grinned.

Paul and I walked in awkward silence back to the waiting room. I would give him side glances, but he kept looking at the ground – again, distracted. I knew that he was worried about his grandfather, so I didn't press him. I kept my distance. We finally reached the waiting room, and I gasped when I saw how many people piled in one tiny room.

"Oh, wow." I said, followed by a long, low whistle.

"Oh, they are here! I told you the room would get full," Paul said casually and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"They?" I asked, looking over to the entrance of the room. "It's full! Are these all your family and friends?" I chuckled.

"Not all of them," Paul shrugged and walked ahead of me.

He stood under the doorframe and glanced around before he walked inside the room. He took long, elegant strides. I debated whether to run or face the throng of people in the room. I was never good with big crowds, but somehow, I felt like I could face anyone, as long as Paul was near me.

"Time to face the music," I muttered, taking a deep breath. Inhaling made my lungs burn. I had been so distracted with Paul's companionship, that I'd forgotten how tired and exhausted I felt.

"Don't over do it and you shall be fine," I told myself.

The moment I took my first step inside the waiting room, I felt all eyes on me. I cringed. I dug my hand in my pocket and held on to my inhaler.

"I'm here to be with Paul," I muttered under my breath, my hand tightening on my inhaler pump, as I walked to the back of the room to where Paul stood.

His hazel eyes regarded me with a strange expression. I managed to move quickly and stood behind him. He draped an arm over my shoulders and pulled me tightly to him.

"You okay?" he asked me, as he rested his chin on the crown of my head.

"Yeah," I lied, gazing up at him.

"Liar," he chuckled.

"It's a little overwhelming," I said.

"Yeah, sorry," Paul said, wounding his other arm around my waist. He held me close to him. His warmth enveloped me, making me forget about my worries, my burning lungs and about the world. All that matter was him. I was where I supposed to be; next to Paul.

We stood in the back of the room, holding one another for a little while. I didn't care if people were staring. Paul's arm felt safe.

I loved the feel of his lips on my cheeks and forehead. I've never felt like this before. I've always felt alone, empty, neglected and unloved. But for the first time in my sixteen years of life, I felt like I was part of something important. For some random reason, Paul felt like the missing, perfect piece that would make my pathetic life complete.

I was probably getting a little ahead of myself, but deep down, I knew that I was right. Paul felt right. He felt so right.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" A tall intimidating man said, as he came near us. He looked familiar, but I don't remember where I had seen him. He was slightly taller than Paul, but less brawny.

"Hey, bro, how are you?" Paul said, and protectively tightened his hold on me.

"I'm good. How are you holding up, Paul?" he asked Paul and tapped him hard on the shoulder.

"I'm holding up okay," Paul said, looking down at me. "Have you met Lennox?"

"I saw your im- ahem – your friend the other night," he said, staring quizzically at me.

"Lennox, this is my best friend Jared. Jared, this is Lennox."

I groaned inwardly when I had to unwind my arms from around Paul's tapered waist.

"Hi," I said through clenched teeth, and offered Jared my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you... again"

"Likewise," he smiled politely.

I returned to my previous position and rested my cheek against Paul's chest. He gently swayed me from side to side, as he carried on a conversation with Jared. I didn't listen to what they were saying. My thoughts were distant – I got carried away with the cadence of his heartbeats.

I saw Quinn Russell enter the room and she gave me a small smile and proceeded to sit with her friends. An hour passed and the room was ridiculously packed.

I began to get cold. I shuddered and Paul pulled me closer to him. "Are you okay? You are trembling," he said worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said shuddering. No matter how much I pressed my body to Paul to keep warm, I felt cold.

"Are you sure that you are okay? I s it your asthma?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, god," I said loudly when I saw Paul's grandfather standing behind the chair Quinn sat.

A cold chill ran up and down my back. Reluctantly, I let go of Paul and took a step back. Tears began to fall down my face and I knew - without an explanation I knew.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to Paul, a few seconds before the surgeon stepped into the waiting room calling Quinn's name.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: Okay, so I'll warn you, there might be more grammatical errors than what I anticipated. I tried to fix as much as possible. At the moment, I don't have a beta-reader. It sucks. Sorry. But I appreciate if you read it! This chapter took me longer than I thought... Here is the next chapter. And since I took forever, I will also post a second chapter in the same day as my way of apologizing for the delay. Please review both chapters! I would so appreciate it!

* * *

**If You Ever Need Me**

I stared baffled at her for the longest moment. Did Lennox know that something was wrong with my grandfather? I knew that she didn't see the doctor ambling down the hall, because from where we were standing, all you could see were the windows along the hallway. I don't know how she knew, but I was aware that she knew. She'd tried to tell me that I should have said good bye to my grandfather earlier. I tried to speak, but my thoughts were interrupted by my grandmother's sobs. I looked away from my imprint and glanced over at Grams. She was staring down at her shaky hands; her shoulders trembled as she silently cried.

"Paul –" Lennox took a step forward and gently touched my upper arm. She was about to speak, but I couldn't listen to anyone at the moment.

I shrugged her hand off and moved a few inches away, my eyes still settled on my grandmother. "Look..." I sighed tiredly. "Right now I can't deal with you... We can talk later. I need to watch after my grandma," I said firmly and moved passed her.

"Oh- Okay," she stuttered nervously.

I could hear grandma softly sobbing, as she looked up and gazed at the approaching doctor. Brady and Seth were on each side of Grams, Seth's massive hand rested on her shoulder, as he silently tried to comfort her. Brady and Seth exchanged quizzical glances and Jared stared attentively at Lennox.

"Come on, Grams," I said, sauntering toward her. She shook her head and I knelt in front of her seat. "We don't know what the doctor has to say. They probably came here to tell us that the surgery was a success," I sighed, glancing over my shoulder.

"No," she shook her head.

Jared's eyes met mine and I could sense his discomfort. Grams shook her head and refused to stand up.

"C'mon, let's get up," I said sternly, as I got up and looked down at her.

"He's dead," Grams whispered dejectedly as she gazed up at me with her tear-stained face.

"We don't know that," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I can feel it. It feels like I lost myself. Even Lennox knew that he was dead... I don't know how, but she knew. She must've known all along," She hiccupped, as she touched her chest. "My chest... It's like I have an empty space – a void; a hollow spot in the center of my heart and it will never be filled again."

"Don't say that, please. We don't know anything, Grams," I said trying to console her. "We need to find out first what the fuck happened, okay? Let's not jump into conclusions, got it?" I reached for her hand and gently brought her to her feet. She crashed against my chest and wept loudly, her tiny hands clung to my shirt, afraid that I would let her go.

I watched from the corner of my eyes when Len moved. She took a few steps, but hesitated, and returned to the back of the room.

"Man," Jared said, leaning closer to me, "go over there. She looks distraught." He said of Lennox. "I'll keep an eye on Quinn."

"No! I'll stay here. Grams needs me," I shook my head and held on tightly to my grandmother.

"Dude," Jared said between clenched teeth. "Lennox is your imprint... How can you – you know – fight it?"

"I don't need her. She's just a waste of my time," I said arrogantly.

"P-Pauly, you don't believe that!" Grams said aghast, as she stared wide eyed.

"Can we not talk about her at the moment?" I said angrily. "Let's find out what the doctor has to tell us, before we jump into any conclusions."

"Okay, man, whatever. Just don't fuck this thing up because you are angry..." Jared frowned and walked back to where Kim stood.

I glanced over at Lennox's forlorn figure and pressed down the need to hold her tightly in my arms. For the thousandth time in that day, I fought the urge to let my imprint consume me. This wasn't the time to be selfish. No, this was about family; sticking together. Grams and Gramps were the only people that had never walked out of my life. I couldn't turn my back on her now. I knew the feeling of being lonely. I knew how it felt to be abandoned. I didn't want my grandmother to ever experience such emotions.

"Paul, sweetheart, go to her," Grams pleaded with tears in her eyes. "I'll be fine, but she doesn't look so good. She needs you. You can see how upset she is..."

"No!" I said loudly and looked down at her. "Please, Grams, don't fight me on this one."

"But she's your imprint,"

"No! I'll stay with you!" I hissed loudly.

Everyone in the room turned to where Grams and I stood. I looked down and wrapped one arm around my grandmother's shoulder and held her steady to me. She didn't reply. She just stared out at the hall, watching the doctor. He stopped under the doorway, wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand, and scanned the room. Dr. Bradshaw took a deep breath when he saw my grandmother.

"Paul," Grams said softly, as she looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Promise me one thing, son,"

"What is it?"

"Don't lose your imprint, because you are too stubborn. Whatever happened yesterday, today or tomorrow, it was destiny's will. Don't blame her for whatever happened to your grand-"

"Grams, let's not talk about her, please," I frowned, looking over at Lennox. "I don't want to talk about her right now. All that matters at the moment is you, got it?"

"Please, just listen to me. She isn't responsible–"

"I won't speak about her anymore, but if you continue, I won't be responsible for phasing in the middle of the room," I warned her angrily.

"Pau–"

"Quinn Russell," the doctor interjected as he stepped into the room.

Another wave of silence fell over the room like a thin veil. All eyes were momentarily on us, and then everyone waited quietly for my grandmother to reply.

"It's imperative that I speak with you, Mrs. Russell," the doctor demanded as he looked over at us.

"Grams," I said, gingerly pulling away from her clutch. "You won't be alone. I promise. I'll be with you... But right now, what it's important is to find out what the doctor has to say."

"No, you stay here. I need to hear what he has to say," Grams nodded and slowly took a few steps back. "I will go... You stay here,"

"But –"

"Stay here, please," she said, digging into her purse and pulled out a few crumpled facial tissues and dabbed her eyes. "I need to look presentable." She said, brushing the tears from her face. "It's going to be fine, son. We are going to be fine." She told me and drew in a deep breath. "It will hurt and it will be hard to live without your Grandfather, but," she whispered in a broken voice, "but we are going to be fine."

"I'll be here for you – every step of the way," I reassured her. "Whenever you need me, I'll be here."

"I know, son," she said, her voice trembling. "I have many great friends to rely on, Paul. I had a husband that loved me and made my life so much better. I have you and I wouldn't change anything about my life... But you –"

"Don't go there, Grams,"

"Please, go to her... Jared is right," Grams said, as she glanced over her shoulder toward Lennox direction. "She needs you so much, too." she said, pointing at Lennox. "She feels your pain and your anger. Your soul is intertwined with hers. She won't be complete until you are by her side... She doesn't know why she feels the way she does... Why won't you sit by her and I don't know, hold her hand. It always helped me when Grandpa held my hand. Just, please, go to her..."

I looked over my grandmother's head and cringed when I saw Lennox shifting nervously and slid down the wall and onto the floor. She fussed for several seconds, drew in a deep breathe before she brought her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She did look lonely. Only Jared and Sam knew that I had imprinted. The rest were wondering what she was doing in the room. I sighed when her amber eyes watched me carefully. I stared briefly at her before I turned my attention back to Grams.

"Nah," I said, shaking my head. "She'll be fine. I'll stay with you. I'll wait here for you. I'll deal with her later..." I said.

"Don't ruin your chance of happiness," Grandma said sadly and walked toward the door. I heard the doctor suggest that they carry their conversation down in the hallway.

"Of course," Grams replied softly and followed the doctor to the hall.

My eyes followed her, but I couldn't concentrate. I felt cold, broken, and empty. I stole several glances of Lennox. I wanted to see those strange, yellowish-brown eyes staring back at me.

"Bro, you okay?" Jared said worriedly, as he approached me.

"Yeah," I lied. "I'm fine. Just worried about Grams," I paused. "She's a lot stronger than I thought."

"Yeah," Jared muttered. "Your girl could learn a lot from Quinn,"

"She is not my girl," I corrected him.

"Whatever," he shrugged. "Aren't you going to check on Lennox? She's been itching to talk to you."

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"Kim said so... She said she knows that look of guild, want, and need," Jared chuckled softly.

I turned to Lennox and I was finally greeted by those eyes that seem to draw me like magnet.

"I can't right now,"

My heart ached. I wasn't sure if it was the sudden loss of my best friend, my grandmother's pain, or Lennox's emotions muddling my brain. I felt exhausted and angry. I tried to tell myself that she wasn't necessary. I tried to convince myself that Gramps was the most important thing right now, but I was lying to myself.

"I don't know how you are fighting it," Jared continued, as he stared sympathetically at Len. "Man, you are going to screw this up. For once, don't be such a dick and get your head out of your ass, Paul. You are angry right now, I get it. I understand..." he said annoyed. "Just don't push her away from you."

"Can you just – I don't know go away or leave me the fuck alone?" I shouted irritated at Jared.

"Just think about it, dude. You'll be miserable without her,"

"Fuck off, Jar!"

I paced around the room. I tried to picture my life and my world without Lennox or my grandfather and I came to the conclusion that it wasn't feasible. I couldn't imagine a world where my grandfather or Lennox weren't present.

My grandfather had been my friend, my rock, and my support. He'd always been there for me. If I ever needed him, he would make time for me. He and Grams had filled the empty space that my parents' absence left behind. He loved me unconditionally and what bothered me was the fact that I wasn't always the best grandchild. I rarely told him how much I loved him. I just assumed that he knew.

My fists were clenched together. Lennox had been right; I should have told him how much I loved him. Thinking of Lennox angered me, but at the same time it endeared me to her. Lennox, well, she'd become my everything. She was my world, my stars, the constellations, the moon, the seas, the oceans, and the reason why I lived.

She was far more important to me than my own grandfather was in the time we lived together. The simple thought seemed impossible, but it was real. It seethed me to know that Lennox meant much more to me than my own grandfather.

How could someone I barely knew, mean so much to me?

"Paul," I heard Lennox gentle voice calling from the back of the room. I looked away from her. I didn't want to be sucked in by her eyes. "Come sit by me."

'Go to her!' Jared's eyes silently pleaded.

I shrugged it off and sauntered near the exit door. I leaned against the doorframe, crossed my arms over my chest, and stared out the door. Grams' knuckles were turning white as she clutched the straps of her purse.

The doctor spoke slowly, and she only nodded. Her eyes wandered all over the place, but never settled on the doctor. He tried to explain what had transpired in the operation room. I tried to pay attention to his words, but the wolf in me wanted to rip through my skin and find the source of his comfort - Lennox. My arms fell to my side and I clenched my fists.

I was deep in thought. I didn't hear Lennox shuffling toward me with lazy steps, as she got nearer. Her soft scent caught me off guard. She stood behind me and slowly began to press her chest against my back. Lennox rested one hand on the middle of my abs and the other on my hip. I felt my body go rigid under her touch.

"I'm leaving," she said softly, and gulped loudly, as she removed her hand and left me aching for more of her touch.

"Then go," I ground out.

"Paul," she whispered, moving around me, until she was standing in front of me. "I don't know what I did to you... If I have hurt you, I am so sorry."

"You knew something was wrong,"

"Yes," she nodded and looked away. "I had a feeling that something like this was going to happen. I-" she stop and hesitated to continue, "I should've told you... but I was afraid. It was never my intention to hurt you or make you mad," she trailed off and sniffled. "It was never my intention to hurt you or cause you pain."

"It's not that," I said aggravated, raking my fingers through my hair.

"I should go," she whispered and looked over her shoulder. "I wish you the best, Paul. Tell Quinn how sorry I truly am..."

"Why don't you tell her?" I shrugged.

"Maybe I will, but not today..." she paused, "Damn it, Paul, this," she pointed at me and then at her, "Us! There is something... If you feel it too, please, don't let me leave without knowing how you feel!"

"I don't know what you are talking about,"

"Ugh! You – Fine, listen, I give up. If you ever need me, you know where I live. I'm your friend, I'll be there whenever you need me." she said, offering me a dejected smile, before she slid out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: Here is the next chapter. This was a lot easier to write than the previous one. I hope that you like it! Please, let me know what you think of the end. I'm curious to know your opinion. Be kind!

* * *

**At Last I See You**

Some call them ghost, specters or apparitions. I call them annoying. I don't know much about them. I just know that I have seen them around. It all started after a bad accident seven years ago. I won't get into details.

These things, they aren't scary, per se. What I meant to say is, they don't try to contact me, and I sure as hell don't try to speak to them. So, well, that makes it easy for me. No, I don't see them all the time. They – the specters – usually appear momentarily and then they are gone instantly. Sort of like when you take a picture and the flash appears and suddenly it's gone. That's how best I can explain what I see.

These things usually leave me alone. They don't linger around me, but somehow, Gerald's spirit didn't leave my side. It stuck to me like cobweb on the walls. It didn't touch me. Thank goodness, because I don't think that I could've handle it.

Since I left the waiting room, it has followed me. It didn't bother me much. It just floated around me, almost like a soft breeze. It kinda reminded me of a helium-filled balloon drifting in the wind. Except that Gerald's spirit rotated around me; like the moon around the Earth. The further we got from the hospital, the more he flickered, just like a light bulb that is about to go out.

We continued walking, but Gerald stopped and he was facing me, but he wasn't looking straight at me. I followed his line of vision and behind us there is a pale man. He stared at us, offered me a small smile, and then vanished. I was petrified to the floor. I must be going crazy, because that was the second ghost I saw that day.

Gerald scowled, but turned around and resumed his floating or drifting, whatever you want to call it.

"You can go back. Accompany Paul," I told the spirit, but it didn't acknowledged me. It kept floating in front of me and headed toward the wooden area. I halted, because there was no way in hell that I was going into the woods.

"Hey, get back here," I called after it, but it didn't respond.

I shrugged and followed the road ahead. I was only like three miles away from the hospital, but decided to head back to the hospital. I was going to give Paul a piece of my mind and then I was going to leave – for good! Midway there, I stopped; I was too tired from not sleeping the night before. If it wasn't so cold, I would've probably fallen asleep at the bus stop shelter near Main St.

I took a deep breath, and my lungs were still burning from my previous asthma attack. I was careful not to overexert myself, so I took slower steps. I decided that it wasn't a good idea to poke the bear, so I made the decision to head back home instead of fighting Paul. I didn't want to go home, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. I rather burn in hell than be at home with my mother and sister. They both irritated me to the point that I wanted to get a lobotomy. They complicated my life so much. I miss Leighton; thinking of him made me sad.

I crossed the street and stopped several times to catch my breath, but stopped again, because Gerald was sitting on the bridge railings and he was pointing further down the road. I looked over at the direction that he was pointing and I held my breath when I see Paul's broad shoulders stomping toward the wood. I heard a few people shouting after Paul, but he didn't turn around. He looked mad, and I had this grave feeling that he needed me.

I tried to push the uneasiness to the back of my mind, but I couldn't. I couldn't explain what it was; I just had the urgency to go after Paul. I sauntered closer to where the guys were, and I hid behind a tree. I didn't hear what they were saying, my eyes were on Paul the entire time. I recognized one of the guys as Jared, and the other one was the brooding guy that was in the back of the waiting room talking on the phone with his girlfriend Claire-Bear. I didn't know his name, but he was shorter than Paul, but more brawny.

"Damn it, Paul! Get back here," Jared said impatiently and I swear that he sniffed the air. "Do you smell that-" He snapped his head in my direction and our eyes met.

'Shit,' I muttered and hid behind the tree.

"What was that?" the other guy asked. "It smells funny."

_I don't smell funny, _I thought, lifting my arm and took a whiff of my armpits and I frowned. I don't stink... or at least, that's' what I thought.

"I don't know," Jared said. I poked my head again and saw Jared smiling approvingly. "It must've been the wind."

"No, I can smell something. It's not strong; a leech?" the other man said.

"The wind is coming downwind," Jared shrugged.

"I know there is someone there," the brooding man said. "I can smell it and-"

"Shh," Jared said.

"I can definitely hear its heartbeats."

"Stop playing detective," Jared chided.

"We should go. C'mon, let's tell Sam that we couldn't find Paul,"

"But that would be lying,"

"Quil," Jared said, shaking his head. "It's not a lie, it's omitting the truth. Plus, he's not Claire. There's a big difference..." he smiled again and I felt the tension melt off my shoulders when he placed his index finger over his lips and motioned me to follow after Paul.

"Come on, Quil," Jared said casually and grabbed the man's upper arm and started dragging him away from the woods.

"I thought Sam wanted Paul back at the hospital. Wait, Jared," Quil said worriedly and looked around. "Dude, I smell something else,"

"You worry too much. Come on, let's go," Jared said nonchalantly, as he continued dragging Quil. "He just needs to blow off some steam."

I watch them move away. I heard Jared's chuckle. "Go after him!" he yelled.

"Aha!" Quil said. "I knew that there was someone there! Who are you talking to?"

"None of your business," Jared sighed. "Lennox go after him. We'll stay here... just in case." Jared said to me when I stepped out of the tree.

I gulped afraid and nodded. I waited until they were a few yards away, when I started walking toward the woods. I took a shallow breath and prepared myself. With my hands in my pockets, I surveyed the area, as I slowly took careful steps. My left hand clutched tightly the inhaler, just in case. I wasn't going to risk another asthma attack.

I heard a loud growl on the distance and my hands began to tremble with fear. I shrugged off the feeling of fear, and continued walking. My high-top Converse impaled the soil with every step. Beads of sweat were starting to form on the top of my upper lip and forehead.

I stopped pacing, when a loud growl split the afternoon air. The sound of snapping tree branches caught my attention. I moved closer to a tree and scanned the area. The bushes in front of me began to sway slowly. My heart hammered fast, slamming against my ribcage. I stared at the swaying foliage in panic. Something was approaching me fast. I raised my hands to the tree for balance.

"Hello?" I called out, but I received no reply. I gulped nervously, adjusting my eyes to the dimness that suddenly covered the area I was in.

"Paul," I paused, "I know you are here," I said, looking at the shirt thrown on the ground. "I see your shirt on the floor."

I received no reply, but I heard another loud snarl and I was about to run back to the main road, when a flash of something crashed against me, lifting me off the leaves-covered floor and sent me flying a few yards away. I landed with a loud thud. Dust particles flew around me. I gasped in pain when I tried to roll to my side. My ribs were throbbing and my hands were abraded.

"Shit," I said, jerking my head up and looked around.

There was nothing around me. I struggled to sit up, when the tree branches began to move again. I heard footsteps hitting the ground hard, in a galloping sound. I scurried to my feet, wincing as I moved and leaned against the tree. The sound of something approaching me resumed, and was coming from the east.

I gulped, waiting for whatever was about to unfold. Out of the shrubbery, a thin, pale man stepped out. He looked haggard. His clothes were shredded; he wobbled toward me, as she held on to his dislocated arm. He smiled when he saw me and licked his lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, but didn't take a step forward. Something seemed off. "Did you see what hit me? It moved too fast,"

"Dearest," he said in a low voice, "you're a godsend." He said and in the blink of an eye, he was standing before me.

"Holy cow! How did y-you...?" I stuttered, taking a step back.

"I hate to do this to you," he said in the softest, melodious voice as he let his arms drop. "Such a pretty little thing like you don't deserve to die in the prime of her youth," he spoke eloquently.

"I-" I paused frightened. "You are going to kill me?"

He didn't reply. He reached for me with his right arm and pulled me to him. I tried to move, but I was useless under his grasp. He held me firmly and smiled down at me. The left corner of his forehead had been cracked, but no blood oozed from it. It slowly began to fuse together. This wasn't possible. Humans didn't heal so fast. This person wasn't human! He was too cold. His eyes were wrong. They were a deep crimson color. They sent chills down my back.

He moved swiftly and pressed me against the tree and sighed. He inched closer to my face and inhaled. I don't know if he could smell the fear coming off me, but it was scary.

"Your forehead healed," I said, trying to distract him, but he didn't budge. His cold lips pressed against the base of my neck and he nuzzled his nose across my chin.

"You-" he pulled away and looked over his shoulder and cursed. "You smell like them,"

"Like what?" I asked confused, but cringed when I felt his sandpaper tongue lick my earlobe. "Please, don't do this."

He kissed the pulse on my temple and licked from my cheek to the corner of my lip.

I struggled to push him away, but it was useless. I hit him, but the more I hit him, the more sadistic he became. My knuckles were raw and bleeding. The man's skin was harder than granite.

"I like your spirit," he whispered in my ear. Tears of terror fell down my face as I screamed at him and kicked, but it was hard to keep my breathing steady while I tried to push him away from me.

"Let go!" I shouted, fighting him.

"I-" he said, and quickly loosened his hold on me. "Don't these things ever die!" he cried angrily and slammed me against the tree and pulled my hair, forcing my head to the side. "I'll have to end this fast." He glanced over his shoulder again and grunted.

Suddenly, a loud growl erupted through the woods. The ground trembled. I held my breath when out of the darkness of the trees, a familiar massive cloud of gray suddenly materialized behind the man that held me against the tree. The wolf's eyes were on me one second, and then on the stranger that wanted to hurt me. It opened its mouth, revealing sharp dagger-sized teeth. I cowered in fear when the beast sunk its teeth the man's neck and pulled him off me.

The massive beast flung the man like a ragdoll across from where I stood. I froze in place, watching as the gray beast leaped high and landed on top of the stranger. It bit down again, harder than before. I could hear the cracking and snapping sound of bones being cleaved.

I covered my ears, the man's screams were deafening. I watched in astonishment as the wolf tore the man into pieces and spat them far enough, scattering them. It was like watching a scene from a horror movie.

Three more wolves appeared from the opposite corner. The darkest world, a midnight black, growled. The sound reverberating through the woods. I pressed my back to the tree and watched them. The gray wolf stopped shredding the man to pieces and moved away. He sauntered over to me and a low grumbling sound escaped the beast. It glared at me and started pacing around me. I followed it with my eyes, afraid to blink or move.

I was about to faint, when Gerald's spirit becomes visible again and he smiled approvingly,

"Are you crazy?" I shouted. "What are you doing here?"

At that moment, I noticed that the wolves were staring at me attentively. I didn't care. I knew that they wouldn't hurt me. I recognized the gray wolf immediately. He was the same one that it as the wolf from the previous night.

He pointed at the gray wolf proudly and smiled. "Paul!" Gerald said in a clear, musical voice. I heard bells and wind chimes in the distance when his spirit lit up like a Christmas tree and he vanished.

"Wait! Wait, Gerald! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I hissed and started pacing around. I turned to the beast that was standing a great distance away from me and glared at him. "You are Paul?" I asked, but my nerves betrayed me and I heaved all the contents of my stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reluctant Imprint**

AN: It's cold over here! Autumn is really in the air! My furnace crapped out and well, I'm freezing. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter!

* * *

**Fear**

It took all of me not to shout at her for not being considerate of my feelings. I specifically told her to never come into the woods without me.

_It's not her fault,_ Sam said in his usual tone. _Calm down. You don't want to do more damage. _

I had to count several times because I was about to kill Quillian and Jared.

_I specifically told her not to go into the woods alone, yet she still did it. Why is she here? _ I asked, glaring toward her.

Jared and Quil shrugged and returned to picking up the pieces of the leech with had recently destroyed.

_Maybe your imprint doesn't have an ounce of self-preservation_. Quil said nonchalantly.

_Why is she here?_ I shouted in my mind.

Jared cringed, and I could see his previous conversation with Lennox. She'd seen me come into the woods earlier and followed me after Jared gave her the 'okay'.

_You idiot!_ I shout mentally. _That thing could've killed her! I could've killed her!_

_But you didn't! _Jared said defensively. _Nothing happened and she's safe. A little traumatized, but that is normal for our imprints. She'll get over it._

_I told you that I smelt something else,_ Quil said defensively, but it only got him a growl from Jared and a nip on his hind leg.

_You knew that there was a leech? _I growled, traipsing over to where Jared stood.

_Idiot, you narc_, Jared muttered irritated at Quil, but sighed when he turned to me._ Look,_ he paused, _what mattered is that she is safe. You got to her and saved her._

_Yeah, but your stupidity put her in danger_, I grunted and began moving around Lennox, watching as she vomited and collapsed to her knees.

_She isn't that pretty when she's puking, _I heard Collin comment.

_Go to hell, Littlesea,_ I spat.

I turned to face my imprint and my heart crumbled at the sight of her silently crying. Her little shoulders shook.

I paced angrily, fighting my desire to phase and scoop her in my arms.

Jared exhaled loudly and turned back to picking the remaining pieces of the leech.

_She's still alive, _he said nonchalantly.

_Well, yeah, _I began, _only because I sensed her early and managed to get to her before the leech drained her and killed her._

_Well, she is safe. Now, what should we do about it? We don't have permission from the Tribal Council to tell her about our secret._

We all turned to Sam. _How am I going to explain to her about that leech and about us...?_ I asked worriedly.

Sam didn't reply, but his thoughts indicated that he was practicing what he was going to say to the Council.

Quil shuffled on his paws and sauntered closer to her. Lennox was startled and placed her hand over her chest.

_Paul, _he said concerned, d_ude, she looks like she is having trouble breathing._

_Damn it! Not another asthma attack! This day just keeps getting more fucked up by the minute!_ I said lividly.

I flanked Quil and stared worriedly at my imprint. She was struggling with her breathing. She hurriedly searched her pockets.

I was desperate. I felt so powerless. The wolf in me wanted to rip its way out of me and console her. It was willing to lay his life for her and such admiration, and devotion left me feeling so weak.

I moved closer to her and the look of desperation she gave me nearly killed me. Lennox was having difficulty breathing. Tears were welling in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She held my gaze and stared at me dejectedly. Lennox found her inhaler and with her other hand she dug her fingers into the ground and started patting the floor for something.

"I hate you!" she whimpered, as she grabbed a rock and launched it at me. "Go away, Paul,"

_She has good aim, _Jared laughed.

_Go suck a dick, moron, _I said seething.

_I would, but Kim does a much better job! _He laughed.

Lennox placed the mouthpiece on her lips and pumped several times.

_Paul, breath! _Sam ordered. I hadn't notice that I was holding my breath as I watched her inhale.

_Paul_, Sam spoke firmly, _you need to take her out of here. She knows that it's you. _

_How?_ Jared asked curiously.

_I don't know, man,_ I said honestly, _I really don't care how. I just care for her safety. But, _I turned to Sam, _what I am going to tell the Council? _

_Let me worry about that, Paul, _Sam said casually. _Take her to your house for now. Don't let her out of your sight. I will send for you when I go to the Council._

_Okay, but, _An image of my grandmother flooded my brain, but it was quickly replaced by Lennox's somber face.

_We'll take care of her. Sue wanted to ask you if she could stay at her house for tonight. She'll be fine, I promise. We'll take care of her_. Sam said.

I nodded and glanced back at Lennox. She was sobbing and rubbing her neck.

_I assume that she will ask many questions_, Jared said.

_You have my permission to answer all her questions_, Sam frowned, _but make sure that she keeps our secret._

_I will,_ I said before I phased.

I stood stark naked in front of her and she looked away. I sauntered around and picked up my scattered clothes, when I heard her footsteps.

"Where the hell are you going?" I asked, as I hopped on one leg as I tried to put on my pants and ran after her.

"I need to get out of here," she said breathlessly and rubbed her hands to her face and neck.

"Are you cold?" I asked, as I followed her.

"He wasn't a man," she said lowly. "That thing wasn't human. It was going to kill me."

"He wasn't human, Lenny," I reassured her, "he wasn't remotely human."

"Neither are you," she said wiping her neck with her sleeve.

"I have a beating heart," I said annoyed when I saw the red marks the leech left on her neck. "I bleed. I don't – Lennox, stop it." I said, grabbing her hands.

"Let go! I have to get cleaned. I can feel him all over me!" she whimpered, struggling to free her hands.

"Come on, Lennox," I said softly, "let me take you to the hospital. I don't want you having another asthma attack."

"No! I am fine... I just... have to take a shower," she begged. "I'm dirty. I need to clean myself." She said, finally letting the tears fall down.

"You are coming home with me, then," I said, slowly letting go of her hands.

"I don't care... I need to wash him off me," she kept on saying, as she spun around and started trekking back to the main road.

"Wait up, woman," I hissed, grabbing her arm and tugged her to me. "It's not safe to be alone in the woods." I reminded her.

"I need a shower. I need to take him off me. I can smell him, Paul." She shook her head and took a step back, landing on one of the arms that I had yanked from the leech.

She screamed and crashed into me in a tight embrace. "It's okay, Lennox. You are safe with me."

The hand she had just stepped on, began to move. Lennox stared baffled at it and clung tighter to me. After that, she came undone. She didn't let go of me. She wept the entire walk back to my Jeep.

A few nosy people stared at us, wondering what I had to her, but when they saw the murderous expression on my face, they backed the fuck away. Not to complaint, I loved how Lennox held on tightly to me. She finally calmed down a bit when I pulled the Jeep into the driveway.

"Lennox," I said worriedly, "your skin is red. You are going to hurt yourself."

"I feel him all over me." she cried, rubbing hard on her neck. She turned to face me and I winced when I saw the side of her face. It was bruised and swollen.

"Shit! He did that to you?" I asked, yanking her heart-shaped face in my hand and studied her features.

Finally, my anger subsided and in came the regret of not taking better care of her, the remorse of denying my imprint what she craved, and the need to be forgiven by her. God knew that it would take me a lifetime to be forgiven.

"He was cold," she continued. "He felt like death."

"Let's not talk it now. Let's get you cleaned up, baby."

"He touched me and I wanted him off me," she said hysterically and buried her face in her hands. "I fought him, but I couldn't get him off me. He was stronger."

I reached and touched her arm, but she refused my touch. Her action hurt me, but I knew that this wasn't about me. Lennox needed me and I was going to be the best damn thing for her. I scooted a bit closer to her and she finally let me touch her.

"Baby, you'll be fine," I whispered, and draped an arm around her shoulder. "You'll be fine." He promised. "You are with me. I would never let anyone hurt you again. I won't let anyone harm you. I'll die before anyone harms you, got it."

We stayed inside the Jeep for a bit longer. I wasn't ready to let her go. I hid my face in her dark tresses. I didn't care that the scent of the leech permeated the cabin of the vehicle. All I cared about was holding her. It was hard to focus on the shape of my house behind the tears that clouded my eyes.

This must have been how Sam felt after he'd accidentally hurt Emily. I felt like shit. I felt so worthless. Yes, Emily forgave Sam. But the scars on her face were Sam's constant reminder of how he'd hurt her. In our case, Lennox scars would always be hidden in her heart or soul. I will never see them. What if I stray and hurt her again?

I don't know when it happened exactly, but the fear of losing her hit me straight on. It was like a bullet aimed straight to my heart. I felt it before – the connection that united us. But when she lifted her face and those strange brownish eyes focused on me, I felt a stronger pull.

The pain behind her eyes was my fault. Why couldn't I just love her? Why was I still struggling with it? Why couldn't I just surrender? Shit, it hit me then. I was shit scared of loving her. I was putting my heart and life in her hands. I wasn't lucky with love. I didn't believe in love. My parents relationship left me traumatize. Her abandonment weighed more on my soul than I had let myself believe.

"You are crying," Lennox said softly as she touched a rouge tear that landed on her forehead.

"Sorry," I said, pulling away from her, but she stopped me. "It's been a crazy-" I broke off when I felt the agonizing lump in my throat.

I was exhausted of fighting these constant feelings. Pushing Lennox away took its toll on me. It left me half-dead. It nearly killed her. I gave up. I was prepared for the pain that love always brought. I held her to me, because she was the only thing holding me together.

She clung to me, battered, seeking my companionship. I let her take all she wanted from me. That's what I was here for, right? I was to be anything that she wanted me to be. And damn it, I wanted to be hers. I could be her friend, her lover... anything she wanted me to be.

I pulled away when she shivered and touched her neck again. I didn't even bother to remove the keys out of the ignition. I just piled out of the truck and sauntered over to her side and opened her door.

"Where are we?" she whispered as she opened her arms and let me hold her.

"At my house," I paused and leaned forward to remove the seatbelt and kissed the corner of her lip. "Come on, let's get out of her."

"I need to wash him off me," she said sadly.

"Yes, we need to get you a bath."

"Paul,"

"Hmm?" I said.

"He won't touch me again, right? You won't let him, right?"

"No, baby," I shook my head. "You'll be okay. I promise," I said reassuringly. "You are with me. I won't ever let you out of my sight. You are mine."

"Don't please, don't say that... Just go away," she scoffed and began to sob. "You enjoy torturing me. It must all be a game to you. First, you treat me like I'm made out of glass... You were so gentle last night and today-"

I inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. "I'll explain it all later," I muttered, as I pressed my lips to hers. I scooped her in my arms and she wound her arms around my neck and gave me sloppy kisses as we marched toward the house.

We reached the porch and I settled her on her feet, her back pressed to the door as I fumbled in my pocket searching for the damn house key.

"You are killing me, baby," I groaned, grabbing her ass with my other hand.

She jumped in my arms, locking her legs together, as she continued to kiss my jaw, cheeks, and neck. She was so light, that it worried me if she was eating right. I finally opened the front door and in one swift movement, we were inside, struggling to keep balance as we kissed passionately. I kicked the door shut and carried her all the way inside.

"You are so confusing..." she said against my mouth. "Just when I think I understand you, you surprise me. You make my head hurt. This seemed to happened to me often around him."

"You aren't the first one to tell me that," I laughed, as I carried her up the stairs. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, pulling away from her. "His smell is all over you," I grunted angrily and gently put her on the floor when we reached the upstairs hall.

"I know... You have to erase his touch, please." She pleaded.

"Is that why you are kissing me?" I asked dejectedly. "You want me to erase his touch from your skin?"

"No," she shifted and leaned closer, her hands clinging to my tattered shirt. "I need you."

"I need you, too." I heard myself say. The words sounded desperate. I touched my lips to her and she held her breath.

"I need to wash the smell off you," I said desperately.

"Yes, we should," she paused and scanned the hall. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Over here," I guided her into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and tested the water temperature. "Is this warm enough?" With trembling hands she touched the water and nodded. "There are clean towels in there and I'll bring you some of my clothes." I said standing up straight and backing away from the shower. "You can take a shower now."

She nodded and a fresh bout of new tears began to fall down her tear-stained face. I walked the window and propped it open. She watched me anxiously.

"You smell like him," I said irritated and stood in front of her. "I have to toss this jacket away. You can yell and fight with me later about your clothes, Lennox. I'm sorry. I promise I'll buy you all the nice and pretty clothes you want. "

She took off her jacket and handed it to me. I clutched the front of her shirt and took a whiff at it and frowned. "This has got to come off, too." I said, ripping her shirt off. She flinched. "It smells like him. It smells like a leech." I scowled, tossing it out the window.

"I know you've gone through hell," I paused and knelt before her and started unbuckling her belt. She looked down at me and didn't protest as I removed her belt followed by unbuttoning her pant. Lennox's fingers sank into my hair and gently pulled at it and forced me to stare at her.

"Will you be this kind to me tomorrow or the day after? Or are you taking advantage of my vulnerability?" she asked, her gaze fixed on me.

"Why do you ask?" I asked, and stood up, resting my forehead against her shoulder.

"Because I need you," she said firmly, "I need you so much."

"I need you, too," I said quickly and looked away. "Let's get you cleaned up. That damn leech touched you and I can't think straight at the moment. That smell causes me to- get angry. ." I said in a desperate tone.

I pulled her pants down. "I can do it myself," she said and shimmied out of them. She stood in front of me in her bras and panties. Once again, I worried about her. Lennox physique was too frail; too thin.

"Hop in the shower," I said, gazing down at her body. "I'll go get a towel and the clothes I promised you." I said urgently and she let me guide her toward the shower.

"Damn it, baby, I wish-" I had stopped pretending. I paced around, raking my fingers through my hair. "I wish I was like Jared. I wish I could tell you how I feel. I wish that you could understand the fear I felt when that damn bloodsucker touched you. I have never run so fast before. I was probably doing like 200 mph just to get to you. If anything would've happened to you, I would have died. I know that I'm a jerk... I wish-"

"Enough, please," she said tiredly and pulled on the curtain. "I don't want- Not now, please."

"Okay," I said dejectedly. "I'll go and get you a towel and some dry clothes," I said, as I exited the room and came back a few minutes later with clean towels and dry clothes, when the scent of blood and tears hit my nostrils.

I pulled the curtain and found Lennox scrubbing her arms, neck, chest, and face fairly hard. She'd abrasions and the left corner of her lip was cut and blood oozed, falling down in a red spiral down the drain.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said alarmed, taking the soap out of her hands.

"Give it back," she whined loudly and tried to pry the soap out of my hands. "I'm not cleaned," she said."You can still smell him on me, right?"

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I said, kneeling down in front of the tub and held her to me. "I wish this never had happened to you," I said, pulling away from her and staring down at her. I placed a hand under her chin and forced her to glance up at me. "You don't smell like him anymore."

"Really?"" she said with a blank look.

"Yes," I nodded and climbed in the tub with her. She cradled her tiny body between my legs, straddling me, as she faced me. The water stream hit my back and I turned us around, until she was under the stream.

"Tilt your head back," I ordered and she obeyed. I washed her hair and gently massaged her scalp. The smell of the leech was faint on her skin. Her black hair cascaded down to the middle of her back in curly rivulets. I grabbed a handful and pulled her head back and took little bites of her neck.

"Paul," she whispered and leaned back.

"Yes," I said behind heavy-lidded eyes.

"I'm scared,"

"Of what?" I asked, but she shook her heard. I leaned down to kiss her cheek, but she fought me. "No, no, not yet. I still smell like him!" she sobbed.

"No, you do not," I said, holding her firmly. I let her trash and struggle to free herself from my grasp. She began to sob loudly, but no matter how much I tried to comfort her, she wouldn't believe me.

"Princess," I said, when she wound her arms around my neck and rested her cheek against my chest. I held her hard, until her sobs lessened to smaller shudders. "Don't cry, please. I can't stand to see or hear you cry."

"I'm not crying," she lied. "This is just- It's too much..."

"You have had it hard since you met me, haven't you?" I chuckled miserably and leaned down and kissed her temple. She quieted and leaned closer to me, until she was pressing her chest against mine.

"You don't know half of it," she mumbled. "For a minute there," she paused and inhaled deeply, "I fancied myself in love with you...And then, I was angry at you. Then you do this... you show me Paul's softer side and I can't help myself. I want more."

"You want more? You want to be with me?" I said, holding her away from me. She nodded, but looked away. "Remember this moment, Lennox... Remember what you've said... because when I tell you the reason why you want to be with me... You might regret saying those words to me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

**AN: This chapter is a bit, um, well, Mature. Just thought I warn you!**

* * *

**Clarity**

I rested my head against her shoulder and trace droplets of water across her soft skin. She fisted one hand in my hair and with her other hand she slowly caressed my upper arm.

"We should get out of the shower," I said tiredly.

"No, not yet," she whispered, as she gently pulled my head back and stared at me with his beautiful brown-yellowish eyes. "I don't want to get out."

"Your hands are probably pruny,"

"No," she said, bringing her hands in front of her and inspected them. "They are, but, I don't want to step out." Lennox sighed in irritation.

"Why?" I asked her confused. "We can cuddle under the blankets, while watching a movie and eating popcorn."

"Yes, but it feels so good in here," she sighed. "The moment we step out of here, grumpy Paul will come out. He'll make me angry and I-"

"Grumpy Paul?" I laughed, interjecting her.

"Yes," she said teasingly and pulled on my cheeks. "I like this side of you, Paul. I like it so much."

"You do?" I asked defiantly and dipped my head, until I could feel her breathe on my lips. "What else do you like about me?"

"Everything," she sighed and got off my lap and got under the shower stream.

She looked down at me and slowly began to remove her bra. I gulped as I watched carefully, afraid to blink or breathe, because I was damn sure that I was going to miss something. She laughed softly when she caught me gaping at her.

"What?" she asked nervously and quickly covered her breasts. "I know that my body isn't the sexiest. I've lost a bit of weight... and I look sickly."

"Your body is perfect to me," I said, the corners of my lips curving into a satisfied smile. "I like what I see. I like it very much."

"You don't think I'm too skinny?" she asked surprised and looked down at her own body.

"Why do you ask?"

"I kinda," she inhaled and turned around, giving me her backside. "I haven't been eating as well."

"Why?" I asked worriedly and stood up. I pressed her back to my chest and touched her shoulders. "I think that you could use a bit more meat, and some of my Grams' home cooking... but you are perfect to me. You are very beautiful."

"Really?" she asked surprised as she looked over her shoulder at me. "Leighton always thought I was beautiful, but I didn't believe him." She chuckled nervously.

"Leighton?"

"It's not important..." she smiled and slowly dropped her arms to her side and turned to face me. "I'll tell you about him another day."

"Him?"

"Yes, him," she shrugged. "I'll tell you about Leighton another time."

"I want to know now," I demanded jealously. "Is he your boyfriend? Do you have a boyfriend? Because if you do, this is wrong! You and I in a place like this... It's just fucking wrong, Lennox."

"Me? Boyfriend? No!" she said aghast. "I would never cheat on you, Paul! Don't -ugh! You are the jealous type, aren't ya?"

"So what?"

"Fine! Leighton is my older brother... Jeez, you don't have to-"

"Oh," I said feeling like shit. "Um, yeah, your sister mentioned something about him," I said feeling childish, as I grazed my hand over my hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just assumed your Leighton was a girl not a boy."

"No, he's a boy," she said, shaking her head. "I'm gonna finish washing up."

She grabbed my arm to steady herself as she removed the last of her clothing items and stood gloriously naked before me. She blushed and looked down at the tub and reached for the shower gel and began to scrub away.

"You are beautiful, Lenny," I said, placing my hand on her hip, watching the soap wash over her. "Everything about you is beautiful. I don't understand why I've been so blind."

"Thank you," she said, her blush deepening. "Well, um,"

"Yes?"

"Well, as you can see... I'm naked,"

"I've noticed," I smiled at her and looked down at the bulge between my legs.

"Yes, indeed. You've noticed me naked," she said as she looked around us and avoided eye contact. "And well, I was thinking... When can I, um, see you naked?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't make me repeat myself!" she said bashfully, hiding her face behind her hands. "I'll die of embarrassment here."

"Hey, hey," I said quietly and pried her hands away from her face. "You don't have to be embarrassed of me. I would never judge you..."

She smiled sadly and looked away. I gently clasped her chin with my thumb and forefinger and forced her to look at me. Her gaze didn't waver. Her soft brown eyes brazenly stared at me.

"I'm kinda scared,"

"Of me?"

"No... Well, yes, of you and me, of us," she said shaking her head baffled. "I knew from the moment I met you that this is how we were going to end up."

"What? I don't understand. I'm sorry. I don't follow what you are trying to say."

"What I mean is," she paused and licked her lips. "I knew from the moment that I met you that we would end up like this..."

She inched closer and bit her bottom lip, "Just promise me that you won't play with me. You won't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you." I said desperately. "I've learned my lesson. The more I pushed you away from me, the more I hate myself." I said, reaching down, I clasped her face in both of my hands and drew my lips to meet hers.

I don't want to sound cliché, but I felt electricity surge through my entire body. My blood boiled with the need to feel her all over me. Lennox stiffened when I cupped her ass with one hand and pressed her flushed to my body. Lennox's heart pounded hard, slamming against her chest. For a second I feared that it would rip out of her ribcage. Her soft, warm lips moved against mine, and shyly she pressed her tongue against the seam of my lips.

"I love you," she murmured and her face reddened with the realization of her words. "I'm so sorry. " she said, quickly pulling away and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay, Lennox," I said, reaching for her. She moved away and pulled the curtain and stepped out of the shower. "I'm going to get dried. I already, um, showered."

"Are you sure? You mentioned that you wanted to stay here," I smiled, pointing at the shower with my hands.

"Yeah, um, well," she gulped nervously, "The water is getting cold. My fingers look like prunes and the thought of being under the blankets sounds more comforting at the moment."

"Okay, then," I said, exhaling. "Wait for me downstairs. I'll take a quick shower and I'll meet you in the living room."

"Perfect," she nodded, looking away from me. "Take your time."

"I'll be fast," I said.

I wasn't joking about being fast. I took the quickest shower ever. I was dried and dressed in less than five minutes. When I was finished, I rushed downstairs and found Lennox sitting on my favorite couch.

"How you feeling?" I asked, gently smacking her thigh, "move over, please," I said and took the seat next to her. "What are you watching?"

"Spanish soaps," she shrugged and stayed focused on the television.

"Do you understand what they are saying?" I asked, chuckling. I reached for the closest throw blanket and draped it over her. "Is that keeping you warm?"

"Yes, thanks," she turned to me and smiled. "I don't speak Spanish. I speak Portuguese... but Spanish is sort of similar." She shrugged again. "Want to watch something else."

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for television," I said and watched as she turned off the television and the screen went black.

"How are you, Paul?" she asked worriedly and shifted on her seat to face me. "You haven't talked about your grandfather's death."

"I- I really don't feel like talking about it, Lennox. It's still too – it's too soon,"

"I understand," she said sadly and moved closer to kiss my forehead. "I'm here if you need me."

"I know," I said, taking her hand in mine and gingerly kissed the inside of her wrist.

Lennox finally fell asleep in my arms after an hour of talking about trivial things. The towel she had on her head was slowly sliding off her, pooling ff her, and landed on her shoulders. Carefully, I pulled the towel off her shoulders and threw it to the side. The mass of curly hair tumbled down her back and shoulders, along with the exotic scent of the shampoo she'd used.

"Paul," Lennox whispered in her sleep, as she reached for me.

"I'm here, princess,"

"Don't leave me, please," she begged and tears fell down her face. "Don't let him hurt me," she pleaded. I leaned closer to her ear and murmured reassurances. She was never going to be harmed by anyone. I rather die than let anyone hurt her. "He hurt me," she whimpered.

"I'll erase his touch," I swore under my breath and leaned back against the couch and looked down at Lennox. She smiled, but then flinched and screamed. She was probably dreaming of what happened earlier. I shook her shoulder and she woke up. Wide tear-stained eyes stared at me in fear. "It's me, baby,"

"Paul?" she said, glancing around her.

"You were having a nightmare," I explained.

"It felt so real. He was touching me. I tried to run away..."

"You are safe. You got it? Come on; let's get something to eat..."

"Okay," Lennox nodded, but when I tried to get up, she shoved me back and straddled me and gingerly cupped my face, and then she kissed me. I was stunned. The little minx was my personal kryptonite. She was pushing me beyond my limits. She dug her fingers into my hair, massaging my scalp.

"Baby, why are you doing this?" I asked her, as I held her hips firmly. "You must know what you do to me. You aren't playing fair."

She didn't reply. Lennox rasped my lips with her teeth and continued to gently massaged my scalp. She made an impatient sound when I didn't kiss her back. She kissed me again, moving higher onto my lap. "Damn it! You are supposed to kiss me," she said edgily, sighing in frustration and pulled back slightly. "You have to kiss this pain away. You have to replace his touch with yours, Paul!"

Her eyes swept over my face and then down to my mouth. This time, she crushed her lips to mine, her tongue swept inside my mouth, surprising the shit out of me. This wasn't passion. She was being driven by fear. I knew it was wrong. Kissing her under these circumstances was wrong, but it felt so damn good. Too good to be real. It was so good that I grunted in anger, when I felt my control fall off me like rain. She made me want to lose my head. She made me want her more and it drove me insane. Lennox made me titter between what was right and wrong. She made me want to become a better person. She must've known that I would cave to anything she wanted from me.

My hand cradled her hips, keeping her small body steadied. I kissed her with fierce necessity. She opened her eyes in surprise when I lifted her off my lap and dragged her down to the sofa. The shirt she wore was too large, exposing her smooth shoulder. I kissed her neck and slowly licked her slender shoulder, eliciting soft moans and pleas from her.

"Where did he kissed you, baby?"

"Here," she pointed, as she stared up at me with heavy lidded eyes. "And here,"

"He kissed you here, too?" I asked, as I pulled away.

"Yes," she said pursing her lips.

I left a trail of sensual kisses up her collarbone, jaw and back to her mouth. With one hand, I pulled her to me. She whimpered, encouraging me to continue. My hand moved down, until I cupped the curve of her behind. Lennox panted as she kissed my ears and alternated between my jaw and neck. This girl was my undoing. I sat up and she gasped for air, as her eyes stared attentively at me. She pulled back and turned her head away from me, blushing with embarrassment.

"I don't usually do this," she said softly, as she adjusted her shirt.

"I bet you don't," I said seriously. I couldn't imagine Lennox kissing another man the way she was kissing me. "You blush far too much..."

"No, for real. I'm not kidding," she stuttered and played with her hands. "I've never been with anyone..."

"Neither am I,"

"It's just that with you– I need you. You are the first and only person I'm going to be with," She said bashfully and then looked up at me from under her lashes.

"Really?" I snarled. "You've never been with anyone else?"

"I've never done this with anyone. I've kissed before... but they were chaste kisses... Please, no more about me... J-just kiss me and get that man's touch off me!" she pleaded.

Anger flared within me as I recalled the images of the leech touching her. I was angry at myself for letting things get to this. If I hadn't been a dick... I could've prevented everything. It hurt me to see the doubt in her eyes. I leaned in, reaching for her and pulled her to me.

"What you want," I paused, "is different from what you need, Lennox. Here, let me hold you. Let's take things slow. We'll have time to do this types of things- Just let me hold you."

"No!" she exclaimed exasperated. "You don't understand. I want you to help me forget everything, Paul," she said pushing me away, "Help me forget. Use your body to help me forget, please."

I knew what she wanted was wrong. We weren't ready. She wasn't ready. I knew what I should do, but at the same time, I wanted to quench the need I had with her body. I just didn't want to do it this way. She was mine. Whether I wanted her or not, Lennox was mine. I just didn't think that this was the right moment to be with her so intimately.

"What do you want from me, baby?"

"You," she said without hesitation or second thoughts. "I want all of you. You are the only thing that I desire. From the first day I met you... you are what I want. You are what I need," she grinned kindly and lovingly, behind her tears. "I have a strange feeling," she paused and moved closer this time, and with meticulous and careful fingers, she removed her shirt and sank back on the couch. "I know that you'll be the only one for me. I only want you," she whispered. "I know that you are meant for me."

I let a guttural sound escaped my throat, when I launched forward and kissed her. My chest was pressed to her naked breasts. The sensation was enchanting. I lifted off her for a bit and stared down at her gloriously naked breasts.

"Don't stare at me like that," Blushing, she looked away, and tried to cover herself.

"Look at me," I ordered, and licked my lips. "You said you only wanted me. Right?"

"Yes,"

"Then, let me look at you."

This is not how I wanted things to go, but she'd pushed me toward this path. I was at the edge of a precipice and I was ready to take a dive. I could've easily turned back around, but I didn't want to. I loved the feel of her soft skin and the warmth she left on me. I had been miserably fighting the connection with my imprint. Combine that and the events that took place that evening, and I was a hot mess. She needed me as much as I desperately needed her. The connection that was slowly growing between us could never be severed. I could fight it all I want, but in the end I would always come back to her; to her arms and her embrace. I could never really leave it behind me. I didn't want to let it go. It was powerful. It was part of me, as essential as breathing. The man in me had given up fighting. The wolf inside me demanded her. It wanted to brand her as his. It never wanted to let her go. She was his, and she was mine. Lennox, me, and the wolf in me, we were one.

"I-" She trembled and covered her breasts.

"Don't cover yourself. Let me look at you." I said hungrily and smiled wickedly, placing my hands over hers. "You want my touch, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

I rotated my hands over hers and she gulped confused. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yeah, but," She nodded, gnawing hard on her lip.

"Fine. We can do this the easy way, the hard way or..."

"I-" she interjected.

"Then I'll do it my way."

"You always have to win, don't ya?"

I moved my hands harder, until she was forced to yank her hands away with a delicious gasp. Her breasts were the perfect size for my hands. She stifled a moan when I pinched her nipples. Lennox arched under my hands and pulled my head to her. With soul-searing, breath-taking passion I kissed her. It was slow and ardent. I took my time to pleasure her.

"It's too much," she whimpered, pointing at my hands on her breast. "I'm going to die."

I ignored her pleas. I pulled my lips away from hers and she protested, but bit down on her lips. I closed my mouth around her nipple and gently bit and she arched off the couch, moaning my name in passion-filled intonations. With one hand, I reached her back, slowly caressing the small of her back. I grumbled impatiently when her pants impeded my descent. With one swift movement, she gripped my hand, fear visible in her eyes.

"No, n-not yet," she said frightened. "I'm not ready."

I clutched her butt, kneading it before I fanned my hand up and down her thigh. I caressed the area in the center of her legs and grinned against her nipple in satisfaction. Lennox was hot under my touch.

"I want to feel your skin, Paul," she moaned, tugging at my shirt. The scent of her arousal was suffocating me. "Touch me, Paul," she begged.

I had to inhale deep and yank back my desire for her. Did she even know what her sensual voice did to me? The wolf in me wanted to retaliate against me for making him wait so long to taste her.

"Damn it, Lenny," I moaned.

Lennox was unwillingly forcing me to lose the last shreds of self control that I held on to. I fought against my sanity and the spiritual wolf; but it was useless, the mystical connection I had with her was too strong.

_She's mine_, the wolf claimed with satisfaction.

I gave in, because no matter how much I tried, I was never going to win. It was a fight that I was finally willing to lose. I have tried hard to fight the connection to my imprint, but every time I did, she was hurt because of me.

"Paul, hmm," She whispered, her scent caught me off guard. Her lovely eyes drew me in and her scent impaled me to do perverted and delectable things to her. "Touch me more," she commanded.

I moved back, and glared down at her with an impish smile. "Are you controlling this or me?"

"You," she said in pleasure. "You are... in charge."

"Move up," I ordered. She scooted closer to the end of the arm rest of the couch and sunk back down.

Patiently, she waited for me. I couldn't take my eyes off her; I leaned forward and kissed her parted lips. I left a trail of wet, sloppy kisses down her chin; dragging my tongue across her naked breast, leisurely stopping to caress the nipples with my tongue before sliding lower to her stomach, lapping at her navel, and kissing the skin above her waist.

I didn't waste my time untying the drawstrings of the shorts she wore. She trembled under my touch, her eyes held mine with anticipation. Lennox shuddered and covered her mouth to stifle a moan of fear and desire as I slipped the pants down her legs. I tossed the fabric halfway across the living room. She was wonderfully naked for me.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, reining my feelings in.

"What? No. No. I'm fine," she asked, her hand flying to her passion-stained cheek. "It doesn't bother me," she said breathlessly.

"You still want this?" I asked, clearing my throat and in the process clearing my head. Her soft skin and her amazing body were clouding my judgment.

"Yes," she whispered in a low, seductive voice. "Please, Paul." She begged.

"Why?"

"Because it's you," she moaned, arching up when I pinched her clit between my thumb and finger, gently and slowly massaging it. "Because it's you. My heart, my soul, ugh, wants you. I love you!" She whimpered. "W-what are you-" she broke off with a low pant when I stopped my ministration.

I blinked several times and gazed down at her. "What do you want?"

"I lov- more..." she said, frowning.

"More?" I asked suggestively.

"Yes, please," she squirmed in pleasure when I slid a finger in her, and applied pressure on her clit. "Please, more." She moaned in delight.

I kissed her nipple fiercely, passionately and hungrily, adding another finger inside her and pumped. My dick was getting rock hard and I needed to find relief soon. I pumped, thrusting another finger and she gyrated her hips, panting and whispering my name as she buckled her hip forward and backward.

I needed self-control or I would've fucked her brains out on the couch. Instead, I slowed my ministration. I couldn't take her here on the couch. I brought her down with ease. She looked satiated, but not satisfied. Remorse overcame me. I knew that Lennox was good girl; a good girl with morals and I was making her act so lustful.

Removing my fingers, I kissed her forehead and lips. Her skin was flushed, sweat trickling down her forehead. Her wild tresses spilled over the arm chair, making her look like a dark-skinned goddess. She looked so lovely that it rivaled the moon. It took all of me not to take off my clothes and pound her senseless on the couch.

"Why didn't you continue?" she asked as she sat up and blushed as she looked around for her clothes.

"Get dressed, princess," I said softly.

"Why?" she asked worriedly and covered her breasts. "Did I – I didn't mean to say that... It just came out. I think it was the heat of passion," she said desperately. "I meant to say I love it... what you were doing... It was great... Yes, that was it."

"It's not that, angel," I shook my head and stood up from the couch. I grabbed the shirt and shorts I had lent her. "Get dressed."

"Thank you," she said when I handed her clothes. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked as she got dressed.

"No, princess. You were wonderful," I said frowning.

"Then why are you acting so cold towards me?"

"I just don't want to hurt you," I sighed and paced around. "You still don't know anything about me."

"Because you haven't told me anything," she shrugged and tied the waistband string.

"Let's get something to eat," I sighed. "I'm hungry."

"Okay," she nodded and put on her shirt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: It's been long...

* * *

A glimpsed of my life

There were times that I questioned my existence. I wasn't depressed or anything of the sort, or in some kinda crazy quest hoping to find enlightenment. I did want to know the meaning of life – my life to be exact. I was just... curious. After convincing Paul to drop me off a few blocks away from my house, I trudge back home. I didn't want to go inside. I knew what was expecting me. A drunken mother and a careless sister. Nothing to look forward to.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Mom asked me when I finally worked up the courage to go inside. "Do you think this is some damn hotel where you can come in and out as you please?" she asked, walking up to me and blocking my path.

"No, I was –" I began, but the back of her hand made abrupt contact with my left cheek. "What the hell?" I mumbled, as my free hand came to touch my face.

"Where the hell were you? Didn't you hear your phone ringing?" she asked angrily and snatched me by the arm and dragged me to the living room. I noticed Lynn sitting on the couch, wrapped in a thin blanket as she wept. "Do you see that?" she asked me, and pushed me to the middle of the room.

"What did you do to her?" I asked nervously. I jerked away from mom, hoping to get free of her hold, but I wasn't strong enough. Maybe I needed to consider doing some strength training, because I was a weakling.

"I did what any mother would do! I found you slutty little sister, sucking her boyfriend's dick!" she yelled loudly and pushed me. I stumbled and landed on the couch next to a weeping Lynn. "You see the kind of role model that you are!"

"What do I have to do with this? I didn't tell her to suck a boy's dick!" I shouted, looking over at Lynn.

"No? Then why are you coming home now? You actions say the opposite! I know that you were with someone last night. You don't have any friends!" she spat at me. "You are her older sister. She looks up to you," she continued, as she got closer and pulled Lynn by the hair, and slapped her across the face.

"Stop that!" I demanded. "You are going to hurt her!"

"Shut the hell up," Mom barked at me and raised her hand to strike Lynn, but I jumped off the couch and grabbed her wrist. "Let go the fuck of me, Lennox. You'll be next."

"You are drunk,"

"What if I am?" she asked carelessly and pushed me away. "Do you think you can take me down?" she laughed at me and pushed me. I landed on the coffee table with a loud thud. Lynn whimpered and rushed to help me up, but Mom shoved her against the wall and continued her physical assault on her. I got up as fast as I could and wedged myself between them. I tried hard to cover my face, when I saw mother's hand, but it was useless. Lynn held on tightly to me and I didn't have enough room to defend myself. Mom continued her assault, slamming her fist against my forearms as I blocked my face, my stomach, and the side of my head.

"Aren't you going to plead for me to stop?" she laughed.

I closed my eyes and prayed that she would never see me cry. I missed Leighton. He would usually interfere by now, but after he left home, things became hell for me... and for Marilynn.

"Damn it, Mom!" I shouted, kicking her away from me. "Stop this!"

She landed on her ass and quickly crawled back to where I was. I was about to scream, when Lynn pushed her away from me. "Stop it!" she yelled, one hand grabbing the blanket that covered her. "It won't happen again. It won't happen again." she sobbed as she stared defiantly at our mother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded, as I got up. "Why do you always do this? We are your kids... not your punching bags." I screamed at her. I spun around when I saw her fall on her knees and hurled the bile from her stomach onto the living room carpet. "Go and get dressed." I ordered, as I glared at her. She watched me with wide-eyes and nodded. "What are you waiting for? Get your ass upstairs, Marilynn!"

She ran to her room and I heard her slam her door. I paced around my mother and noticed that she was weeping. I ignored her, leaving her to stew in her own filth. I was tired. I've never been so disappointed on someone, like I am of her. I sauntered to my room, as fast as I could, but my body ached. I reached for the wall with trembling hands and made it upstairs. I finally reached my room and grabbed the desk chair and jammed it under the doorknob and hoped that no one was able to get inside my room. I traipsed to the bathroom and stopped horrified in front of the mirror when I saw my reflection. My left cheek was red, with small specks of purple forming underneath my skin. My right eye was red; apparently I had broken a capillary. The side of my lip was split and bleeding. My body ached, and I still couldn't bring myself to cry.

My brain was muddled by all the current events that were happening to me. I reached for the hand towel and opened the spigot. I opened the hot water faucet and waited, until steam started rising. I damped the towel and dabbed it on my wounds. It hurt like a bitch, but I had to do it. I turned the water off and stared at my distorted figure. Was I a worthy human being? I wanted to know if I was truly a worthy person. Was this pain worth it? A whimper escaped my lips and my body suddenly began to convulse with sobs. I held on to the edges of the sink, keeping me steadied. Tears slowly began to well my eyes, when I glanced back at the mirror and noticed Lynn standing by the door that connects our bathroom to her room.

"You look like shit," she said nonchalantly.

"So do you... Go away," I mumbled, tightening my hold on the sink. "Go away and leave me alone." I said through clenched teeth.

"This is my bathroom, too," she shrugged dejectedly.

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, shrieking in despair. I slammed my fist against the mirror. The fragments of glass dug deep into my flesh, and falling with a loud shattering noise into the sink. "Get out," I warned her, looking down, trying to find a big shard of glass. I grasped the first one I saw, wrapping my hand around it, not caring when I felt the warm blood oozing down my fingers.

"What are you doing –" she began, but winced when she saw me raise my hand. "I didn't come to fight you, Lennox! I just -"

"Go away, please. I need to be alone!"

She spun around and hurriedly went back to her room. I sauntered over to her door and turned the lock. Dropping the glass onto the floor, I began to cry. Why did life have to hurt so much? Why was I part of this family? I wanted to know why I was alive. What was the motive behind my existence? I was sixteen years old and I never felt special, treasured, or loved. The closest I have been to love was when I met Paul Russell. Whenever I was with him, I felt alive. Meeting him led me down a path of spiritual search. From the moment our eyes locked, I felt my heart beat for the very first time. Yes, it took a bit of time for him to warm up to me, but it was so worth it. I desperately wanted to know why Paul seemed to adore me without knowing anything about me... And why did my mother disliked me so much? What did I do to make her so angry? What did I, her daughter, do to cause her to alienate me? Why did she give birth to me, if she didn't love me or care for me?

Why even bothered bringing me into the world, if she's only going to treat me like shit? I know that she is capable of loving. I have seen her dote on Dan. Just thinking about it, my questions become infinite. Too many to even put into words. My jumbled brain can't conceive the answers. I cleaned the mess that I made, and took a long shower. The hot water against my skin helped reduce the pain. When I stepped out, I took my time drying myself. When I was finished, I laid in bed, staring out the window.

I clutched my pillow tightly and watched the winter gray sky turn somber with dark clouds. It began to rain and I dosed off, I don't know for how long. I woke up a few hours later to the buzzing of my cellphone. I reached for the phone and bit the inside of my cheeks when my mind registered the number on the screen. Leighton, my older brother was calling. I moved to sit up, but couldn't move any further. My body ached in all the right places. I lay back down and stared at the glow of the phone screen. I was about to let the call go to voicemail, but something stopped me.

"What happened?" He demanded sternly.

"Hello?" I said tiredly. There was no reply, only the sound of someone breathing hard on the other line. "Is that you, Leigh?"

"Yes, it's me, Lenny. What happened?"

"Nothing,"

"Don't screw with me, Lennox," he said angrily.

"Why are you calling?" I asked sarcastically.

"What did she do?" Leighton asked worriedly. "Was she drunk again?"

"What do you mean?" I gulped nervously, swiftly sitting up on the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Lennox," he reprimanded angrily. "Don't forget that I am your brother. And... Lynn called me. She was worried. She said that you defended her and that Mom went psycho on your ass. Are you okay? How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," I lied. "She didn't hurt me that bad. She just shoved me. Lynn is probably exaggerating."

"She didn't sound like she was exaggerating. Lynn was actually crying." he paused, "how badly are your bruises?" he asked, seeing through my lie. "Don't lie to me, kid. Was she wasted?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I didn't pay too much attention to her. You don't have to worry, Leighton. It wasn't so bad." I paused and sighed. "I'm tired and you should get back to Erica and her perfect little family. Can we talk about this some other time?"

"There is nothing wrong with having a loving family," he snapped.

"I wouldn't know," I shrugged exhaustedly. "I don't have one."

"Whatever. When can I see you, kid?" he insisted. "I can take you to the free clinic in Port Angeles. When will you call me?" he sighed.

"I don't know. I'll call you back another day. I'm tired, Leigh. I didn't sleep last night. So, um, I'll call you whenever I can."

"When?" he asked angrily from the other line and grunted into the receiver. "When you are dead?"

"This doesn't concern you," I snapped. "The moment you left the house, you lost all privilege –"

"I had to leave! I pretty much wanted to stay alive and in order to survive, Lennox, I had to get out of that hell! Every time Dan would leave, she got drunk and beat the shit out of me. You remember that, right? You do recall cleaning up my blood... right?"

"I –"

"She was going to kill me!" he said, raising his voice. "And if you and Lynn stay there one more day, that's what's going to happen. You or Lynn will –"

"Leighton, please,"

"I had to stand up for myself. We were too gullible hoping that she would change. She's gotten worst, Len. You should try to call Social Services..."

"No,"

"That's the same mentality that I had. Things won't change. They'll only get worst! I left the house, because I had to do something to remain alive. She was slowly killing my spirit... I know that you don't like Erica, but damn it, she's the best thing that has happened to me in a while. I was very lucky that her family took me in, Lenny. I wish with all my heart that I could've brought you and Lynn with me..."

"You don't have to fret yourself about me, Leigh. I'm fine. Mom didn't hurt me too badly." I sighed, blinking back the tears that were welling in my eyes.

"No, you are not fine. Stop being so strong... Why don't you trust me, Len?"

"Listen," I paused and exhaled through my nose. "I'm tired. I have school tomorrow and I really don't feel like reopening old wounds. Thanks for calling. I know that you care. I'll be fine. There's no need to worry. I'll call you tomorrow after school."

"Promise?"

"I promise," I mumbled, falling back on the bed, wincing as my torso hit the flat pillow. "I'll call you tomorrow after I am done with my classes." I said.

There was a long pause. I though he'd hung up, but then I heard his heavy breathing. "I looked like him," he croaked hastily in a small voice and I could hear the sound of gravel shifting as he walked.

"What?"

"I look like him," he said aggravated.

"Like whom?"

"Like our dad," he said dreadfully, dragging the last word. "I think that's why she hits us. We remind her of him... That's the only explanation I have of why she's such an awful mother."

"I don't look anything like him,"

"You do, too, and so does Lynn." he added. "He left when you two were very young, kid. But I do remember him. You have his eyes. Hazel" he scoffed. "Also, you have his nose, chin, and hair. To a certain degree, you resemble him, too."

"That could be it." I mumbled. "Why did he leave?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "I asked her once... and all she did was cry and call me his bastard. She can't stand the sight of him... I guess."

There was so much that I didn't know. I turned to my side and curled in a ball and listened to Leighton as he spoke. His words slowly opened wounds that had been hidden beneath the scabs of my soul. I knew Mom didn't care about us. She made me feel small – insignificant. I felt like I was oxygen-thieve. I was just occupying precious space that someone could be easily enjoying. I'm one of the million reasons why this planet was so overpopulated.

"I hate that you are so alone," he gulped. "You have no friends,"

"I have a friend," I muttered under my breath. I was tired of talking about my home life. I wanted to change the subject so badly.

Leighton took a brief minute to reply, but finally did. "You do?" he asked intrigued and chuckled. "I'm glad."

"Yes," I smiled in my empty room and thought of Paul's lopsided smile. "Thanks."

"What's her name?" Leighton asked with interest.

"I - um, this is my first real friend and it isn't a girl," I said, inhaling deeply. "He's a guy."

"A guy, like in a boyfriend, eh?"

"Not a boyfriend. I met him a few days ago. I had an asthma attack the other night and he took me to the hospital. Paul stayed with me all night."

"Mom didn't show up?"

"No," I sobbed. "She didn't even bother to see how I was doing. I was fine with it. Paul – he, um – well, he stayed with me and I've never felt so happy. Even when I was at death's doors, and my chest felt so heavy that I couldn't breathe, I never felt so happy just being next to him."

"This guy must be great," he laughed.

"I think he is..." I trailed off.

We spoke for a little while, not rehashing the events of the day, but talking about trivial things. When he finally hung up, I laid awake for most of the night, wondering how my life was going to be now that Paul was in my life. It couldn't as miserable as my life was with my mother. Even though she probably blamed me for the mistakes my father made, thinking of Paul made me happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: This chapter is split into Paul's POV and Lennox's POV, because I lost my backup files – I broke it after the computer froze for a few minutes. I do hope that you like it! I have a new beta-reader. Didn't fix shit. I had all the mistakes from before. I won't mention name, because there's no need to throw cherrybombs in the flame. Anyway, take care. Review and enjoy.

* * *

**Trouble**

I couldn't sleep the night before. I blamed it on the whooshing sound of the ceiling fan or the loud bombarding of the rain against the window pane. Whatever it was, I couldn't sleep. It had been a long week, and I was exhausted. It had been almost four days since I last saw Lennox and I was going insane. I wanted to see her so badly. I missed her. She'd called earlier today.

"Why haven't you called me? I was worried," I said curtly.

"Sorry," she gulped nervously on the other line. "I was, um, busy..., and grounded. Mom... she took my phone." she said.

"You could've called me. I need to see you... I can go to your house and lie about being a classmate... and embellish from there. I could tell her that I'm returning the class notes that you lent me. I just have to see you, Lennox."

"No, Paul, don't come," she sighed and I could hear the shuffling of her slippers as she paced. "I can't have you speaking to her – to my mother. She'll have a cow and if she finds out that we – that you are the reason why I stayed out that night, she'll kill me." She breathed into the receiver. "She has a short fuse and well – there's no telling what she can do..."

"What's the worse that can happen?" I asked. "I'll probably get kicked out of your house." I joke.

"It's not funny," she said desperate.

"What would she do? Hit you? I seriously doubt it," I added. Lennox remained silent and didn't reply. "Would she hit you?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no, she – um, it's late, Paul. I don't want to get in trouble because she catches me talking to you."

"It's not late," I said, looking at the wall clock. "What's the worst that she can do?" I pressed.

"The worst? She would keep me from ever seeing you," she fussed. "She's completely unfair. I'm grounded until I'm fifty."

"She was probably worried for you. I bet any parent would –"

"Bah! Her? Worry? Seriously. She didn't even show up at the hospital when that doctor called to inform them that I had an asthma attack." She cried. "I should go, Paul. I'm tired and also have to get ready for school tomorrow. I won't be able to see you for a few days."

"Why is that?" I asked concerned and tightened my grip on the phone.

"I don't think that I'll be able to call you, either," she whispered. "Mom took my phone,"

"You mentioned that earlier. Then... whose phone are you using now?" I trailed off.

"It's my sister's,"

"That bitch - I mean, your sister? The girl – your sister that I met last week? Does she know you are using it?"

"No," she confessed.

"Oh, so you are really grounded," I said exhaling.

"I am," she muttered. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm really sorry that I caused you so much trouble."

"You aren't at fault," she said. "I really should get going. My sister is taking a shower and I don't want her to know that I am calling you."

"When will I see you?" I asked her.

After a brief silence, she finally replied. "I will call you. I memorized your phone. I should buy one of those cheap cell phones at the pharmacy next week when I get paid."

"Where do you work?"

"At the gas station," she informed me. "I gotta go. I'll call you soon."

"Promise?"

"I do," she said.

"Okay," I said drawing in a deep breath, and exhaling softly. "Which gas station?"

"Um, at the gas station next to Alpine Street. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious,"

"Don't show up there, Paul. I don't want you to -I have to go... I miss you, Paul," she said sadly and I can picture her eyes staring at me.

"I miss you, too. I hope to see you soon,"

"Me, too. Bye," she said and cleared her throat. "I had a lot of fun with you. I'm apologizing for not making it to your grandfather's funeral."

"No harm done. I understand. You couldn't make it," I told her, but deep down I knew that I wasn't fine. I desperately needed her that day. It had been intense. His burial had indicated the end of my time with him. I needed her so bad. I lost it for a few days. I phased and ran aimlessly for a couple of days, until the distance I placed between her and I was too much to bear. I needed her – she was my lifeline.

"I feel like I'm suffocating. I miss you so much. I wonder why I feel this way..."

"I know what you mean... I miss you, too. Don't worry so much. We'll figure something out. I promise," I said and my heart broke when I heard her crying. "We'll be together again."

"Yeah, sure," she mumbled.

"I'm not lying," I reassured her.

"Shit, Paul," she said quickly and I hear more shuffling and movements. "I have to go. I think she's out of the shower. I miss you. Gotta go..."

"Call me whenever you can, okay?" I said dejectedly.

"Yes, bye. This time I really mean it. Don't forget about me, please,"

I didn't have a chance to reply, because the line went dead and I couldn't hear Lennox voice. I tried not to let it get to me, but it stung a bit that I couldn't see her. I already missed her. I went back to cleaning the empty house and it felt awkward to put my grandfather's clothes in boxes. I missed him. I knew that he was gone. It was too sudden. Too tragic, but that was part of life. Death was real... for most of us.

I kept myself occupied, trying not to dwell too much on Lennox. I didn't want to be absorbed in my thoughts of her, but it was useless. I kept thinking that something was off about her. She didn't sound like the Lennox I knew. I felt the strange feeling, tugging at me to find out what Lennox was hiding. I finished what I was doing. Headed to the bathroom, took a quick shower, got dressed and stepped out of the house. I was going to see Lennox at work. I had to see her or I was going to go crazy.

* * *

Lennox's POV

My body ached in ever area her fist had made contact with my body. Things were never good when she got drunk. Dan was at work, and wouldn't be back for a few weeks, since he worked as a truck driver. She usually got like this whenever he was away. I don't think that she can handle his absence. She didn't like being alone. Whatever her reason was, it didn't give her the right to abuse us, her children.

But here I was, staring at myself in the mirror. I look like crap. I felt like crap. The mirror didn't lie. I looked like hell. My eyes were puffy from crying and one was still red, from where the capillary burst. The side of my face was awfully bruised, and the corner of my lips was split. I looked like I got out of a brawl and lost. I pulled my long sleeve up and grimaced at the bruises that formed along the length of my arm. I turned my attention back to my stupid attempt to hide the bruises on my face. I sighed with sadness when I applied a bit of concealer on the bruises. I made it look worst.

"You shouldn't apply the concealer like that," Lynn said as she stopped in front of the bathroom we shared. "Can I come in?"

She'd been trying to speak to me for the last week, but I was too angry. "No. Go away," I whispered and continued messing with the makeup. I was making a mess. I was definitely useless at applying makeup, but I desperately needed to learn. After skipping school for a week, I had run out of excuses not to go. If I was going to go to school looking like this, I seriously needed to learn.

"Not like that," Lynn grunted in annoyance and sauntered over to where I stood. She snatched the applicator out of my good had and took a deep breath. "This applicator sucks. Use the sponges. They are way better."

"Sponges? I don't know how to use this shit and you expect me to know what a sponge is?" I complained.

"Let me help you," she said, rummaging through the drawer and searched for a makeup sponge. "Here,"

"Fine. You do it," I mumbled irritated. "I better look - You better hide these bruises as much as you can, please."

"I will," Lynn said, her harden expression softening. "Len,"

"Yes," I said curtly, rolling my eyes at her.

"Why did - You didn't have to defend me," she said, as she took the makeup sponge and smeared some concealer. I watched her movements and kept quiet. "You wouldn't look like this if - She could've hit me and it wouldn't have hurt as much as it hurt me when I saw her hitting you." she said, her hand trembled as she stroke the makeup sponge up and down my face. "She does it all the time... you know that, right?" She shrugged. "You didn't have to jump in the middle to defend me... I know that what I did was wrong..."

I remained silent, as she gently swabbed the makeup sponge over the left side of my face. I winced in pain and she stopped, glancing apologetically at me.

"Sorry," she said, shrinking her shoulders. "I am trying to be as gentle as I can."

"I know," I sighed. "No matter how gentle you are, it's still going to hurt. Just do it... I have work today."

"She really did a number on you," Lynn continued.

"It's not the first time," I gritted, as she continuously moved the sponge over my bruised cheek. "She's never hit us in the face before."

"She was completely trashed," Lynn added.

"You didn't help matters, either," I frowned. "You had to suck someone's dick in the house. Why didn't you lock your room?"

"I didn't know she would find out," Lynn protested.

"Marilynn," I sighed tiredly. "She caught you with that guy, Marilynn," I said angrily. "I'm surprised she didn't kill you."

"She would've... if you hadn't intervene." She said, dropping her voice to a low whisper. "She should've killed me. It would've ended this stupid existence." She shrugged and proceeded to applying more makeup on my face.

"She slapped you hard, too." I said, noticing Lynn's face.

"How's your other hand? I still think you needed stitches."

"I'm fine," I said, raising my hand to my eyes. "I cut the tape real thin to use for butterfly stitches. You've helped, too. So, um, what story are you going to tell people?"

"The same one as you," she shrugged. "Have you thought what you are going to say to people?" I stayed silent, waiting for her to finish. It felt strange to talk to Lynn. She wasn't much of a talker – especially with me. We rarely exchange words, unless it was expletives. "Well?" she asked intrigued. "Have you thought what we are going to tell people? I mean – we have to be synced in our story. I don't want to say something that is totally different from what you are going to say."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked curious.

Lynn shrugged again. "I don't know. I guess we can tell people that I got in a fight - and you got in to defend me, right?"

"That's not going to be good," I sighed loudly. "Everyone knows that I keep to myself and that we don't get along. I don't go around looking for trouble. But you –"

"Shut up," she laughed, wincing in pain. "Don't make me laugh. My lip still hurts."

"It's true, Lynn," I grinned, touching the corner of my mouth with my hand, to prevent my cut from opening.

Lynn gnawed at her bottom lip and suddenly turned serious. She went back to applying more make up on my face. When she was finished, she turned me to face the mirror and stood beside me. A satisfied smile tugged at the corners of her lips. I felt a sudden chill run down my back. It had been many years, since we spoken to one another in a civilized manner.

"You look great," she smiled. "You are really beautiful..." she trailed off.

"Thanks," I said uneasily, leaning forward to look at my bruises. "I still can see them, but they don't look so gross."

"I wish I could do better," she frowned.

"You did well," I said approvingly.

Lynn shifted uncomfortably and nodded. "I guess I did." She said timidly. "I'm going to my room. If you need my phone to call him... you can use it."

"Okay," I muttered, as I watched my reflection on the mirror.

I heard her shuffle her feet as she walked. "Thanks, Lennox."

"Ah?" I spun around and gulped really hard. "What for? I didn't do anything. You are the one that did an awesome job at hiding my bruises." I said, pointing at my face.

She shook her head and shrugged. "No... Not about that," she said, her eyebrows knitted together. "I meant for – thanks for defending me. I'm really glad that I have you in my life. I'm sorry for always being such a -"

"A bitch sometimes?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. I'll try to change. I'm sorry for being so mean to you... I just want you to know... um, well, I'm glad you were there. I don't feel so alone anymore. Thanks, Lenny."

I nodded, unable to utter a word. Lynn never spoke sincerely. She was, well, what would be the easiest way to describe her? "Wow... um, you are welcome," I said perplexed. "I would like to think that you would have done the same thing for me."

Lynn pursed her lips and shook her head. "No," she gulped and sobbed. "No, I don't think I would've done it before... But that day... I would. In a heartbeat. Thanks, Len."


	16. Chapter 16

**Reluctant Imprint**

AN: I got a new Beta-reader! She took her time fixing some of my mistakes. We aren't all perfect, so please, bear with us. We are still getting used to each other's style. We'll eventually get there. Thank you again, Ella! After waiting so long, here it is! Review, please.

* * *

**Conversations**

I felt odd. It felt awkward to speak to Lynn. After she applied my makeup, I found myself heading to her room, because I really wanted to talk to someone. We spoke for a few minutes, before I excused myself and went back to my room. Were we becoming friends? Or was this just a fleeting moment?

I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and get dressed. I had a few hours before going to work. I was careful not to smear the makeup that Lynn helped me apply earlier.

I put on a long sleeve shirt, a baggy hoodie, and a jacket to keep me warm, since it was drizzling and I didn't want to get sick. I trudged down the steps and stopped in the hallway that divided the living room and the kitchen.

"Don't go in there," Lynn warned me, suddenly peering into the hall.

"Why?"

"I heard Mom. She's in there," she replied, stepping out of the bathroom.

I swallowed hard and sauntered over to the kitchen. I poked my head into the room, and quickly regretted it. Mom's back was facing me, leaning over the sink. Her shoulders were down, and her entire body trembled as she wept.

Lynn pulled me back and smacked my arm angrily, as she dragged me to the bathroom. "Are you crazy? You want new bruises on your face?" she whispered.

"I – I heard her crying," I stuttered, walking back to the hall.

"Good! I hope she feels like shit for hitting us," Lynn said angrily, turning and locked the door.

"I doubt it,"

"Are you heading to work?" she asked over her shoulder, as she changed the subject.

"I don't want to, but, yeah," I replied, resting against the doorframe. She pulled her hair back in a low ponytail and put on her favorite newsboy cap. "I should get going."

I was about to exit the room, Lynn walked in front of me.

"Wait a moment," she said and ran out of the bathroom. I heard her loud footsteps going up the steps.

I didn't have to wait long, the bathroom door flung open and in came my sister, carrying a alloy bat in her hands.

"What's that for?" I laughed.

"It's my weapon," she shrugged, raising the alloy bat in front of her for me to admire.

"What for?" I asked, and stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the sunroom.

"In case she wants to come at us. Just let her try to hit you or me," she said menacingly, glaring toward the kitchen. "This time, I am prepared." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Why a bat?" I chuckle, shaking my head as I watched Lynn's solemn expression. "You are really going to defend me if she tries to hit me again?" I asked. Hope sparked in the darkest corner of my soul.

"Yes," Lynn smiled and nodded. "You don't have to worry or doubt me. I'm being honest."

"You don't have to,"

"You did it for me," she said sheepishly. "It's the least I could do..."

The sound of broken glass caught our attention. Lynn clutched my forearm and moved next to me. We heard Mom cursing in the kitchen and we quickly ran toward the front door.

"Okay, I have to get going." I said uneasily, Lynn was now cupping my hand in hers. "You shouldn't stay here. Go out with your boyfriend or something."

"I – Jeremy and I broke up,"

"Oh," I said, putting my hand to the doorknob. "I – um, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. Worry about yourself and get out of here for a few hours."

"Okay," she said, causing me to grin.

"Okay, then," I said, opening the front door. "I have to go to work..."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that," she said confused.

"Yeah." I looked out the door and sighed annoyed. It was raining copiously. I should know not to expect sunshine in autumn in Washington.

"Can I go with you?" Lynn asked hopeful, grabbing her jacket off the coat rack.

"What?" I asked baffled, as I grabbed my large, black umbrella.

"Can I go to work with you?"

"I don't know," I said, frowning and stepped into the porch, Lynn followed. "Why do you wanna go to work with me? You'll get bored fast and then you'll blame me."

"I won't," she said, narrowing her eyes and closed the door behind her. "I can ask Rory to hire me. We can get the same hours and... I think he likes me," she grinned mischievously.

"Ugh! I don't want to know why he likes you,"

"Hey," she said indignantly, slightly hitting my butt with the bat. "I didn't suck his dick, if that's what you're thinking." She laughed. "That would be lame."

"I don't now what to believe anymore," I said, shaking my head, hopping the first front step. "You have a reputation."

"I know. I'm a bad girl!" Lynn smiled.

We stepped into the rain, as I opened the large umbrella.

"Get in here, idiot," I said, motioning at her. "You are getting soaked. I am not taking care of you if you get sick."

"Thanks," she said, offering me a bright smile. She got under the umbrella and scooted closer to me.

"You're welcome," I grumbled.

We walked quietly to the bus stop. When we got under the bus shelter, a few curious eyes met us. We kept to ourselves, and sat on the furthest part of the bench, and waited for the bus.

"Nosy ass people," Lynn muttered, as she sat next to me.

"I wonder how we look to them," I said intriguingly.

"I wonder what they think of us," she began, "I hope is a better story than what really happened to us."

"I don't care," I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm too tired and in too much pain to give a damn what they think of us."

"I don't care either!"

"Are you going to carry that bat with you everywhere we go?" I asked, arching one eyebrow, as I gave her a sideglance.

"Yes," she nodded. "No one will ever lay a hand on me again... or you Lenny."

"Thanks," I said, looking away from her. I didn't want her to see how her words affected me.

"You are welcome," she said lively. "Oh, I forgot to give you something," she paused, placing the bat between us. She dug her free hand in her jean pockets and pulled out something.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"For you," Lynn said timidly. "It's not much,"

"For me?"

I look down at her open palm and bit my tongue. She was holding up a small, square-ish, black cellphone.

"Yes, it's for you," she reassured me.

"Thanks, b-but, why?" I asked looking down at her hand.

Lynn shrugged, blushing as she looked away. "Mom broke your cellphone."

"What about yours? Didn't she break yours?" I asked her curiously, as I studied the small phone.

"Well," she paused and drew in a deep breath. "I hid mine from her. I still have mine. See!" she said, as she pulled her cellular phone out of her front pocket.

"Ohh," shrugged uncomfortably. "I'm so pissed at her. I worked hard for my IPhone. I can pay you back for the phone."

"No," she said bashfully, putting the phone in my hand. "I don't want your money. This is a gift from me to you."

"I don't know, Lynn," I said, returning it to her. She shook her head and frowned.

"No... It's for you. It's a gift. You can't return it!"

"It's just that..." I trailed off, unable to finish.

"I got it at the pharmacy. It's a cheap brand, but it works. I bought it for you – in case of an emergency." She said exasperated.

"I just don't know, Lynn. You really haven't been the greatest sister in the world. What if I take it and then get blamed that I stole it?"

"I won't screw you up like that! I know that I have been awful..." she said, looking down at her hands. "Take it with you and keep it with you at all times. I might not be there with you all the time... Just take it and hide it from her." she said, her blush covering her entire face.

"I don't understand," I said confused. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You – argh! You are impossible!" she hissed. "Take the damn phone. Don't ask any more questions!" she pleaded, dropping the bat on a puddle of water in front of the bench we were sitting at.

"No," I mumbled. "You never gave a damn about me, why now?" I asked suspiciously, handing her back the cellphone.

"No, take it back," she hissed irritated. "Take it." Lynn jammed the phone in my pocket. "The bus is coming," She said embarrassed.

"Why?" I whispered confused.

"Please, no more questions," she whispered, standing up to pick up her bat.

"Why?" I asked again, and got up, too. I walked up to her.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I just thought – Just in case mom loses her marbles again. You know for a case of emergency... or if you are in trouble and need to call the cops, a friend, or me." She said sadly, whispering the last word.

"You?" I asked, arching a brow. "You seriously wouldn't mind if I ca–"

She turned around and offered me a dejected smile and took my hand in hers. "I would not mind," she nodded, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "I would drop everything in a heart beat just to be there for you."

"Um, wow. Thanks?" I asked befuddled. She looked away, and slowly let go of my hand.

I was glad that I didn't have to speak. The knot in my throat made it impossible for me to articulate any words. My sister's simple gesture touched me in such a deep lever. Maybe we were connecting. I didn't want to get my hopes up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: Thank you for waiting. I hope that you liked the previous chapter. The baby has been sick and work sucks. Life keeps on interrupting my plans with this story. I also got addicted to Final Fantasy 13-2. It seems to occupy all of my free time. Sorry. Well, no more ranting, complaining, or giving excuses. Please, review and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**In the Bus**

Lynn made the bus ride a bit merrier. She had a strange sense of humor. It was hard to believe that we were related. She had a carefree persona, while I was a spastic bag of nerves.

"You need to relax," she said earlier, when the bus door burst opened and the eyes of the people that were getting off fell on us.

"Just breathe, Lennox," Lynn said, as she gave my upper arm a gentle squeeze. "These people are just curious."

"They are looking at us," I muttered, gnawing at my bottom lip.

I followed Lynn into the bus and I held my breath when I noticed that certain people were staring attentively at us.

"I told you earlier to ignore them. Ignore them, Lennox." Lynn said nonchalantly and took my hand in hers, dragging me toward the back of the bus. "Bunch of nosy ass," she muttered, scowling at the few people sitting inside bus.

I sat next to the window and Lynn took the seat beside me. She her placed bat between her legs and played with it, twirling it as we waited for the bus to move on.

"So, hmm, well, Lennox,"

"Yes?"

"Tell me something," she paused and slowly lifted her green eyes to look at me. "You and that guy? What's his name?" Lynn asked casually, as she linked her arm through mine, and pulled me closer.

"Hmm, you mean Paul?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"What about him?" I asked suspiciously, shifting in my seat.

"You and that Paul guy," she said, resting her head on my shoulder. "He's handsome..."

"Yeah, and?"

"I just think he's hot," she shrugged, "he's good for you, too. I think he loves you."

"I knew it. You like him, don't you?" I said irritated, abruptly unlinking my arm from hers and pushed Lynn away from me.

"Hey! What the hell?"She protested.

"You want him for yourself! That's why you are being nice to me, isn't it?" I snapped.

"No!" She glared, when she heard the people around us mumbling. "Lennox, shut up. You are making a spectacle of yourself. I don't like Paul," she said, leaning forward to pick up the bat that had fallen. "Look what you did!" she complained.

"I don't care," I hissed angrily.

"Calm down," she laughed, and moved the bat to her side. "People are going to think you're crazy."

"You –"

"I was just making conversation with you. I don't know how to approach you..." she said, shaking her head. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Then, why did you bring him up?"

"I don't know. I don't know why! I just said that I think that Paul likes you. You seem to like him, too. So I thought that maybe, I don't know... we could speak about him."

"You could've approach this differently," I pouted. "My feelings for Paul are off limits, got it?"

"Got it. I won't ask you about Paul" she nodded. "Feel better?"

"I guess,"

Ten minutes later, the bus pulled over neat another stop and we waited for more people to in and out. I leaned my head against the window and continued to ponder on how strange it was to be in the same place with Lynn without arguing – so much.

"Oh, shit, it's my phone," Lynn said, as she dug in her pockets and pulled out her phone. "Hello?" she asked, and frowned. "Oh, hi, Rory," she said awkwardly and frowned. "You want to speak to Lennox? Okay... Yeah, she's sitting next to me. Okay," she said, nodding, "give me a moment."

"Why is Rory calling you?" I asked curiously, as I watched her.

Lynn covered the cell phone's mouthpiece and whispered, "Here, it's for you."

"Why is he calling me on your cell phone?"

"I don't know," she shrugged and passed me the phone. "You should take it. He wants to speak to you."

"Thanks," I said, as I placed the phone next to my ear. "Rory," I said, arching an eyebrow, as I greeted my boss on the phone. "Why do you have Lynn's number?" I asked, looking over at my sister.

"Beats me," she shrugged quietly.

"Hey, is this Lennox?" he asked exasperated.

"Yes, this is Lennox," I said, frowning.

"Lennox, are you there?"

"Yes, this is Lennox, Rory," I replied, nodding. "Why are you calling me? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, well, not exactly. Listen," there was a long paused, before he cleared his throat and continued, "are you on your way to the gas station?"

"Yes, why?" I said, putting the phone in a way that Lynn and I could both listen at the same time. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, no, no. It's nothing like that," Rory, my boss, said. "The reason why I am calling is because; there was a robbery earlier, during Scotty's shift. The police wants to have the building cleared and..."

"Is Scotty okay?" I interjected.

"Yeah, yeah. He's doing fine. Nothing major happened to him," he continued. "But the idiot that robbed the store got away with about $40 and a pack of beer. He busted the front glass doors and shot the security camera before he robbed us." He said angrily.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "Do you need help cleaning up?"

"No, not really. Not at the moment," he sighed. "Can you come over for a while? The cops want to interview all the employees..." he trailed off.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong,"

"It's just protocol, kiddo," he explained. "You can leave as soon as they finish interviewing you."

"Oh, okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." I said nervously. "Just don't be surprised when you see my face." I warned him.

"Got in another fight with that sister of yours?" Rory asked curiously.

"Not this time," I said, giving Lynn a sidelong glance. "I'll see you later, Rore,"

"Bye, kid,"

I ended the call and gave the cell phone back to Lynn. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," she said and shoved the phone back in her pocket and looked pensive.

I looked up and noticed a few people staring at us. I felt flushed and irritated. I knew that I looked like a total mess, but didn't they know it was rude to stare.

"They are talking about us," I whispered to Lynn.

"Ignore them," she replied with a shrugged.

Deep down, I felt self-conscious. I wanted to hide my face. Earlier, I could sense their questioning glances, as we walked down the center aisle to find our seats. I could hear the murmurs that followed as we passed their seats, causing my skin to prickle.

The stares bothered me, especially when they stared at us with pity in their eyes. I rolled my eyes at them, covered my bruised face with my long bangs.

"We really look like crap," Lynn laughed.

"We should've never left the house," I protested. "But I need the money to pay for the hospital bill."

"I'll get a job and help you," Lynn said.

"Whatever," I said indifferently, and grabbed my IPod. I detangled the headphones that were wrapped around it, and put them on. I turned up the music and placed the hood over my head.

Lynn tapped my arm and leaned closer. "I didn't bring any music. Can we share?"

"Um, sure," I said, staring down at my lap and played with my hands.

She took one of the earbuds and rested her head on my shoulder. The sensation that crept over me was interesting. So this is how it felt to have a sister?

"Skip this song," she ordered.

"Damn, you are bossy," I rolled my eyes, and did as she asked.

"Better." She smiled in approval.

I looked down at my wrist watch and groaned. I had less than thirty minutes before work started. I was staring to relax enough around my sister. It was strange, but surprisingly pleasant. The bus came to a full stopped at a red light and I leaned my head against the window and watched the cars pull next to the bus.

"Lenny, look!" Lynn said, as she pointed out the window.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Look at those motorcycles," she said excitedly, removing the earphone out of her ear. "I wish I owned one. Those things are badass."

I followed her movement, taking off my earbud and squinted as I glanced out the window.

"Aren't they fantastic?"

"Yeah," I smiled, as I stared at the menacing looking motorcycles.

"The guy riding the red and black motorcycle is staring at us," she said, frowning.

"How can you tell?" I asked, focusing my eyes on the driver.

"I don't know," she said, and stood up, moving closer to the window. She leaned closer and nodded. "Definitely, he's looking at us."

"What are you doing, Marilynn?" I asked embarrassed, when I saw her gesturing at the driver. "That's so rude. He could be a gangster or something,"

"Lighten up, Len," she laughed, returning to the seat. "He's still looking at us. Even with that face shield covering his face, I know he's staring," she said.

Her words piqued my interest. I slid closer to the window, straining my neck in the process of staring out the window.

"You are hogging the window," Lynn complained when I moved closer.

"Lynn, please," I said, rolling my eyes at her. "You basically signaled the man to 'go fuck yourself'. All I'm doing is looking." I said.

"Ohh, there are more motorcycles. Look at that black one," she crooned.

My eyes were settled on the sleek black and red motorcycle that was moving closer to the bus. The driver had that arrogant pose that seemed familiar.

I tried to see who was hiding behind the full face shield. He was clad in a leather jacket that hugged his muscular torso; outlining his physique. My eyes continued to wander down his masculine body. Even with the heavy face shield, I could sense the driver demanding presence.

"Lennox," Lynn said solemnly, as she leaned her chin on my shoulder. "He's looking at you!"

"No, he's not," I said apathetically.

Beads of sweat formed on my forehead, when I felt the driver glancing at me from the dark visor of his helmet. The bus slowly began to move, and I found myself staring back at the stranger.

"What was that about?" Lynn asked puzzled.

"I don't know," I gulped nervously. "But I think that was Paul."

"Oh, shit," Lynn sighed and patted my shoulder. "This isn't going to be good, Lennox." She said worriedly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: Another chappie. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Lean on Me**

I held on tightly to the motorcycle handles, almost bending them, as I took in her battered face. There were a few lacerations above her right eye, and on the bottom corner of her lips, too. I wanted to cry; strangulate something. Seeing how bruised her face was, made me mind think of every possible scenario that might had happened to Lennox.

The tremors were there. The wolf was pushing toward the surface edging me to cave and phase in anger. I had to hit something. Anything, just to alleviate this damn helplessness that washed over me. Imprinting truly wasn't for me. It truly sucked. It wasn't what I thought it would be. It was a constant, internal struggle that no matter what, I couldn't win. It did things to me that I didn't like.

I had to be near her, constantly. I couldn't sleep without knowing she was fine, healthy, and alive. There were times, I couldn't handle the pressure. I had to see her. I tried to see her at night, but she locked the window in her room, and used dark curtains that prevented me from looking inside. I tried – as much as I hated it – to respect her privacy. She asked me for a few days to herself, and heaven knows it wasn't easy, but I gave her the space she wanted.

I knew that something was wrong. I had a feeling that she was hiding something from me, the moment we ended our phone call. It was that inner voice that tormented me day in and day out. It told me to move, to do something, and help my imprint. Call it a sixth sense or intuition. The minute she said good-bye on the phone, I had the urge to run after her.

"Who hurt her, Jared?" I whispered, aware that he could hear me above the traffic noise.

"I don't know," he replied. "But I swear that we are going to find out." He said, nodding his head toward me. He revved his engine and tailed after the departing bus.

I trailed after him. I was seething. Lennox knew how much I hated secrets. I wanted to shake her, until she told me the name of the asshole that did this to her.

Damn! I muttered.

I rode my motorcycle down the road, cursing and muttering to myself. I hated how I felt. The tightness in my chest left me exhausted. The constant feeling of vulnerability was driving me crazy. My heart was out in the open constantly – like an expose nerve. I wanted to shout at Lennox for making me so edgy.

I parked across the bus stop, waiting for Lennox to get off. Jared got off his bike and kept closed to me. I had planned a whole speech, but it was quickly forgotten when I saw her.

"What are you going to do?" Jared asked me, turning to look down the road.

We were in front of the gas station where Lennox said she worked. There were police cars filling the entire gas station parking lot and the sirens of the ambulance drowned out the rest of the traffic noises.

"I don't know," I replied, without removing my face shield. "I don't know. I just want to take her home and never let her leave my side."

"Don't do anything stupid. Just let her explain," Jared advised. "She might be a bit intimidated – better yet, scared of you. She's seen what you can turn into."

"Why? I would never hurt her," I asked, this time lifting the face shield to look at him. I was beyond pissed at his words. "Why would I hurt her?"

Jared just shrugged and went back to his bike. "I don't know, man."

Seth, Embry, and Quil caught up with us and parked their bikes next to ours. I waited for Lennox to clamber out of the bus.

"Here she comes," I heard Embry mutter, and I swear that I wanted to spin around and deck him square on the face. The little bastard irritated the shit out of me.

"Damn, what's wrong with her face?" I heard Seth whisper.

I held my breath when I saw her step out of the bus. She had on an extremely baggy sweater and the hoodie covered her face. She stood by the door and waited for someone. Lennox's obnoxious little sister was soon standing next to her. They linked arms and slowly began to cross the street.

"Since when do those two get along?" I asked confused, as I scrutinized them.

"Who's that with her?" Embry asked.

"That's must be Lennox sister. They look alike, right, Paul?" Jared asked.

I nodded, not caring about their conversation. My eyes were solely focused on Lennox. She stopped in the middle of the road when she spotted me. I had an inkling that she wanted to avoid me. I took off my helmet and cringed when I saw the fear in her eyes. Just like Jared had said, she was terrified of me. The thought of scaring Lennox hurt me more than any physical wound.

Was she scared of me? Heavens knew that I would never hurt her. I would never – intentionally – hurt her. I rather take my own life than inflict her any pain. She was too precious to me. She was the air that I breathe. She was my gravitational force. She was the purest thing my eyes had ever beheld. I couldn't say that I loved her yet, but she meant the world to me. Fuck, she was my world. She was the invisible cables that held me grounded in this forsaken world.

In one swift movement I was off the bike and trudging toward her. The horns of passing cars didn't deter me from reaching my goal. Lennox was frozen in her spot. I could see her knuckles turning white, as she held on to her sister's hand.

"Paul..." she mumbled. Her free hand dug into her pocket and I could hear the sound of her nails scratching against the metal of her inhaler as she searched for it.

"I won't hurt you, sweetie," I said, swallowing the anger infused adrenaline that pumped through my veins. "I won't hurt you. I swear."

"I know," she said, a silent tear streamed down her face. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

I raked my fingers through my messy hair and counted to three. The cars didn't stop, they just went around us. I grabbed her by the arm and dragging her away from the traffic. We ambled toward the other side of the road. Her sister followed us, practically running to keep pace.

"Can you slow down, Paul?" her sister pleaded, followed by a loud metallic sound against the pavement.

"Marilynn!" Lennox said frantically. "Let go, Paul. Lynn is hurt!" she said, the tears were rolling down her cheeks copiously. I finally reacted when Lennox pulled her hand away from me.

"Sorry," I muttered, as I watched her go to her sister.

"Lynn," she said afraid, kneeling next to her sister. "Here," Lynn said, picking up the bat and her sister's purse. "Are you okay?" she asked, handing Lynn her stuff.

"Oh, yeah," Lynn muttered, as she stared at me, and gulped. "Thanks, Lenny. Hi, Paul. Care to give me a hand?" she said, forcing a smile. "Damn, that hurts." She complained, when the cut on her lip started to bleed.

"I know what you mean," Lennox gulped and pulled out a tissue out of her back pocket. "Use this."

"Thanks," her sister smile and slowly got up. "We should, um, cross the street."

The two sisters linked arms and walked ahead of me. I watched Lennox movements. She seemed to be in pain, but continued to press on. I admired that about her. I moseyed behind them, touching Lennox shoulder when we were on the sidewalk.

"Who hurt you?" I asked in a begging tone. She looked from her sister and then at the pavement. "Damn it, Lenny! Aren't you going to answer me?"

"Paul, don't scream at my sister!" Lynn said irritated, and stood next to her sister. "She's had a rough week. She needs someone to protect her not shout at her! We get enough of that at home," she said in a low, shaky voice. "It's been rough for her," she said, clutching her sister's hand, and the bat with the other.

And that's when it dawn on me. My imprint and her sister had been hurt by someone that was supposed to protect them. From the first time I met her, she'd seemed guarded. There had been bruises on her forearms when I first imprinted on her. And then, after her asthma attack, her parents never showed up to see if she was all right. The day I took her to her house, she'd seemed adamant to go inside.

The anger in me, turned into bitterness. Maybe, just maybe, Lennox did know what it felt to be abandoned. Maybe she knew about my pain. She'd known the fear of being unloved. She knew what it was to be neglected and abused. I could see it on her face and on her sister's clear eyes.

They had deeper wounds. Wounds that I couldn't see or count, but knew they existed. They were hidden from the world, from me, but nonetheless, they were there.

"Lennox, baby," I mumbled, taking a step forward.

"Yes," she whimpered, as she gently dabbed the tears with her sleeve, but continued to clutch tightly to her sister.

I wasn't going to be an ass right now. Lennox needed me. I took a step forward, and opened my arms. I was hers. I was made for her. And at the moment, she needed to be comforted.

"Come 'ere, kiddo," I said, grabbing her by the sweater and pulled her to me. She inhaled deeply, holding back her tears, as I caressed soothing circles on her back. "Let it all out. You got me. I'm here for you, babe." I felt her hands encircling me, pulling me closer to her.

"Paul," she whispered, as she cried.

"Hey, watch the leather," I joked trying to ease the tension, and looked down at her. She gaze up, gave me a watery smile. Even with the bruises gracing her face, she astounded me. "I don't want my girl to think that I don't look good," I winked at her.

"I love you," she whispered, hiding her face from me. "I love you so much."

I looked away blushing. I don't know why I couldn't reply back, 'hey, Lennox, I love you, too.' It seemed hard for me. I thought that I knew what love was, but with Lennox it seems different. There are steps, chapters to finish, before we can get to our happily ever after.

My eyes fell on her sister, and narrowed my eyes at her. "Hey, you... Lynn, right?"

"Yes, Paul," she nodded, shrinking her shoulders.

She seemed different from the last time I saw her. The arrogance in her eyes was replaced with helplessness. A vulnerability that made her seemed younger. She resembled my Lennox in many ways; from their pouty lips, to their delicate, small physique, and their dark, curly hair that fell like long, velvety curtains down to their waist.

"I got room for you, here, too," I said, shrugging. "Just promise me that you'll take care of my Lennox."

Lynn opened her eyes widely, as if asking me, 'really?'

"I will," she nodded, raising her bat. "I'm not afraid to use this bat on anyone that tries to hurt Lenny."

"Good." I nodded, lifting my left arm. "Come on over, Lynn,"

She dropped her bat, ran into me, hugged her older sister and me, and clutched my leather jacket, burying her face against my chest, and wept inconsolably.

I kissed Lynn's forehead and she smiled sadly at me. "I'll keep you safe, kid."

"Thank you, Paul," Lynn and Lennox said simultaneous.

I looked away. Tears brimming in my eyes, as I heard Lennox and Lynn's sobbing. I let them cry. Sometimes, that is all a person needs – a shoulder to cry on or a helping hand to point them in the right direction. Perhaps, that is what I was here for. Maybe that was all I could do at the time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: Hi! Review PLEASE!

* * *

**Breaking Down**

The sound of cars honking at us was getting annoying. I knew that we looked awkward gathered around the sidewalk of a busy street, especially on a rainy day.

"Umm, thanks, Paul," Lynn said, as she slowly pulled away and got under the umbrella Lennox and her had shared earlier.

"You are welcome, kiddo," I grinned at her and bent down my head to kiss Lennox's forehead.

"Yeah, well, I'll let you two be..." she trailed off and wiped the rain off her face. "I must look like a mess. I'm still gonna push my luck and flirt with those hunky friends of yours." she said to me. "Hmm, I'll be over there. Gotta introduce myself to that cutie-pie," She smiled, wiping her tear-stained face with the collar of her jacket and walked over to where Seth, Embry, Jared, and Quil were standing.

"That girl will never change," Lennox scoffed, lifting her head. "She's always flirting with guys. I'm glad she took the message that you are mine," she tried to smile behind her tears. "You are MINE, right?" she asked self-consciously.

"I am," I paused, and gazed down at her. "If you want me to," I quickly added, kissing her temple. "I'll be anything you want me to be, Lennox,"

"I like that very much," she grinned, and buried her face against my chest, again. I looked over her head and watched as Lynn flirted with Embry and Seth, the only two wolves that had not imprinted.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" I asked her.

"Not so good, Paul," she said moodily.

"We should go somewhere dry. You are getting wet, babe. You are going to get sick..."

"No, not yet, Paul. Not yet, please," Lennox said, shaking her head. I wound an arm around her, and with my other free arm, I managed to remove my leather jacket.

"Here. This should keep you somewhat dry," I said, covering her from the rain with the jacket. I didn't want her to get sick again. Spending a night at the hospital wasn't my idea of fun.

"We should get out of the rain, babe," I whispered closed to her ear, but she replied with a headshake.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here with you," she mumbled, "in your arms, Paul."

"I want to stay with you, but not here," I said, trying to reason with her. "I can take you home,"

"No," she said alarmed, abruptly pulling away. Her eyes welled with unshed tears. The jacket had slid over her shoulders and she was getting drenched in rain. "I don't want to go home. Not ever!" she hissed, adjusting the jacket over her head. "I don't want to go home," she said angrily.

"I didn't mean your home. I meant mine," I said in an apologetic tone.

"What about Lynn?" she asked worriedly, as she looked around me and saw her sister flirting with the boys. "Can she come, too?"

"Sure, sure," I nodded and placed my hands on her shoulders, bringing her closer to me. "I can have Embry or Seth come over. I'm sure they'll love to keep her entertained," I said, eyeing them, as they continued flirting with Lynn. "She's welcome, too," I reassured her.

As I held her tightly against me, the soft scent of rain and tears began to mix in together, I began to ponder about Lennox and Lynn's life. I wondered what caused the rift between those two sisters. I also wondered if they had someone at home that looked after them. Was there someone out there – besides me – that ever held them tightly or told them how truly beautiful they are. When they were sad, who wiped away their tears? Did someone ever comfort them or did they carry their own pain to bed and fell asleep with tears in their eyes?

Just thinking about how lonely Lennox spent these last few days made my chest hurt. I knew how terrible being alone felt. I remember crying as a little kid whenever Mom would leave Kezia and me alone, while Dad went to work. There were times she would be gone for an entire day. We were too young to know how to make ourselves something to eat. We didn't have my mother's love or dad's attention, but we did have one another.

Even when my parents neglected me, Kezia was my source of solace and comfort – my refuge from the storm. Her arms kept me safe. I don't think that I would have survived without her. When she got married, I thought I would die. I felt like I was suffocating. I felt abandoned by the only source of my peace. Without her, I felt alone, and so lost.

With Kezia gone, I didn't have anyone to confide and trust. The world was slowly crumbling around me. I think those were the darkest hours of my life. I still had my father, but after his divorce from my mother, he seemed to have lost it. The strong, powerful man decimated into an alcoholic and drug addict. He spent his paycheck on booze and gambling at the casino – loosing the car and our house. The man I once looked up to was no more. What was left was the shadow of someone that I once cared about. Life with him was rough for a kid that was only nine years old. Many times I found him on the floor, bathe in his own vomit and feces. What a damn role model he was! His divorce cost him more than what he was willing to pay. I had to grow up at an early age.

I don't know much about what happened to my mother. She hit the bricks the moment her divorce was finalized. She was free to ruin someone else's life. She was untamable – free to live her own life. Shit, she was free of her two children. She didn't have a care in the world. There was nothing holding her back. She never looked back. The last time I saw her, was when dad packed our stuff and we left Tacoma, WA. She didn't even wave good-bye at us. She never called, or sent a letter. To this day, I don't know where she is at. I hear rumors about her, but I ignore them. If she didn't care about me, why should I give a damn about her, right?

A year or two after the divorce, my father dropped me at my grandparent's home. He never told me why he left me there. I do understand that at the time, the best option for me were my grandparents. Dad wasn't the best person to care for me. Dad parked his old Oldsmobile in front of my grandparents two-story house, stepped out and motioned me to get out, too.

_"Where are we?_" I remembered asking him, as I took in my surroundings.

"_My parent's house,_" he said nonchalantly, as he watched the front door open and out stepped my grandfather.

_"Who is that?"_

_"My father. Your granddad_," he said, looking down at the sodden ground as he walked around the car, until he stood next to me. _"Kiddo, this is your new home. I'm going far away and I can't take you._" He said, giving me a hard pat on the back, a half-ass hug, and a handshake. "_You are a good kid. I'm not a good father for you. Here, this is for you," he said, offering me a set of keys. "This is all I have for you. It's not much, but, you can have it."_

Those were the last words I heard from him. He did an about face, waved at me from over his shoulder and got in his car. He didn't wait long, before he was hauling ass down the dirt road. That was the last time that I saw him. To this day, I still have the keys that he gave me. I haven't asked Grams what they are for. I don't have the desire to relive my childhood. It drains me of my energy even to think about it. All the bad memories ended the day I met Lennox. With her in my life, I have the opportunity to look forward to a better life.

I bent down and kissed her forehead and offered her a smile. "Do you feel any better?" I asked and she nodded. "Good. I don't like it when you are sad."

Cars drove by, slowing down as they gape at us. Those nosy bastard! I didn't care about the world. I just cared for the person that stood before me. If she wasn't all right, the world was in chaos.

"I feel better," she said replied sheepishly and gnawed at her lip. "Let's blow this place, Paul."

"That's my girl," I beamed at her. "Let's get out of here. "Where to?" Lennox asked, and took a step back.

"I don't know," I shrugged and looked over her head. Embry and Seth were competing for Lynn's attention, making them look like idiots. "We can go to Sam and Emily's place."

"I don't know them,"

"It's fine," I said, kissing the tip of her nose. "You know me, and by association, you know them."

"Will it be okay for my sister and me to just show up unannounced?"

"You are good," I reassured her. "Plus, today is BBQ Friday! There's tons of food for your sister and you. You really need to eat, Lennox. You are too skinny."

"Hmm, okay," she nodded. "Let's go to your friends' house... But don't leave my side."

"I won't," I said, my words easing her to relax.

"Good,"

I bent down and very gently cupped her face in my massive hands, and brought her face to me. "You know that you are safe with me, right?" I asked her, running the tip of my tongue along her bruise lips. She nodded slowly, as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. More tears streamed down her face and I swear that my heart felt heavy with every tear that descended her battered face. "I was made to keep you safe from harm, to protect you, to be your happiness, and to keep you safe, Lennox. But you also have to tell me when you feel threatened... afraid."

"I know," she gulped heavily, as she felt my breath against her skin.

"I'll kill for you... I can't bare to see anyone hurt you,"

"I know. Deep in my heart, I know. I've known and it scares me. I'm falling for you so hard. What will happen when I can't live without you by my side? What will happen when you push me away from you, because you don't need me or want me anymore?" she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said, dipping my head lover, until her lips were parallel to mine. "Don't think like that, Lenny. Please, baby, don't cry," I said soothingly.

"I can't help thinking this way, Paul," she said, collapsing against my chest, as she broke down and wept.


	20. Chapter 20

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: I hope that you like it. Here is the next chapter! Review, please!

* * *

**Just a Tender Hug**

I don't know how other people knew when 'that' person is the one. I didn't have to guess too much. I knew that the person for me was the tall, mysteriously handsome man that stood before me. He was the hardest person to understand, but he was meant for me. Even if he kept my heart in a series of rollercoaster, Paul was tailored made for me. I could never guess what he was thinking. He always surprised me constantly. He reacted so differently from what I had anticipated.

After standing under the rain, looking awkward and wet, Paul finally spoke. "Are you going to tell me what happened to you and Lynn?" He asked me as he rearranged the large, heavy leather jacket over my head to keep me from getting wet. "You haven't told me how you got beaten and bruised."

I didn't reply. I didn't want to relieve the memories of that afternoon. It wasn't worth it. It was in the past. Plus, I knew deep down my heart, that if I told Paul, he would retaliate against my mother for hurting me. I didn't know where these ideas were coming from, but I knew that Paul would protect me from any harm. Like he'd said earlier, he would kill anyone for me. I had witnessed it, when the vampire tried to attack me. Paul's threats weren't empty words. He was capable of hurting someone and much more.

"Not now, Paul. I'm so tired," I said, my words muffled by his soft, cotton shirt.

"I can take you away from here," he said, as he gently pushed me away from him, and placed a finger under my chin, slowly tilting my head so he could see my face. "I can take you away from everything. You just have to say the word and we'll disappear from this place." His words felt like a promise - a promise that I would take in a heartbeat and never doubt.

"I know," I mumbled, as I watched the cops going in and out the convenience store, "I think that I should go speak to the police," I said, dabbing my tears with my drenched sweater.

"No. I don't think that it's a wise idea if they see you like this," he said, looking over to the gas station. "Call your boss and tell him that you can come by another day." He said, his lips quirking wryly.

"And what would I tell him?" I asked, wringing my hands in front of me, attempting to control myself.

Paul looked down at me, his brows furrowed. "I don't know. Tell him that a family emergency happened. Lie for Pete's sake, just say something, but do it fast. If you stay under this rain, you are going to get sick," he said worriedly. "I don't want you getting sick. I would blame myself if anything bad happened to you."

"I can't lie to him. I already told him that I was on my way to work." I explained.

"Damn it," he said aggravated and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, fine. Whatever. Go in there and get it over with."

"Okay," I nodded; lowering my gaze to the floor, a bout of fresh tears clouded my vision. I didn't like it when he acted so angrily. I know that he was trying to help, but he didn't need to be so rude about it. I narrowed my eyes at him and opened my mouth to speak, but refrained myself from chiding him.

"Go on now," he snapped, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

I felt my throat go dry. "You know something, Paul?"

"What?" he hissed.

"You are a fucking ass!" I managed to say. "You are acting like the day we first met. Why do I always feel like you are pushing me away? You are such an idiot. I don't like being talked down like that. I get enough of that from my mother." I spat furiously. "I don't know why you are always so rude to me when I don't do what you like. Can you see that I need your understanding... not an attitude from you?"

"I'm sorry. You're right. I didn't mean to be a jerk," Paul's scowl disappeared and he took a step forward, and rubbed his face, as he inhaled deeply. "I am just so angry."

"Why?"

"Because of you. It's not exactly you, but at myself. I can't do anything right. When it comes to you, I feel so helpless. Standing here, watching your beautiful face so bruised, Lennox, all I want to do is cry. I'm trying hard not to lose it. You haven't told me who hurt you. I feel like you don't trust me. I know that you think that I'm going to kill the person that hurt you - Maybe I am, but probably not at the time. I don't... Ugh! It's so frustrating being around you, Lenny."

"I'm sorry I make you feel this way," I said aghast.

"No! Listen to me. I-I barely know anything about you, yet you know my deepest secret. You know I'm a wolf..." he whispered, as he dug his hands in his pockets. "You don't tell me anything about you. I don't even know your favorite color. What's your age? What do you like to do on your spare time? Your hobbies? Or your last name? All I know is that you are asthmati –"

"My favorite color is yellow... I think I'm starting to like gray," I quickly added. "My last name is Lennox," I said, blinking back the tears.

"I thought..." he trailed off confused.

"I know," I shook my head and slowly exhaled. "My first name is McKaleigh. Mr. Fox, my first grade teacher started calling me Lennox. It sort of, um, stuck. Everyone calls me Lennox..." I trailed off. "I'll be seventeen in three weeks. I work in my spare time. I don't have any hobbies," I continued, my gaze fixed on the ground. "I'm the middle child. I have an older brother. I was supposed to be a junior in high school... But I dropped out of school last year... after I got in a car accident. I go to night school. You know, to get caught up with the year I missed. I want to go to college. I want to get out of Forks, WA. I want to live somewhere else... Somewhere sunny..." I said in a hoarse voice and broke down crying. "I want to get away from my mother. She did this to me, Paul." I confessed.

"Oh. Ohh," he said ruefully. "Lennox. Lenny, baby," he said, his deep voice filled with concern, as he observed me. "I didn't know,"

"I know," I forced a smile, and looked away. "You don't know much about me," I paused, as I wiped the tears with the heel of my hand. "It's my fault. I don't have many friends, because I keep certain things to myself. My life at home... I don't people to know that Mom's a drunkard and - If you know too much about me, you might stop being my friend and that's scary. What if you –"

"Lennox, baby, don't think like that," he said, exhaling out in frustration.

"How do you expect me to think? I feel like I am suffocating. My life is spiraling out of control. I can't keep with this farce anymore. I'm so scared."

"Scared of what?" he asked intrigued. "You can tell me anything, Lennox. I won't think badly of you, if that's what you are scared of."

"I was scared of how you would've reacted if you knew who did this to Lynn and me," I whispered.

"You just said it was your damn mother. It was your mom?" he asked disgusted. "She's responsible for those bruises that you are sporting on your face?" he gritted. "Is that why you wouldn't tell me?" A curtain of silence fell over us. I looked toward Lynn; her eyes were watching me attentively. I could see the fear in them. I tried to be strong, but whenever I was around Paul, I felt so weak. All my insecurities came to the surface, and I hated how vulnerable I became.

"Lennox?" he asked, worriedly.

I shook my head and strode forward, until my chest collided against his. His arms came around me. They felt so strong and reassuring. I slid my arms around his waist and burrowed closer.

"Shh," he whispered against my ear, and kissed my temple. "It's all right, princess." His large hand slid up and down my back in soft, even strokes. "We'll find a way out of this mess. I promise. You'll be all right. Everything will be all right."

I nodded; embarrassed that he knew my darkest secret. I felt so helpless and all I could do at that moment was cry. He held me so tenderly that I couldn't control the tears that were falling down. Even with the rain falling all around us, and the cars slowing down, I couldn't bring myself to let him go. I felt that if I removed my arms from around his waist, the world would crumble all over me. I was too weak to carry this burden on my own.

Paul rested his chin atop of my head and continued to hold me tightly. "I'm so sorry that you had to suffer without me."

"It's not your fault," I sniffled, shaking my head.

"Yes, but I could have been there to defend you and Lynn," he said grumpily.

"You aren't responsible for my shitty mother,"

"Pretty girls like yourself shouldn't cuss." Paul's deep laughter felt like soothing music to my ears. For the first time in many days, I felt like the sun was shining a midst the heavy cloud-bank that covered Forks.

"I feel like I am dragging you down my shitty life," I said, shaking my head and sniffled again.

"You didn't drag me," he paused and kissed my forehead. "You sort of plowed into my life." He teased.

I raised my head and lost my breath, when I stared into those dark green orbs. They were full of compassion and understanding. I tried to calm myself and took a step back, but kept my arms circling his waist. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt," I said. "You must think that all I do is cry. I'm usually calm and collected, but, um, I feel like a total basket case when you are around me."

Paul kissed my temple. "I don't care about the shirt. It can always be washed. I care about you. You must know that, right?"

"I guess," I said, staring up at him.

"Enough crying," he said, brushing my tears with his thumb. "What are you going to do? Are you going to talk to the cops or are we getting the hell outta here?"

"Um, I'm here," I shrugged, looking over my shoulders. "Might as well get it over with."

"I guess you are right," he said, stroking a finger along my jawline. "Just try to make it fast,"

"Why?"

"Must you ask, kid?" he said, a hint of blush crept over his cheeks. "I've gotten a bit attached to you."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he said, looking away. "Can't you tell?" he blushed.

"Me, too," I said, stepping back and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be back. I promise. You don't need to wait for me. I can meet you –"

"No," he said, interjecting me. "I'll meet you out here," he said sternly. I nodded and smiled. "Go on and come back to me."

"I will," I said, gnawing at my bottom lip and then winced in pain. "I'll be back soon. Take care of Marilynn for me, please." she said to Embry and Seth.

"We will," he promised, and then flashed me the most dazzling smile. "Go on now. Get going and hurry back."

"Bye," I smiled at him and painfully walked toward the gas station.

I smiled to myself. Even when curious eyes gape at my battered face. I felt happy. I felt alive. Paul's presence was like a soothing balm to my soul. I felt like last week's wretchedness had only been a distant nightmare. Somehow, I felt like the burden of the past few days was suddenly lifted off my shoulders when I stared into his eyes.

What power did Paul have over me? I had been such a coward. I should have faced him and told him what had happened to Lynn and me. He could have eased the pain. But I had been afraid. What if he told someone? What if social services and the police intervened on my home life? Where would they send me? Where would my little sister end up? Would Mom end up in jail? I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and focused solely on Paul. He was my talisman - a good-luck charm that someone up there had given to me. He gave me strength. I trudge my way to the gas station, ready to face any obstacle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: Another chapter. Happy Easter!

* * *

**Lingering Questions**

It was very early in the morning when I got the phone call. I knew the moment my eyes opened up that it would be him. I always got a call from him in the morning. I loved hearing that simple, yet irritating ring of the phone letting me know that it was my awesome Paul.

"Paul!" I answered, unable to hide the excitement from my voice. "How are you?

"Hey, princess, I'm good," he said. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept amazingly, until I discovered that you were gone," I pouted into the phone and fell back against my pillows. "It got cold."

"I'm sorry. Sam texted me and asked me to patrol last night. They were short handed. I promise that the next time that I'm off, I'll stay the entire night with you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He chuckled. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," I tried lying, but the pang in my chest was suffocating. "Yeah, but don't worry. But, I'm glad that you called." I said, placing a hand over my chest.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to wake you up," he said apologetically. "I just couldn't wait to be next to you."

"It's fine. No harm done. So," I paused, and yawned. "Are you around? Will I see you today, too?"

"I should drop by your house tonight,"

"No! That's too long of a wait,"

"How about," Paul paused, cleared his throat, and I anxiously waited to hear his rich deep baritone voice. At that moment, I wished that I was near him. I just couldn't get enough of him. I was falling so hard for him, and the idiot didn't even know it.

"Uh, how are you? Everything good?"

"Nothing much. I'm just here, hanging off a tree. The reason why I am calling is to see if you could open your window for me, please."

"What? What window? Are you outside my window?"

"Yes. The branches are kinda wet and I don't think that I can hang from here any longer." he said annoyed.

I quickly got up my bed and ran to the window. There, climbing the tree next to my window was Paul. He wasn't wearing much, but his basketball shorts. His hair was wet from the morning rain, making him look feral and sexy as hell. I gulped hard, grasping the cell phone hard against my chest.

He shook his head and raised an eyebrow, and with his head pointed at the window. "Move aside, please."

"Sorry!" I said alarmed, and propped the window opened. "What are you doing here? It's like six in the morning," I said in a low voice.

"Four in the morning." He corrected. "Step to the side, please," he said, motioning with his free hand. He shoved his cell phone in his short pockets and very skillfully managed to get his tall frame through the window and into my room.

"Hey," he said, when he was inside. "I hope that you don't mind me being here. I took a shower at Sam's house and came here as soon as I could."

"I don't mind. You are here," I shook my head, averting my head, so I could look him over. "Hi,"

"Hi," he replied.

I took a step back to admire him. Paul was tall. His presence filled the room, making it feel small. I dropped the phone on the fluffy chair next to my desk and licked my lips softly, leaving the wet and sleek.

"Hi," I said coyly.

"Do I scare you?" he asked worriedly, taking a step closer.

"N-no," I gulped. "Not at all."

The air around us felt stagnant. I tried to move closer to the window, but his hand stopped me.

"Are you sure? I know that –"

"No, I'm fine. It's just that you are wet and in my room. You make this room feel so tiny with your presence." I chuckled nervously.

"I know that I'm a lot bigger than most people," he paused, scratching the back of his neck, "Many people think I'm intimidating. I wouldn't take it personally if you also think the same of me."

"I'm not intimidated," I said, reaching out to touch his hand. "I'm just amazed."

"Amazed? Why is that, beautiful?"

"Yes. I'm amazed that you think I'm beautiful," I whispered, looking straight in to his eyes. "Because the only beautiful thing I know is you, Paul."

"Thanks," he said awkwardly, staring down at my hand. "I'm sorry that I'm wet," he said, looking down at his body. "I just really wanted to see you."

"Huh," I said dazedly when I looked into those large, greenish eyes. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I know that I saw you yesterday and every other day for the past week," he paused, "I just wanted to see you. I wanted to hold you. I wanted to make sure that you are safe. I don't want you to forget me."

"As you can see," I said, swallowing slowly, "I am here. I'm safe. I haven't forgotten you. I doubt that I'll ever will. You can hold me," I said, giving him permission.

In a swift movement, Paul pulled me against his broad, wet torso and gave me a tight hug. I grunted for air, when his muscular arms wrapped around me. I grinned contently, settling in his warm embrace. Nothing felt better than being hugged by Paul. I would drop anything that I was doing, just to find refuge in his arms. It was strange, but he felt like home. Paul felt like home to me. I belonged in his arms.

"I like your smile," I said against his hug. "I'm glad that you are here."

"I'm glad, too. Sorry for waking you up," he replied with a deep chortle and gently pulled away. His wide smile made my heart beat erratically. I had to remind myself to breath. We stared at each other for a while, when Paul licked his lips, and began to move closer to me.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked sheepishly.

I nodded anxiously. I was dying to feel his soft, pliable lips against mine. "Yes,"

"I'll take care of you," he said, taking a step forward and placed one hand on my hip, urging me forward. "I'll take care of you forever. I'll make you happy."

"Forever? That seems pretty long," I said nervously. "Won't you get tired of me?"

"I doubt that," he said, a lopsided smile on his lips, as he bent down, and I met him with my mouth slightly open. He moaned against my lips, igniting a fire deep within my heart.

This, this was the moment I'd waited for all of my life. The moment when my heart would stop being mine and would be forever entwined with his. This was my first, and one true-love. I was in love with him. I loved Paul more than my own life.

I got on the tips of my toes, hoping to reach him. He lifted my up, bringing me flush against his chest, our mouths leveled. The kiss resumed, slow and easy. My hands wandered, exploring and caressing his shoulders. My hands fanned over his chest with light, fleeting touches. I wanted to memorize his body.

Paul nibbled on my bottom lip and then, lightly kissed my cheek. He continued licking the pulse at my throat, and bit the crook of my neck. His touch was soft, so tantalizing.

"Paul," I whimpered contently.

Music. That's what I heard when I felt Paul's hands on the small of my back, pulling me to him. The pain of the last few days was gone, and I welcomed the amazing sensation his warm hands left on my skin. He peppered kisses all over my face, smiling as he dipped his head and his lips met mine in another heart-stopping kiss. The soft chime of bells rang softly in the back of my mind. It was as if the world was in balance. Destiny had given us our own theme song.

I longed for a much intimate touch. I felt the desire and need to connect with Paul in a physical, mental, and emotional level. Since the moment I found him, I craved his touch and kisses. I wanted to take what was mine. I knew that it was too fast. Too soon. I couldn't wait any longer, waiting was killing me.

"Your heart is beating fast," he murmured against my lips, and continued kissing me, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses along the length of my neck.

"Really?" I asked breathlessly, as I slowly opened my eyes and caught him looking down at me. He nodded, offering me a brilliant smile. "I didn't notice."

"I did," he said, smiling cockily. "I have enhanced hearing. I can hear how crazy your heartbeats become whenever you are near me."

"No, I – no it doesn't," I said bashfully and turned my head the other way, hiding a smile. "I'm just nervous. What if my mother walks in the room and catches you here." I said, my smile vanishing. "What if she hurts you?"

"I seriously doubt it," he said nonchalantly, sitting on the fluffy chair next to the opened window. "I doubt she'll be able to even aim a few hits at me."

"You sure are cocky," I said, looking down at him and gently pulled away. "You think she'll be able to get through the barricade I put in front of the door?" I asked, my eyes wandering to the bookcase that Paul helped me assembled the other day.

"Pfft," he said looking up at me. "No one can harm you. I'll protect you. I promise. Nothing bad will happen to you as long as you are near me." he said seriously, kissing my collarbone and then hugged me again.

"I like how I feel whenever I am around you," I said snuggling closer to him. "I don't mind spending the day with you in this room." I pouted, and kissed his forehead.

"I'll stay for a while," he said, his expression turning somber.

"How long is a while?" I mumbled.

"A few hours or so. Lennox," he said, looking up at me. "I might be out of town for the next few days."

"Why?" I asked, looking down at him. "Where are you going?"

"Grams wants me to drive her to Tacoma on Sunday," he explained. "She hasn't told me why. I think it has something to do with my Grandfather's estate. So, well, I'm going to be away for a few days. Jared, Brady, and Collin will be patrolling around here, so don't be scared if you come across them in their wolf form."

"Oh, okay," I said disappointed and forced a smile. "It's fine. You have to take care of her. I can't expect you to spend all your time on me."

He slowly got up the chair and steered me to my small bed. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. He ran his warm, large hand down my upper arm and then sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "You seem tensed. Did I do something wrong? Are you breaking up with me? I mean- you aren't my boyfriend. We are just-" I asked concerned.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Calm down. Where is all this negativity coming from?" He shook his head and offered me a weak smile. "You've done nothing wrong, Lennox. All you do is make me happy. I'm not letting you go, and you aren't getting rid of me so easily."

"Then?" I said, whooshing the air out of my lungs in reprieve. "What's wrong?"

"I have a lot going on right now," he said, caressing my face with his chin. His hands rested on my hips. "I don't want to be away from you. Not for so long. Three days seem like an eternity for me."

"Hey, life gets in the way. We just have to find time to be with one another – Whoa, Paul!" I hissed, when his hand dipped to cup my butt cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Hmm?" Paul said, smiling wickedly. "You were saying something, right?"

I blushed. Heat shot through my entire body, settling between my legs. It was a strange sensation that only Paul could make me feel. Paul grinned mischievously and lifted his face to me. His eyes sparkled with mischief, as his finger stroke down the length of my thigh. "I missed you last night," he said, peppering my face with sweet kisses.

"It's your fault," I said, melting between kisses and his touch.

"You tempt me, woman. This," he said between kisses, and gripped my ass tighter. His hand continued roaming, skimming down my thigh, "feels very good."

"I don't think this is right," I said, placing my hands on his broad chest. "I mean, it feels so right. Your body tempts me, too. Your kisses leave me wanting more... much more," I said, closing my eyes, as I felt his hands moving all over my body.

"I'm sorry," he said, his face turning solemn. "I didn't mean – Look," he said frustrated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't think that I am with you only to get in your pants," he said, slowly pushing me away.

"I – I wasn't thinking about that," I said, getting to my feet. He must've seen the panic on my face, because he gave me a bear-hug and kissed my temple. "I like you a lot, kid." Paul mumbled against my hair.

"Just 'like'?" I whispered under my breath. Paul inhaled deeply and cleared his throat as he pulled away. "How do you feel about me?"

"Lennox," Paul said, raising a hand dismissively at me. "Not now. I didn't come for us to argue."

"I'm not arguing with you... I just need to know!" I said frustrated. "I am so confused, Paul. I need to know, do you like me or not? Are you stringing me along? I'm not a yo-yo, got it? W-what do you mean when you say you like me?"

"I don't like being pressured," he said defensively. "You want me to say 'I love you', but I'm not ready. Not yet."

"That's not what I want. I'm not forcing you to say anything that you don't want to say. I just want you to tell me if there is hope. Is there hope for me and you?" I shouted.

"Great!" He rolled his eyes and started pacing. "Your mom's up. Try to keep it down, will you?"

"She's probably still drunk and don't talk down at me. I'm not a kid," I said in a low voice, flopping on my bed. "You should go... I don't think that –"

"There's a bonfire tonight," he said tersely, raking his fingers through his hair and sighed exasperated. "I came to invite you. You can come if you want. I won't force you, okay?"

"Do you want me to go...?"

"I don't know do you want to go... after our argument?"

"Do you want me to go, Paul?" I asked, sighing.

"Yes. I would love for you to go. I know it seems silly, but there are things about me that you'll find out tonight," he said over his shoulder and continued pacing. "Look, I'm sorry that I acted like an idiot."

"I'm sorry that I forced you into telling me how you felt. I could've said it nicely, instead of acting like a kid." I said, giving him a half-ass apology.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that – I've been burned badly before. I don't want to rush into things."

"But," I paused and gnawed at my lip, "you touch me in such an intimate way. Don't you think that you are also rushing this – our relationship?" I asked, quoting with my fingers.

"I'm sorry. You are right."

I exhaled hard and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. "It doesn't feel like we are rushing things, though. It feels right. Your hands on me... they feel right. I just want to know if I should continue feeling this way for you, that's all. I've never felt this way before about anyone. This is new to me."

Paul paced a bit more, but stopped at the foot of my bed and knelt in front of me. He swallowed hard and took a few even breathes before he exhaled loudly.

"Lennox," he said in a stern voice, "you mean the world to me." he said softly. Somehow, our fingers were entwined. The warmth of his hand was reassuring. "I know that I am an ass. God knows that I don't deserve you. You are sweet and so innocent."

"Well, isn't that good," I shrugged, pulling him toward me; caging him between my legs.

"How is that good, then?" he asked, smiling.

"You can teach me naughty things." I laughed.

"I would need a lifetime to teach you all the things I know," Paul squeezed my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of my hand. "Will you come with me to tonight's bonfire?" he said, changing the topic.

"Will there be a lot of people?" I asked him, staring into those beautiful green eyes. "Will it be just you and me?" I asked nervously biting my lower lip as I waited for his reply.

"Well, not really," he said, noticing my sudden change in mood. "Kim, Jared, the elders, the other wolves will be there. Also, Nessie and Jake will be there. You remember them, right? They were at the hospital... when my grandfather passed away."

"I see, so... can my sister come?"

"No, Lennox. I'm sorry. Only you can go." He said, straightening his back.

"Why is that?" I asked confused. Paul rested his forehead against my chin and inhaled deeply. "Why can't Lynn come with us?"

"How do I explain this to you?" Paul said, pursing his lips as he pondered on what he would tell me next. "You and I – have history. You and I,"

"You and I," I interjected, "What are we?"

"You and I are- Well, it's difficult to explain. You know about my secret. They will talk about the history of my people, about the wolves and other secrets. I don't think that she should be there. There are secrets that we must protect."

"I understand," I said, nodding. It was true. Lynn didn't know about Paul's ability of transforming into a large beast.

"So," he said hopeful. "What do you say? Can I count on you to come?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I hate to leave Lynn all by herself with Mom." I said anxiously. The thought of Lynn getting hurt scared me. "I'll think about it."

"Lynn will be fine." Paul added. "I'll pick you up at six thirty sharp, got it?" he said and started walking toward the window.

"Where are you going? You just got here?"

He stopped in front of the window and shrugged before turning around. "You asked me if I liked you, right?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"I do, Lennox. More than you will ever know," he said, his face saddening, "I've a question for you, though."

"Sure, ask away," I said, standing up and walked up to him. "What is it?"

Paul looked at me, bent his head, and kissed me softly on the lips. "Will you still like me after you are aware of why you feel this way toward me?"

"I don't understand your question," I said confused.

"You will," he smiled dejectedly. "You will understand my question tonight, princess. I'll see you later."

I watched as he effortlessly hoped from the window sill onto the tree. With such ease, he made his way down and into the woods. Disappearing before my eyes, and leaving me behind with a hoard of questions.


	22. Chapter 22

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: The baby is asleep, and this momma can write once again!

* * *

**Preparations**

* * *

After Paul left my room so abruptly, I stormed out of my room, went into the bathroom that connected my bedroom to Lynn's and barged in her room. I tripped several times trying to reach her bed. Her dark walls and bed set didn't help at all. The curtains were made of a heavy material, chasing away the light of the street lamp. After patting every surface, I finally found the night table. Patiently, I sensed the outline of the lamp and sighed.

"Lynn, get up," I said and turned on the lamp. "You've got to help me!"

"Thane," she moaned. I rolled my eyes and tapped her leg again.

"Lynn," I mumbled softly.

"Thane Michaels, give me back my scarf, idiot," she muttered irritated. She was sprawled on the bed, the blankets thrown on the floor. She was mumbling and calling out for someone named Thane Michaels. Perhaps her new crush.

"Hey, Lynn, I need your help," I said, going around her bed. She didn't respond, so I tapped her arm and she stirred. "Wake up! I need your help," I whispered, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Go away," she protested, and tossed the pillow at me. "It's still dark. I don't have school, so go away. We can talk later."

"Lynn, I need your help," I said again, throwing the pillow aside. "I have a date with Paul tonight. I need you to select what I'm going to wear."

"Say what?" she said, suddenly sitting up on the bed. Her messy hair hid half of her face. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and frowned. "Did you say you have a date with Paul? Paul, the hot guy from the other day, he finally asked you out on a date?"

"Well," I said, shrinking my shoulders, "it's really not a date," I sighed and raked my fingers through my hair. "He wants me to go to a bonfire."

"Tonight?"

"Yes,"

"So it's not a date," she narrowed her eyes. "Will you two be alone?"

"No. There are going to be other people there," I explained.

"Do you want to be with him... alone?"

I nodded and flopped on the bed. "Scoot over,"

"What do you want to do with him?" she asked interested.

"I want to get to know him more," I confessed sheepishly. "I like him so much."

"Why did you wake me up for?" she asked, moving to the side. "If it's not a date, then, it's not that important, right?"

"I don't know. You are the closest thing to a friend. I don't know what to wear," I shrugged, climbing under her blankets. "He was in my room earlier," I blushed as I thought of Paul.

"OMG! I knew it! You did it! Did you do it?" she asked interested. "Was he huge? I bet he was. Did he use a condom? I hope he did, Len. I had a scare once... Don't worry. I know what to do in case that happens," she said, shaking her head.

"Marilynn," I said, swatting her arm. "No! We didn't do it! I'm not ready. I don't know if his thing is huge," I said blushing.

"Thing? It's called a penis. On the street it's call a dick, pecker, shaft, woody, cock, fuck rod, and the list can go on."

"I don't want to hear it!" I said, covering my ears. "I don't think that I'm prepared for that. It's not all about sex between us. We like to talk."

"YOU like to talk, not him. He's ready for it, sister. You are such a prude," she laughed, and reached for the pillow and lay down next to me. "But it's good that you want to wait for sex. Talking is good. It shows that you want more out of a relationship. Paul, if he really hasn't forced you into having sex with him... It shows that he cares about you and isn't after your pussy."

"He told me that he wasn't after me to get in my pants," I said to her and watched her expression. She grinned and brought her forehead to mine. "What do you think about him?"

"He seems rough." She commented.

"He's sweet and so gentle with me,"

"Lenny, just 'cause I've slept around doesn't mean that I'm an expert, sis," she said indignantly. "I don't know much about feelings –"

"I didn't mean it like that, Marilynn," I said aghast and turned on my back. Lynn did the same, and our heads were touching, as we both stared at the glow-in-the-dark-stars filled ceiling. "I just wanted your opinion."

"You shouldn't be asking my opinion," she sighed. "At the end of the day, it is your life, Lennox. How you live it is what matters."

"I know. I know. I just like him so much. Not just like like him. I think that I might be in love with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Marilynn, I see myself being married to him. I see us raising two hellions together. I see a life next to him – a future. I see a future where I am happy; where there isn't any sadness and my children can look up to me, Marilynn. I want to be a good mother. I see my life with Paul." I confessed. "I don't – I just," I paused frustrated. "I don't know what he sees in me. He's so gorgeous and I'm so plain...,"

"He must see something good in you. Something that's special and unique about you. Something that only you have," she said, turning on her side. I did the same and we were facing one another. "You are a great person. You are very special, Lennox. If he can see that, then he is a better person for that."

"You think?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I know so. It took me a while, but I've seen how kindhearted, loving, and honest you are. I know that it might not seem like much, but in the last few days, I've come to know the real you. I like my older sister a lot." She blushed. "You are a great person. I also know that Paul has the hots for you." She giggled.

"I doubt it," I said, inhaling deeply.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. He looks at you the way that Jared guy was staring at his girlfriend, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, remembering when Jared invited Paul, Lynn, and me to have lunch with his girlfriend Kim. "That's how I used to look at Jeremy."

"What did you see in him?"

She shrugged and touched my hand. "I don't know. He was so wild and so out of control. He spoke to my heart. He is a Goth, too. There aren't many around Forks, sis." She exhaled exasperated. "I mean, look at my life. I'm so fucked up. Look around you... We live in filth. Our mother hasn't been at the house in twelve days. She is probably somewhere in a ditch, drunk or dead." She said, her voice breaking. "Our dad... he is a miserable asshole. A bastard! He left us behind and never looked back. Who knows where he is now! It's so not right! Our life is a failure."

"Our lives aren't a failure. You are a nice person, too. You've just taken the wrong route several times." I said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm a mess," she sniffled.

"No, you are not. You are still young, Marilynn. I'm two years older than you and I still feel like I'm struggling with life. I think life is a process of learning experiences. Mom's example taught me that I don't want to be a loser like her. Plus, I work. I have a bit of money. It's not much, but we can buy groceries. I can cook for us. Marilynn," I paused and grabbed both of her hands with mine. "These are crucial moments in our lives. We only have one another. You have to trust me on this one. We aren't going to grow up to be screw-ups like Mom. I promise you."

"Other teenagers have their parents," she wept.

"You have me,"

"It's just not fair. We are only sixteen and fifteen. Why –"

"I don't know," I said, scooting closer to her. "Come here. You aren't alone. You have me. If you get lost, I'll find you. I promise."

"Promise?" She wept against my shoulder. "You won't leave me. Ever? Not like Mom did, Randall, or dad did, right?"

I held Lynn tighter. "I promise," I vowed. "Wherever I go, you'll come too."

We stayed in the bed, holding on to one another. It was becoming common for Lynn and me to spend quiet times together. We only had one another. I thought about all the times that Paul held me and comforted me. It felt good to have a helping hand. Perhaps that was all that Lynn needed.

Maybe all she needed was someone to hold her hand and guide her through the rough times. I could be that person for her. I mean, she was my sister.

She was the only friend I had and maybe, just maybe, I could help guide her through a path that led to a better life in the future. In that moment, I vowed to help her find her way. I would never leave her behind. Never.

"Ugh! I hate crying," Lynn said as she pulled away, brushing the tears with the heels of her hands. "It's not good for my skin." She mocked.

"Yes, you are right."

A few hours passed, and the sun rays filtered through the holes in her curtains. She sat up on her bed and removed the covers.

"We need to get up. I don't want to spend the entire day crying." She said, stretching her limps.

"You are right. What do you want to do?"

"We need to find you something smexy to wear," she said, brushing the tears with her thumb. "No more crying for us. We are going to forget about our troubles and I'm going to make you look wonderful for tonight's date."

"Oh, don't over dress me, please,"

"Tonight, sister, you are getting some," she said proudly and ran straight to her closet and ransacked it searching for clothes for me to wear.


	23. Chapter 23

I was an

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

AN: Here you go! Please, review.

* * *

**The Calm Before the Storm**

It took me a few hours to get dress. Every time I turned around, Lynn was popping in and out of my closet, tossing clothes on top of the mountain of jeans, shirts, and skirts that was on my bed.

"What about this skirt?" she asked.

I shook my head and walked over to her. "No, I don't want that one. I doubt I can pull it off," I said to her, when she threw me a black and white red polka dot miniskirt. "I don't have the curves or the legs for something like that."

"If you want to get laid, this is the best choice," she laughed. "I'll bet that he'll like it!" she said, wiggling her eyebrows at me. "What do you say?"

"Lynn," I protested, throwing a pillow at her. "Get out of my room. I told you earlier, I don't want to do it... just yet. I am not ready for that."

"You don't have to be ready," she said, flopping on the floor, her legs curled underneath her. "Why do you want to wait? Sex is great. It's amazing."

"Be that as it may," I paused, and lifted a pair of jeans. "I don't think that I am ready to have sex with Paul..."

"You are right. If everything goes in proportion with his body, he'll have a large cock that would rip you in half," she said, shrugging.

"Oh, come on," I said turning to look down at her. "You – shut your face."

We bantered back and forth, until I finally decided on what I wanted to wear. An hour and tree outfits later, I sat near the window, watching Lynn get in the back of her friend's Kia Sedan. I was dressed in my favorite white tee, my sister's bright blue skinny jeans tucked in my high boots, and a vintage leather jacket I found in Salvation Army a few months ago. I let my hair lose, just because Paul always told me how much he liked it down. The moment Paul's Jeep parked across the street from my house, I stood up, grabbed my matching hat, scarf, and gloves, and marched out of the house. I practically ran out of the door. I sat in the passenger seat; Paul took my hand, removed my glove, and brought it to his lips.

"Hey," I said, whooshing the air out of my lungs, in a long sigh. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said, pressing sweet kisses along my wrist. "You look beautiful. I have something for you."

"Me?"

"Yes," he smiled sheepishly and reached for the glove compartment. "It's not as pretty as I wanted it to be, but," he paused, and retrieved a small leather pouch and very gently placed it on the palm of my hand. "It's for you."

"For me? But it's not my birthday," I said confused, as I stared down at the palm of my hand. "What is it?"

"You are gonna have to open it," he grinned. "Open it, kid."

"Paul, you shouldn't have," I said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you. I didn't get you anything. I feel so awful," I said, pulling on the strings to open the small pouch. With trembling hands, I pulled out a charm bracelet. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, taking in each of the beaded charms that hung around the silver bracelet. Each charm had beautiful and intricate images of wolves engraved on them. "A wolf! It's you, right?"

"Yeah,"

"You are giving me something so beautiful?"

"You think it's beautiful?" he asked puzzled. I nodded and was rewarded with the most beautiful smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," I said, trying to put it on my opposite wrist. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure," he beamed; the pads of his fingers gingerly caressed my wrist as he slid my hand out of my glove before putting on the bracelet.

"Why did you get me something so amazing?"

"I don't know why you think it's amazing, but I felt like giving it to you," he shrugged. "There. It fits you perfectly. It's tradition in my pack."

"Tradition?"

"Yeah. It's a wolf thing, I guess. It's like a promise ring – but in the form of a bracelet."

"Promise bracelet?"

"Yep,"

"I – I don't get it. What are you promising me?"

"Many things," he shrugged. "I'll tell you another day. Maybe later,"

"Thank you for the gift." I said, bringing my wrist closer to my face to admire the bracelet. "I love it. I'll take care of it, I promise."

"Even when you are mad at me, Lennox?"

"Yes," I chortled, "even when you anger me. I'll always wear it."

"Even after you find out..."

"Even if I find out that you are indeed an alien, Paul." I teased. "I'll always keep it. No matter what happens between us in the future. I will always treasure it – and your friendship."

He looked away and nodded. "We should get going." He said, shifting the car into first, and slowly pumped on the clutch, easing down the road. "The bonfire is about to start soon."

"Oh, yeah," I said, hiding my disappointment.

"Where's Lynn? Did she stay home?" he asked worriedly.

"No, she's at friend's house. She left thirty minutes before you arrived," I explained. "Keena lives in the Rez, too... Would it be too much if after the bonfire we pick Lynn up from Keena's house?" I asked coyly.

"Sure. No problem." He smiled and took my hand in his. "Just tell me when."

"All right," I forced a smile and played with my clammy hands. "So, where is this bonfire?" I asked, turning to face him.

"You'll see," he grinned and speed down the highway.

Twenty minutes later, we made it down a muddy road, very isolated from civilization. As we pulled up a gravel road, he cursed under his breath and turned to look at me. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. The front yard was parked with old cars, motorcycles, and pickup trucks. There were people scattered all over.

"There's a spot where you can park," I said, pointing at a space between a black motorcycle and a yellow VW Rabbit.

"Good eyes," Paul praised me and turned to look at me. "Have I told you how amazing you are?"

"No," I laughed nervously. "You should tell me more often."

"Well," he paused, and backed his Jeep in to the only available space in the front yard of a red cabin in the middle of the woods, "if after tonight you still want to be with me. I promise to devote my entire life to you."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, withdrawing my hand away from you. "What's so important about tonight?"

"Our future," he said drawing in a deep breath and slowly clambered out of the Jeep. "I bought some snacks... They are in the back." He said quickly before he slammed the door shut.

I got out of the vehicle and greeted Paul near the trunk of the Jeep. He was deep in thought that he jumped, startled when I placed my hand on his upper arm. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything," he sighed deeply. "I just haven't told you everything about me."

"It's the same thing, idiot. What's greater than knowing that you can morph into a giant thing... wolf. I've come to accept that part of you,"

"There are other things, too."

"Like what?"

"Well," he said, pulling out several grocery bags and easily put them all under one arm, and offered me his free hand. "We are very strong."

"I can see that," I said casually, noting the four brown bags he carried with ease. "And very warm. I'm not complaining."

"Yes, that, too. What else? Oh, yeah, we can see at night,"

"Got it," I nodded and remembered the first time I ran away from him. It was the first day that we met. He followed me with ease that night. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"There are secrets that are too dark to tell you," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Are you taking my hand or not?" he teased.

"Why can't you be the one to tell me?" I said exasperated. "Why do I have to listen to some stranger tell me this stuff?" I complained.

"Take my hand, Lenny. Let's get going. You want the best spot near the fire, right?"

"Well, yeah," I said. "Listen. I don't want to doubt your reasoning. If you think that letting a stranger tell me things about you is fine, then, okay. I'm just scared. What if what the man says causes a drift between us? What if we –"

"Let's go," he said tensely, and waited for me to take the hand he offered. "I have faith that you are a smart girl and will decide what's right for you."

"You are right for me. Do you need help?" I asked, glancing over at the four, heavy bags he clutched. "Those look heavy."

"No, no. I am fine."

"Are you sure? I would be struggling,"

"No, not me," he shrugged indifferently. "Your man's got this." He said, imitating George Lopez' voice. "Ready to go inside?"

"Nope," I mumbled under my breath, and took his hand. "I'm not ready. I want to bolt."

"You'll be fine. Just stay near me," Paul sighed, and steered me into the crowded house. There were familiar faces staring at me, as I walked into the living room. My stomach knotted. Meeting new people wasn't my forte. It put a lot of stress on me. I tried to be strong, Paul was near me. He would take care of me. I let him steer me around. I followed his moves, and smiled at people whenever Paul introduced me to his friends. When we were done, we walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Kim, Emily," Paul said, placing the bags on the table, "you guys remember my girl, Lennox?"

"Oh, yes," Kim said and turned around, offering me a beaming smile. "I remember her." she said softly, drying her wet hands on her apron. "How are you, Lennox?" she asked, pulling me into a tight hug. My hand still clutched Paul's, and I brought him closer to me, as the she held me in her arms. "It's nice seeing you."

"Hi," I said, gently pushing her away. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kim replied and smiled, staring from Paul and then at me. "Are you excited to hear the legends of our people? Billy Black and Old Quil know how to tell our legends."

"No, not really." I confessed and she grinned, tucking strands of her hair behind her ears. "I wanted Paul to tell them to me. I'm a little scared. Paul wouldn't tell me what's so special about tonight."

"You haven't told her, Paul?" Emily asked, her face became somber. The scars from her face look prominent, hiding away her beauty. I gulped and took a step back, removing my hand from Paul's grip. "Why didn't you tell her? You know how import -"

"Emily, please, don't butt in. I know what I am doing. I want Billy to tell her the stories. He does a much better job than me." Paul chuckled nervously and patted my shoulder. "Lennox understands."

"No, I don't. I'm just letting you believe that I understand," I complained, and turned to Kim. "He's so –" I grumbled, and looked away. The back door swung open and in came Embry, followed by a few other people. I gasped, noticing Embry's chest. It had three, deep wounds that fanned from his right shoulder down to his navel. "Oh my gosh, Embry! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, and grabbed the clean dish towel that rested on the stove and placed it on his wound. "Apply pressure. What happened? Someone call 9-1-1." I shouted, my hands trembling, as I applied pressure.

"Lennox, don't worry." he said, snatching my hand away. "It'll be fine. I'm fine. I just need space." He trembled.

"Why are you guys so calmed?" I asked, moving away from Embry. "He's bleeding all over the floor and you aren't doing a damn thing!"

"He's going to be fine," Paul said, putting the bags on the table and then walked over to where I stood. "Come on, princess. Let's get out of here."

"No!" I said, jerking away. "He needs help." I whispered.

"What happened?" Emily asked, moving past me and leaned over to where he sat. She lifted the dishtowel and took a better view of his cuts. "He'll be fine, Lennox. He's a wolf. These idiots heal so fast, that by the time you get the bandages, they don't need them anymore. Who did this to you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Ethan." he answered.

"He started it," a tall, lanky boy said, as he marched into the kitchen. "He started it, Emily." he said defensively.

"I was just playing with you, Ethan," Embry explained. "You are too much of a dick to take a joke -"

I moved closer to Emily and absentmindedly lifted my finger to point at the scars on her face. "These scars and his scars seem familiar, Emily. The marks on his chest... a wolf did that to you? A real wolf? Or someone that can turn into those giant beasts? One of them?"

"They are shapeshifter. They aren't really werewolves. Werewolves only turn during the full moon," Kim explained.

I spun around and stared at her puzzled. "Werewolves exist?" I asked baffled.

Kim gulped loudly; her eyes were wide opened as she stared over at Paul from over my shoulder. I felt him tense behind me. "Er, yes. The guys that you see around here... they aren't werewolves. They can phase whenever. They just have to master it. Ethan and three others are part of the youngest wolves in the pack. It's hard for them to rein in their anger. They -"

"That's enough, Kim," Jared said from the hallway.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute!" I said, my finger still pointing at Emily's face. "Did a wolf do that? Did a wolf hurt you? A wolf did this to you, right?" I asked, gulping hard. "I'm sorry to ask so rudely, but, I need to know."

Emily looked from Kim, Paul, Embry, and then at the floor. "I never liked it when people hide the truth from me. No matter how bad it is, I always want to know. I won't lie to you. Lennox. Yes, a wolf did this to me. Sam did this to me, but -"

"Sam? Your fiancé? He hurt you like that?" I said, raking my fingers through my hair. "But he loves you so much! How? Why?"

"Baby, baby, don't..." Paul finally reacted. "Don't jump into conclusion. You don't know what happened to Sam. You don't know their story. I can explain," Paul began, as he grabbed my upper arm and spun me around to look at him. "Don't run off without me explaining things to you."

I jerked away and shook my head. "I'm sorry. I can't deal with this at the moment. I have to clear my mind – I need air." I said, bolting out of the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

**Revelation**

I gave her enough space; a few minutes for her to unwind and cool off. Fresh air usually helped clear the mind. I waited, watching from the distance, but after twenty minutes, I was done waiting. That's all the time I could give her before I started missing her.

The tension that ran through my blood, pulsing in my veins was disconcerting. It was the driving force that prepared me for anything. I was ready to face her. If she wanted the truth, I would tell her the truth. If she cried, I had the right words to console her. If she wanted to scream, to punch me, I would take it. But the closer I got to her, the more unprepared I felt. I wasn't ready for this calm and collected Lennox. Every step that I took brought me closer to my future. She had it in her hands, I only prayed that she was willing to accept me – and the fact that I imprinted on her.

"Lennox," I whispered, when I caught her soft scent. "I can explain everything... If you let me,"

She was standing near the driftwoods, pacing around, as she nonchalantly played with her hands. She looked up at me and frowned. Her frown disappeared and then gave me a weak smile and waved. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, as I trekked over to her. The peace that washed over me, was overwhelming. Things were going to be all right. She would accept me. Didn't Sam tell me that our imprints couldn't resist us? The closer I got, the desire to scoop her in my arms and kiss her senseless, became stronger.

I took short steps, as I approached her. Rehearsing what I would say to her. If she was calmed, I shouldn't be this nervous. I took my time walking to where she was. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon, and a cool breeze blew. The bonfire could wait. She'd been right all along. I should have told her sooner. It became urgent that she knew about the wolves, about imprinting. I wanted her to know everything that made me – well, ME. I knew that if she understood everything that involved imprinting, she would make an educated decision regarding our relationship.

"I'm not scared of imprint. Imprinting is wonderful – now. Now that I know how sweet and amazing you are. I'm a fool. Forgive me," I said under my breath as I got closer to her.

I stopped on my tracks, when she glanced at me. Her stared floored me to the ground. I felt the sudden pull – I'd imprinted on her again. Only this time, I wasn't running away. I wanted to stay. I wanted to be with her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, everything is fine,"

How was I going to tell her that all it took for me was to look into her eyes to know that she was the one for me? How do you tell someone that they are your soul mate? She would think I was crazy.

I wasn't good with words. I could never express myself properly. I had two mechanical responses – get angry and slammed my fist against someone's face. That's how the old Paul Russell rolled. I didn't care what other people thought of me, not until I met her. I've tried real hard to change. I wanted her to know that I care for her. I was willing to change for her. I truly hoped that she knew how much she meant to me. I cared for her so much that it was scary. I think I was in love with her, but I knew that it was more than love. It was so much deeper. It transcended life, time, and space. I believed that if I died today, I would come back through many lifetimes, just to find her. I would never be complete without her. It scared me to death to care so deeply for someone like her.

I was scared of how she would treat me in the future. My life was in her hands. I was afraid that if she knew the power she had over me, she would use me. I didn't need another heartbreak. Before Lennox, I was fine with the mess Rachel Black left behind. It did hurt. But I, miraculously, got over it. It took a long time, but I got over her. I dealt with it in strides. I learned my lesson after falling for someone like Rachel Black.

I was able to put back the few pieces of my heart and went on with life. It took a hell of a lot, but I managed to move on. But the fear of loving again, kept my heart closed. The walls I had painstakingly built around me, slowly fell when I met Lennox. The more time I spent with her, the more I loved her.

Knowing that Lennox could easily shatter my heart, my soul, and my life with one blow, was too much to bear. I don't think that I would survive without her. I didn't want to go through life empty – because that was what would happen if Lennox left me. I would be dead.

"Walk over here, Paul," Lennox said tersely, as she spun around.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, and walked closer to her.

"You have less than two minutes to start talking, Paul. Explain to me, how Sam hurt Emily! If you don't, I will kick your gorgeous ass, make an about face, and the only thing you'll ever see from me again, is my back as I leave you!" she warned me, placing her fists on her hips and jutted her chin forward, as she glared at me.

"Lennox," I said, taking a deep breath. There it was, the fear that lodged itself in my heart. She would leave me.

It took me two strides to close the gap between us. I loomed over her and glanced around. "Do you want to sit?" I asked her, pointing at the driftwoods. "It's going to be a long story," I sighed, smiling at her.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm fine like this."

"Are you sure? It's going to take me a while to explain things to you."

"What about the bonfire?"

"It can wait," I shrugged. "There will be plenty more,"

"Fine," she said and sauntered to the driftwood. I followed after her, wondering how I was going to tell her. I had envisioned this moment several times in my head, and just like in my thoughts, it wasn't easy.

"You have one minute, Russell," she said, sitting down. "Start talking, please," she said, crossing her legs at the ankles and her arms over her chest. "I'm listening,"

"Okay, um," I paused and raked my fingers through my hair. I sat across from her and played with my hands.

"I'm not kidding! You had better start talking. You've held back on me! I need – No! I demand that you tell me what it is that you are hiding?"

"Baby, I'll explain everything. I swear," I groaned. "You have to believe me that I will never hurt you. Not intentionally. Not like Sam hurt Emily. I have control over my anger."

"You are hurting me by not telling me things," she said hurt, and avoided eye contact. "I just want to know what I am getting myself in to. How can I prevent what happened to Emily and Sam from happening to us?!"

"I thought I was protecting you. Shielding you from things that you shouldn't know,"

"Just tell me everything. By not telling me things, you are pushing me away. Is that what you want?"

"No, princess," I said, shaking my head. "What do you want to know?" I asked. I waited for her to answer, but she just shrugged. "How about... I tell you what I know. I won't delve too much in Sam and Emily's story, because, I want you to know about me... Sounds good?"

"Sure. It's fine. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Okay," I gulped and raked my fingers through my hair again and kicked a few shells into the ocean. "Before I was able to phase –"

"Phase?" she interjected, arching a brow. "What's that?"

"It's when we shift between man and wolf," I tried to be brief with my explanation.

"Okay. Go on,"

"Thanks," I grinned at her. "Well," I began, drying my clammy hands on my jeans, "I wasn't always this tall. I was probably as tall as you during my sophomore year of high school. One summer, I grew seventeen inches in a matter of weeks."

"Weeks? Really?" she asked confused and leaned forward. "How's that even possible?"

"It can happen. Not often, but it can," I shrugged and scooted forward, until my knees were touching hers. "It happened to me and those in my pack that have the 'wolf' gene."

"Gene? You are telling me that if you and I have a kid – He might have the gene?"

"Yeah, maybe. If you ever want to have children with me."

"They'll be cute." She muttered, and shook her head. "What else?"

"Regarding the gene... It all depends. The gene is passed down from father to son... and I guess, some daughters, too. There is one girl and that's Leah. She's the first one in Quileute history to... ever phase. Anyway, the gene sort of becomes activated when there are vampires in the vicinity."

"Ugh! I hate those fuckers," she shuddered at the thought of vampires. "Creepy, cold fingers,"

"Yeah, they are creepy." I said lividly and leaned forward, taking her hand in mine. "I'm really sorry that you had to come face to face with one..."

"It's okay," she said looking down at our joint fingers.

"Anyway, when there are vampires around, those that have the gene begin to experience changes. Depending on how many vampires there are, the gene can progress slow or fast. The boys affected by the gene start to notice things; like their senses become enhanced. They can smell, see, and hear better. Physical changes also happen. Like I said earlier, I grew seventeen inches and put on fifty to seventy pounds of muscle. In my opinion, I think we have to be physically strong to handle the wolf within us. You know, to accommodate the wolf and its strength."

"You mean," she paused and sensuously ran her free hand over my forearm and up my arm, "you didn't have to workout for these babies? Neat!"

"No, not really. I mean, I do workout." I said, watching as her hand slid down, settling on my wrist. "But patrolling and running in the woods and other terrains also help keep my muscles honed and ripped."

"I see,"

"As I was saying, after the physical changes happened. I suffered mood swing and bouts of anger. It was scary at first, but then I began to get used to the changes." I watched her quizzical expression and I leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. "I can smell you. It's subtle, but your scent is- it's a combination of flowers and coconut."

"Really, you can smell me?" she asked, snatching her hand away and grabbed a strand of her hair and whiffed.

"Yeah. You smell great,"

"Thanks," she said sheepishly.

"Um, my core temperature skyrocketed and I always felt like I was running a high fever. My grandparents didn't fuss too much about the changes. They knew what was happening." I continued.

"They did?"

"Yeah. They knew from the beginning what was happening to me," I paused and shrugged. "Before I phased, every muscled hurt. Every little thing bothered me. Whether it was my toast that was too burned, if someone bumped into me in the halls at school, or looked at me the wrong way, I would get mad. One day, I just couldn't control it anymore. I burst into a wolf. It took four weeks to get back to normal."

"Sorry,"

"Why are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong,"

"I know. It just - it must've been hard,"

"It was, but" I nodded. "Thankfully, Jared and Sam were there for me. See, Sam was the first one to phase in our pack. Jared was next and I soon followed. We had Sam to teach us how to hide our secret. How to control our anger. He taught us everything. But Sam didn't have anyone to help him through the changes. We did! That's why it was easier for us to learn to control our tempers whenever we were around normal humans."

"Did he lose his temper with Emily? Do you – You get angry easily, Paul," she stuttered, as she played with my hand. "You tremble a lot. Is that you – about to phase?"

"It's a sign, but no." I reassured her and stood up, switching seats. I moved closer to her, and pressed my thigh against hers. "I try so very hard not to lose my temper whenever I am around you. I don't ever want to hurt you. There are times that I am too afraid to touch you. You are so frail. So breakable, angel. I would die if anything happened to you."

"The scars on Emily's face," she gulped and looked up at me, "why did he do that to her? How did she anger him?"

"It happened during the first few months after Sam phased."

"I thought it became easier after you phased,"

"Not really... Hmm, well,"

"What?"

"After Sam phased, he met Emily. Emily is Leah's cousin,"

"And?"

"Sam was dating Leah before he met Emily,"

"He two-timed his girlfriend with –"

"No... He was dating Leah, but shortly after meeting Emily they broke up." I said hurriedly. "Sam imprinted on Emily."

"Imprinted? What the hell is that?" she whispered and furrowed her brows. "Is it like when a duck imprints on its mother after hatching from its egg?"

"No. Not really. It's not like that,"

"Explain it to me,"

_Here we go! It's all or nothing._

"Imprinting is something that happens to us - wolves - after phasing for the first time. It's an involuntary reaction or mechanism. It's when we find a suitable person... to be with us,"

"Involuntary? Suitable? So it's like a primitive response." she said, as she tried to analyze what I was telling her. I sighed and caressed her hair with my hand. "I don't get it. What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know the best way to explain it to you. It just happens. We have no control over it. It happens to too many of us – wolves. You see, it's sort of like the wolf's way of finding the right person. His better half. His soul mate. The person that makes him stronger. It's involuntary and uncontrollable reaction. It just happens, princess."

"Involuntary. Like your heart beating. You can't stop it from beating. It's necessary to sustain life..."

"Yeah, sort of like that. Do you understand now?"

"No. Yes. I guess. It's a bit confusing to me, Paul,"

"Think of it as something essential. You didn't know you needed it, but the moment you find it, you can't live without her. No matter how hard you try, you just can't ever let her go. Emily didn't want to be with Sam, because she felt that she was betraying Leah. So she tried to stay away from Sam, but it didn't work. The connection between the wolf and his imprintee, cannot be broken..."

"But Sam hurt her, right?"

"Yeah. He tried so hard to stay away from Emily. I understand how hard it's to stay away from the person you are meant to be with. Emily - she pushed him away various times, until he snapped. He couldn't control it. He told her the truth about his ability to shape shift, and about imprinting. Emily laughed in his face. He couldn't control his anger. It was a terrible accident. She was too closed to him when he phased and that's why she bears those scars."

"Even after it happened, she couldn't stay away. Could she?"

"No. There's too much affinity between those two souls. Like I said before, it's an uncontrollable force, Lennox."

"An uncontrollable force." She mumbled under her breath and inhaled deeply. "You can't live without that person,"

"Yes," I nodded, and took her hand in mine, kissing her opened palm. "It happens fast. All it takes is one look and that's all you need to know that she is yours. You belong to her."

"One look, Paul?" she gulped.

"Yes," I said, taking her hand and brought it to my cheek. "One look is all that it took for me to know that I would never be the same without her."

"Love at first sight?"

"No," I said, shaking my head and leaned in to her touch. "No, Lennox, it's not like love at first sight. It's much stronger. It's so pure' so sublime. It's like, suddenly, gravity reels you in, making you collide against an opposite force so much stronger than you. No matter how much you want to pull away, you just can't. It's irreversible. You can't break the bond. The more you fight it, the more you want to be with her. The more you need her."

"I feel that way about you," she said, cupping my face in her hands. "The world doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with you."

"You only want to be with that special person," I whispered, as I dropped soft kisses along her chin.

"All rationality leaves you, and all you can focus on is that person. Nothing matters to me anymore, only, you do," she said with a shaky voice. "You knew..."

"Yeah," I nodded, kissing her forehead. "That's imprinting."

"Did you... imprint...?"

"Yeah," I nodded again. "I have imprinted." I said, slightly pulling away, until I could see her puzzled expression.

"On me?" she said hopeful.

"Yes, silly," I smiled, as I watched the tears of joy fall down her face. She cupped my face in her hands again, and showered my cheeks, forehead, lips, nose and chin with warm, delicious kisses. "I imprinted on you about a month ago, Lennox."

"I knew that what I felt for you felt magical,"

"You aren't mad at me?"

"No! On the contrary, Paul. I'm so happy."

I latched my lips on to her, and kissed her softly, until her body flushed tightly against mine. "I didn't want you at first, but the more I struggled with this feeling, the harder it became for me to stay away from you." I said between kisses. She gently pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You didn't want me?" she asked carefully.

"I didn't want to feel this way for someone who I didn't know, Lennox." I began to explain. "But it all changed. I gave up on fighting my destiny. Since the day that vampire tried to hurt you – I swore that I would never leave your side. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I was scared – I am scared," I confessed.

"You didn't want me?" she said, snatching her hands away. "You didn't want me, either? You didn't want to be with me. Am I that undesirable?" she sobbed and moved away.

"No, that's not what I meant," I said, gingerly touching her lap. "You don't understand. I meant –"

"You've said enough, Paul," she said softly, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. "I understand. I'm not good enough for you."

"You are wrong! You are perfect for me. You are the best thing in my life. You don't get it! Let me finish, will you?"

"Yes, I understand." she nodded. "You didn't want me. You are forced to be with me, so you gave up and accepted your destiny. I need to go."

"You came with me, remember?"

"Can we go and pick up Lynn now? I want to go home, please," she asked politely.

"What about the bonfire?"

"I don't care about it. I just – I want to get away, please. I want my sister." She said, digging her hand in her pocket to retrieve her phone. She was about to dial a number, when her phone rang. "Lynn?" she asked, confused. "What happened - Keena? Why are you calling me?"

I didn't listen to the conversation. I watched as she moved away from me. Lennox's hand flew to her lips and a loud sobbed escaped her lips. "Is she okay? Keena! Stop crying and tell me... is my sister okay? What do you mean that you don't know?" she wept, and dropped to her knee.

"Lennox, what happened?" I asked, moving closer to her. I knelt beside her and took the phone out of her tight grasp. "Hello?"

"There's too much blood," the woman on the other line whispered between sobs. "I think that she's dead..." she trailed off, the line went dead, ending the conversation. I scooped Lennox in my arms and started walking back to Billy Black's house, when in that precise moment, a loud howl split the evening sky. Several howls followed, when out of the trees a gray, an small, unknown wolf came out, sneering as it made its way past us.


	25. Chapter 25

**Reluctant Imprint**

* * *

**Tragedy**

My father left the house when I was only eight years old. I remember my mother and father constantly arguing, the screaming and yelling at each other on the days that led to him leaving the house. The last memory I have of him is of his back as he walked away, holding the duffel bag over his arm and the teddy bear I gave him to remember me, in his left hand. Lynn, Leighton, and I watched from the attic window. It's where we went whenever Mom and Dad argued. I didn't like the screaming. It made Leighton angry, and Lynn always cried.

I remember waiting every evening for him. I would save him some of my food, because I knew that he would return hungry. He often left for weeks at a time, but he always came back. This time, he did not. I waited for days, a month, perhaps, but he never came. The food I saved for him, would spoil, and Mom would get mad at me. She changed after he left. She was never a good mother to begin with, but at least we were never covered in bruises. She began to drink. At first, she would come home and crash on the sofa. But as the years passed, she resented us and became violent. She blamed us for her mistakes, for her failed marriage, and for our father's faults. She began to hit us for every little thing we did wrong. If we were five minutes late from school, she would punish us. If Lynn cried or wet her bed, we would get spanked. Leighton, my older brother, took the brunt of most of it. He would get between our Mom and us to protect Lynn and me. It almost became a routine at our house. Mom became an expert, she knew where to hit. She made sure that the bruises would be covered, so no one at school would know that she was abusing us.

Things changed as Leighton got taller and stronger. In fact, we all changed. We became distant, each of my siblings drifting in separate directions. None of their paths crossed mine. I wasn't wanted. It was lonely being at home. Leighton met Erika when he started community college. Lynn spiraled out of control the moment she entered high school. I became depressed, sinking down a dark hole of agony. I tried very hard to live, but I wasn't living. I was surviving, because until the moment that I met Paul, I wasn't alive. After Paul came into my life, things began to slowly look brighter. I had something to look forward to. New emotions sprung forth – hope, desire... love. His kindness and even his roughness attracted me to him. I loved his carefree persona. He was a bad boy. Who doesn't love a bad boy? Paul was amazing - is amazing! He rode motorcycles, cursed like a sailor, and got into many fights to count with my fingers. He was rough, but whenever I was around him, he was gentle. Whenever he held me closed in his arms, I felt like I found that peaceful place – my place in the world - a place where I finally belonged.

Our friendship slowly progressed into something so beautiful. I knew from the moment that I first saw Paul that it would be hard not fall for him. I tried so hard not to let my heart go after his. I tried not let myself be tangled in the turmoil of emotions that he inspired within me. I tried hard not to love him, but he made it so easily for me to fall. His touches, and kisses awoken unfamiliar emotions and feelings. I felt head over heels in love with him.

At first, it all seemed so right. The more time I spent with him, the truer my feelings for him became. I loved him with every ounce and fiber of my being. He was my one and only love. I was willing to accept the fact that a mystical force brought us together. I was willing to accept everything about him. I was desperate to believe that I was meant to be with someone like Paul. Every day that I glanced in the mirror, I questioned what he saw in me. I felt elated to know that he might see some good quality in me, and that was why he chose to be with me.

"You don't want me?" I asked, slowly pronouncing each word.

He didn't understand my question. Paul continued rambling on about how he didn't want to be with me, but finally accepted his destiny. He just settled with someone like me.

"You didn't want me?" I asked again, snatching my hand away. Just like my parents, the world; Paul didn't want me. If he knew how much that hurt! "You didn't want me, either? You didn't want to be with me. Am I that undesirable?" I asked.

"No! That's not what I mean," he said carefully. His sorrowful expression pierced my heart. I wanted to erase the pain from his eyes. I wanted his smile to return. "No, that's not what I meant," he said, touching my lap. "You don't understand. I meant –"

"You've said enough, Paul," I said, accepting my fucked up future. "I understand. I'm not good enough for you."

"You are wrong! You are perfect for me. You are the best thing in my life. You don't get it! Let me finish, will you?"

"Yes, I understand." I nodded angrily. "You didn't want me. You are forced to be with me, so you gave up and accepted your destiny. I need to go."

He raked his fingers through his hair and cursed. "You came with me, remember?"

"Can we go and pick up Lynn now? I want to go home, please," I asked. I wanted to get away from here. Being with Paul was too much at the moment.

"What about the bonfire?"

"I don't care about it. I just – I want to get away, please. I want my sister." I said.

I searched my pocket for my cell phone. I had this strange urge to be with Lynn. I needed her – or perhaps she needed me. Whatever may be the reason, I desperately wanted Marilynn. The phone began to ring, and I sighed, when I saw the familiar number on the screen.

"Lennox," a strange, struggling voice spoke in the other line.

"Lynn?" I asked confused.

"No, it's Keena," she sobbed. "Marilynn is dead!"

"What happened - Keena? Why are you calling me?"

"Marilynn got hurt. I think that she is dead," she said firmly.

My mouth fell open, and I forced myself to gulp. "Is she okay? Keena!" I demanded. I couldn't understand what she was saying. All her words were muffled by the sound of screams in the background. "Stop crying and tell me... is my sister okay?"

"I don't know! She's unresponsive!" Keena managed to shout.

"What do you mean that you don't know?" I wept. The numbness in my legs caused me to fall on my knees. The tears were falling down my face. I looked around, praying that I didn't see Marilynn's specter beside me. A sighed escaped my lips, when all I saw was Paul staring worriedly at me.

"Lennox, what happened?" he asked concerned and moved closer. I couldn't reply. He knelt beside me, placing an arm under my knees and another under my neck and gently scooped me in his arms, and settled me on his legs. Somehow, he managed to remove the cell phone out of my hand. He held me tightly next to him, as he shouted into the phone. I wanted to pry the phone out of his hands, but I couldn't get my body to move. I closed my eyes and silently prayed for Lynn. The sound of howls in the distance frightened me, but I was safe in Paul's arms.

"You'll be fine, princess," Paul said, as he kissed away the tears from my face. "You'll be fine." He said, moving me closer into his embrace. He began to walk, but came to a sudden halt. He tightened his grip and slowly lowered me. "Don't be afraid." He warned me.

I tried to follow his line of vision, but the cloud of tears made it impossible to discern what was in front of me. I wiped the tears and gasped when I saw the wolf coming closer to us.

"He won't hurt you," Paul said with a scowl. A loud growl came from behind us, and I jumped. "Relax. It's only Sam –"

I clutched tightly to Paul and hid my face in his chest. I wanted to disappear and teleport to where Lynn was. "Take me out of here, please," I begged him, gripping tightly to the fabric of his shirt. "Get me out of here. I want to be with Lynn."

"And you will," Paul said soothingly, as he caressed my back and hid his face in the crook of my neck. "She'll be fine. You will be too." he reassured me.

Sam's black wolf form was several feet from us. I forced myself to look at the scenario before me, but I couldn't understand. There, in front of us, was a wolf kneeling on the floor, whimpering submissively.

"Sam is his Alpha," Paul explained. "The new wolf has to obey his Alpha,"

"I want Marilynn! Something happened to my sister," I said, looking away from the wolves. "I need to be with her."

I felt a hot, humid breath over my back that made my skin prickled. I slowly glanced over my shoulder and found another wolf breathing down my neck. I tensed, and flushed my body closer to Paul.

"I gotta get out of here," I sniffled into Paul's shirt.

"Move back, Embry! You are crowding her," Paul commanded. Embry's wolf form took a step back, but it nipped my jacket and pulled me away from Paul. "What the fuck are you doing, Embry!" Paul demanded angrily; as he yanked me back in to his arms.

"You have to get her out of here," Sam said in his booming voice. I didn't see him phase, but I knew it was him speaking. "Embry knows where Keena lives. He'll guide you there. You'll find her sister there. Hurry up. I'll get the elders."

"Okay," Paul said, furrowing his brows. Gingerly, Paul put me down. "Can you walk?" he asked me.

I nodded and looked over at the submissive wolf, hiding its face behind its front paws. I wanted to question Sam, but Paul was dragging me away from Sam and the other wolves. I was in a daze. I couldn't reason at the moment. Everything was happening too fast. Perhaps, Paul had been right. I didn't need to know too much about the wolves and their mystical powers and legends. I was fine with what I knew of Paul. There were vampires. Paul was a wolf, he killed them – and that was it. Things weren't too complicated then.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, when Paul sat behind the wheel.

"To Keena's house," Paul said tensely. "Let me handle this, okay?"

"Why? What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know what happened exactly, but I have an idea," he said, as he peeled out of the front yard. He sped down the empty road. I don't know how he knew where Keena lived. But somehow, Paul knew what I was thinking. "Embry is running along the side of the road," he explained, as he pointed toward the foliage. "He is hidden by the darkness and the trees."

I nodded, forcing my eyes to see beyond the darkness. The ride to Keena's house seemed eternal. I tugged at the seatbelt and shifted in my seat. "We are almost there," Paul said, and touched my hand. I snatched it away and turned to face the window.

"Okay," I whispered.

When Paul parked across Keena's house, I bolted out of the Jeep. The cold win blew, as I approached the house. The front door was opened, and I could hear the commotion coming from the backyard. I ran as fast as I could. I spotted Lynn's leg from a few yards away. She was lying on the cold grass, surrounded by a few of her friends. I moved closer, and pushed passed the people around her.

"Move!" I ordered, as I pressed my way into the middle of the crowd. "Give her space!"

"Lennox," Keena was holding my sister's head in her lap. "It happened too fast. She was out here with Thane." She sobbed. "An animal came from the woods and took Thane. It also hurt her. No one saw how it happened. We just heard Lynn screaming... and when we came out to see..." Keena trailed off. "Marilynn was covered in blood."

I inspected my sister. Her eyes were closed and her shirt had been ripped. Her breathing was sporadic and her pulse was slow. Blood was oozing down her shoulder, left arm and her hair was sprawled over Keena's lap. I took off my belt and wrapped it tightly around her arm.

"Did you call for help?" I asked. "Are they on their way here?"

"No," Keena shook her head. "I didn't call for help. I called you. I only called you."

"Why not?" I asked aghast.

"We are minors. We were drinking and smoking," she said shamefully. "I'm sorry. I don't want my parents to get into legal troubles."

"You are such a bitch! My sister could be dying and all you care about is – I hate you. You are not her friend." I shouted angrily. I launched forward, but Paul's arms caged me in. "Let me go! Let me rip that bitch's head off!"

"She's not worth it. Come on. Let me help you. We need to get her out of here. Let's drive her to the hospital." He said, and slowly released me. "Lynn is more important. Later, you can rip her head and limps off. But right now, Lynn is more important. Got it?"

"Yes. Yes." I nodded and looked back. "What the fuck are y'all looking at?" I shouted, as I looked around. Paul gently picked Lynn's body off the ground. Her bloody hand dangled, as Paul moved.

"Come on," he said solemnly. "We don't have much time."

I nodded and clenched my feet as I trekked after him. Paul took long strides. I tried to keep up. We made it to the Jeep. Embry was waiting for us. Paul instructed me to get in the backseat. "You get in the front seat and explain what the hell happened."

"Okay," Embry said, as he clambered in the front seat.

"Hold her head." Paul instructed me. "Keep pressure on the wound on her shoulder. I think she severed a vein. She'll be fine. We'll take her to the hospital," he reassured me again and slammed the door. He quickly got in the Jeep and headed to the hospital.


End file.
